Des moments de la vie
by God's Tears
Summary: Simplement quelques instants constituant une vie.
1. La journée du baiser

Bonjour !

Me revoici avec un recueil juste pour le Gerza, histoire de combler le manque considérable que nous laisse Mashima...

* * *

**Disclaimer**** : **Fairy Tail est un manga appartenant à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Rating**** : **K

* * *

**LA JOURNÉE DU BAISER**

* * *

Gerald a mis de côté les regrets, juste pour Erza.

Pas de préoccupations. Pas d'angoisse qui lui tord l'estomac. Pas de remords venant tout gâcher.

Simplement l'oubli d'un passé un peu trop sombre. Simplement la tendresse et l'amour dont peut faire preuve la farouche guerrière qu'elle est.

Simplement _eux_.

Alors ils profitent. Il profitent de leurs lèvres pressées l'une contre l'autre. De leur souffle se mélangeant. De leur cœur battant à l'unisson. Ils s'embrassent, encore, parce qu'ils ne veulent pas que ça s'arrête.

Et ils se fichent d'être vus, d'être reconnus. Ils ont le droit à cet interdit.

Juste pour aujourd'hui.

Car après tout, c'est la journée du baiser.


	2. Flemmardise

Merci pour les review :')

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail est la propriété d'Hiro Mashima, je présume.

* * *

**Rating :** K

* * *

**FLEMMARDISE**

* * *

Erza lâcha un profond soupir sous les rayons de soleil caressant sa peau nue. Levant peu à peu les bras en les laissant contre le matelas d'un blanc pur, elle s'étira longuement, déliant ses muscles encore endormis. Le drap qui la recouvrit descendit à la légère de son corps, et elle frémit sous la brise tiède qui venait d'entrer par la fenêtre grande ouverte, où les rideaux immaculés voltigeaient sous l'emprise de cette dernière.

Un sourire, et elle bougea lentement, juste de manière à se coller contre le flanc chaud du jeune homme qui dormait encore. Elle inspira, s'enivra de sa fragrance et posa la paume de sa main gauche contre le torse musclé et imberbe pour en caresser la peau distraitement.

Elle devrait se lever, et se préparer pour aller à la guilde. Ensuite, elle choisirait une mission avec Natsu et l'équipe habituelle. Ils partiront, accompliront leur devoir non sans casser deux ou trois bâtiments pour finalement rentrer bredouille, leur récompense servant pour les réparations. Ils riront par la suite de cette journée en faisant la fête à la guilde, jusqu'à tard le soir pour rentrer chez eux, épuisés. C'était ça, leur petit quotidien dont ils ne se lasseront jamais.

Alors, oui, il fallait qu'Erza sorte du lit. Mais...

… rester encore un peu, collée tout contre le corps tout aussi nu que le sien d'un mage censé être terriblement dangereux était tout aussi tentant, non ? Quitter la chaleur de ce dernier était pour le moment au dessus de ses forces. Voir impossible, alors qu'il venait de se déplacer un peu dans son sommeil pour passer un bras autour d'elle tout en soupirant.

Rien ne pressait. Et puis, elle pouvait bien se permettre de tirer au flanc quelques instant, pas vrai ?


	3. Domination

**Liclick :** Oui, on ne peut que la comprendre... x)

**Kylie Scarlet :** Et voilà qui, j'espère, va rassasier un peu ton appétit envers ce recueil ;)

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Rating :** T ( un T assez prononcé quand même )

* * *

**DOMINATION**

* * *

Erza ne perdait jamais – jamais ! – un combat. Elle se donnait toujours à fond, faisait abstraction de la fatigue et des douleurs, continuait, encore et encore, jusqu'à atteindre son but. Elle n'était pas celle que l'on nommait Titania pour rien. Son titre, elle l'avait gagné, elle l'avait mérité.

Alors être acculée n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau...

Son corps décida de se cambrer involontairement alors qu'elle sentait les lèvres humides et brûlantes de Gerald descendre le long de son ventre, ses mains calleuses caressant ses côtés avec douceur pour la faire soupirer de satisfaction. Un soupir qui se mua en un gémissement frustré tandis qu'il remontait lentement, après s'être attardé pendant un instant sur la dentelle de son sous-vêtement. Un effleurement furtif le long de l'intérieur d'une cuisse, des dents qui mordillaient un point sensible, une langue taquine et la guerrière qu'elle était se retrouva impuissante, juste capable de découvrir quels sons gênants elle était capable de produire dans cette situation.

Celle qui signifiait être dans une chambre où un tas de vêtements jonchaient le sol. Celle qui voulait dire qu'elle était étendue sur un lit deux places, avec un mage activement recherché juste au dessus d'elle qui s'amusait sans se lasser.

… mais de cette façon-ci, c'était une expérience différente.

La base était la même, cependant ; elle essayait de ne pas dévoiler ses faiblesses, de se retenir autant qu'elle le pouvait, de ne pas craquer, de ne pas se laisser totalement aller. Chose difficile. Chose impossible. Parce que Gerald savait comment s'y prendre avec elle. Il l'avait toujours su. Alors il gardait patience, prenait son temps, explorait chaque courbe avec une délicatesse exquise qui la poussait à réclamer, à demander plus contre sa farouche volonté de guerrière.

Un long frisson la parcourut et Erza retint son souffle lorsque celui du mage titilla son oreille gauche.

« Laisses moi te montrer une nouvelle sorte de bataille, Titania. »


	4. Douceur

Oui, je suis vivante !

* * *

**Liclick :** Oui... j'aimerai bien être à la place d'Erza également 8) En espérant que ce drabble te plaira aussi !

* * *

**Dislcaimer : **Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima et, malheureusement, pas à moi ... *SBAF*

* * *

**Rating : **K

* * *

**DOUCEUR**

* * *

« Aïe ! »

Erza soupire, ignore et appuie à nouveau la compresse imbibée d'alcool sur le front de son _idiot de petit ami_. Il gémit de protestation et fronce les sourcils pour tenter de se soustraire à son emprise sur lui. Rapidement, d'un seul regard _calme_ et posé, elle le fait s'arrêter de gigoter.

« Tu es un abruti sans cervelle. »

Son ton est dur - du moins elle essaie de s'en convaincre -. Il fait la grimace.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de les ignorer, eux et leurs commentaires… »

Silence.

La salle de classe est calme, baignée par les derniers rayons de soleil de la dure journée. Les éclats orangés les caressent délicatement, rendent la chevelure de la jeune fille encore plus flamboyante qu'à l'accoutumée. Cette quiétude qui les berce semble leur convenir, aussi bien à Gerald qu'à Erza ; elle n'aime pas lui faire la morale ou des reproches.

Elle s'empare d'un pansement posé sur la table à côté d'eux. Il ose un sourcil.

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? »

Elle fait fi de son commentaire. Elle l'applique soigneusement sur son front puis laisse un faible sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres. Ses mains se posent sur les joues du garçon qui laissent ses paupières tomber un peu sous leur chaleur.

« Ça aurait pu mal finir, tu sais ça ? »

Gerald hoche la tête puis la fait se lever de sa chaise placée en face de lui, pour qu'elle vienne s'installer sur ses jambes. Elle se laisse faire, captivée par les yeux verts mouchetés d'or.

« Mais ce n'est pas le cas… »

Sa voix est devenue un chuchotement. Son timbre est suave. Ses lèvres effleurent les siennes, appel d'une demande silencieuse. Son cœur saute un battement. Elle tire nerveusement sur la cravate du lycéen qui rit devant sa gêne. Les siennes, plus grandes et rugueuses, trouvent leur place sur ses hanches. Son souffle se bloque dans sa gorge. Son pouls palpite sous sa peau.

« Idiot... »

Erza sent ses paupières devenir lourdes. Elle se laisse fondre dans les bras musclés, apprécie la tendresse dont il fait preuve, accepte le baiser qui papillonne sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. La sensation de bien être coule dans ses veines : tout son stress s'évapore. Il sourit, elle le sent là, sur sa bouche.

« Je t'aime. »

Elle se mord la lèvre, rougit, embrasse ce jeune homme téméraire pour s'écarter après quelques minutes. Elle le regarde puis observe le pansement.

« Tu as mal ?

\- Ouais…

\- Tant mieux. »


	5. Peine

**Saramandre :** Oui, les UA offrent un brin de rafraîchissement ! Et je suis d'accord sur le fait que ce couple est adorable :3

**Liclick :** Erza sera toujours ainsi au fond *PAN*

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Rating : **T

* * *

**PEINE**

* * *

Il pleut. Le ciel est gris, un simple amas de noirceur qui voile Magnolia depuis quelques temps désormais.

Et Erza est là, dehors, seule, depuis quelques temps, un parapluie en main, la droite, qu'elle tient fébrilement. Son regard est terne. La joie d'avant n'y est plus. Comment cela pourrait-il en être autrement, de toute manière ? _Il_ l'a abandonnée. Il l'a abandonnée et maintenant, elle n'est plus qu'une simple coquille vide. Les fils se sont cassés, ont été coupé lentement, _tortueusement_, et ne cessent aujourd'hui encore d'être lacérés par la lame tranchante de la réalité, celle qui lui a montré la cruauté qui régit au sein de chaque cœur, cette chose qui bat dans sa poitrine. Ce muscle qui se tord sous la douleur, qui ne s'arrête pas un instant de lui faire du mal à chaque battement, encore et encore, _vicieusement_, et qui lui rappelle toujours plus qu'_il_ n'est plus là.

Erza laisse ses paupières se fermer, tente de retenir ses larmes traîtresses qui coulent sur ses joues, sans son accord, pour témoigner de cet _horrible_ sentiment qui la ronge de l'intérieur. Et elle pleure, elle s'effondre à nouveau, ne pare pas l'attaque qui vient la torturer, elle et ce maudit machin qui continue de tambouriner lentement, sans fichus éclats, sans ce petit sursaut qu'_il_ a eut l'habitude de provoquer en posant son regard sur elle, en lui souriant, en la _protégeant_.

Un sanglot ébranle son corps. Ses jambes tremblent. Elle laisse le parapluie tomber, attrape ses bras avec ses mains, essaie de refréner ces maudits frissons qui la parcourent. Les gouttes froides se mêlent à celles chaudes et salées qui roulent sur son visage. Elle baisse la tête, renifle, hoquette, puis relève le menton, fixe la cause de toutes ses souffrances, les yeux embués de larmes.

« Tu m'avais promis ! »

Sa voix vacille, devient rauque.

« Tu n'es qu'un _stupide menteur ! »_

Elle s'avance, ses semelles claquent dans les flaques d'eau avec colère, rage.

« Tu entends ?! Un menteur ! »

Erza se laisse tomber devant lui, à quelques centimètres, vaincue. Ses mains viennent s'abattre sur la surface lisse du marbre mouillé. Elle sent les inscriptions sous ses doigts. Elle les connaît par cœur.

_À la mémoire de Gerald Fernandez,_

_Héros, ami, partenaire._

_Repose en paix, là où ta rédemption t'a mené._

Il l'a protégée. Il l'a sauvée au prix de sa vie. Il a fait ce choix si… _é__goïste _! Il s'est laissé mourir dans ses bras alors qu'elle l'a _supplié_ de se battre. Elle l'a supplié, encore et _encore_. Elle l'a vu se vider de son sang. Elle a senti son dernier souffle balayer son visage. Elle a entendu ses derniers mots. Elle l'a vu avoir _peur_.

La scène se rejoue tellement de fois dans son esprit. Elle devient plus douloureuse, lui rappelle plus brutalement encore le présent et, ainsi, le futur...

« Tu m'avais… promis ... »

… un futur dans lequel il ne sera pas.


	6. Rupture

**Alisha Horiraito :** Je suis le diable :")

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Rating :** K

* * *

**RUPTURE**

* * *

« Je… je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. »

Erza inspire, essaie de calmer le tumulte de ses émotions et de trouver les mots pour justifier ce choix douloureux. Elle sait qu'il est trop tard pour reculer. Elle doit continuer, malgré cette impression que son cœur va se déchirer sous la souffrance.

« Toi et moi, ce n'est plus possible. »

Elle se mord la lèvre ; oh, elle le voit bien qu'il ne comprend pas, qu'il est perdu, qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire.

« Tu fais partie de ma vie, tu y as une place importante dedans, c'est indéniable. Mais... »

Dieu, que c'est dur ! Elle ne va plus tenir longtemps ; l'émotion commence à la submerger. Elle veut oublier tout ce qu'elle a dit et se jeter sur lui.

« … tu me fais plus de mal que de bien ! »

Erza soupire, détourne le regard pour ne pas craquer, pour ne pas être tentée.

« Je t'aime, tu le sais, hein ? »

Elle inspire, s'enivre, se délecte de son parfum unique et attirant, résiste, encore, encore, encore.

« ... »

Cède.

Et, comme à son habitude, Erza ressort avec lui, avec ce petit paquet contenant son cher ami le _fraisier_ sous le regard consterné du pâtissier et de Gerald.


	7. Cinéma

J'ai décidé de poster un autre chapitre, l'autre étant assez court, et surtout pour me faire pardonner de mes retards de publication... et un nouvel UA, un !**  
**

* * *

**Alisha Horiraito ****: **Alors ma grande question pour toi ... Quand posteras tu ton premier écrit ? Je suis impatiente d'en lire un ! **  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas ! C'est ça ?**  
**

* * *

**Rating : **K

* * *

**CINÉMA**

* * *

Gerald s'ennuyait cruellement.

Il était là, en train de regarder un film pour le moins… c_hiant_. L'histoire en elle-même était un sujet qu'il préférait éviter, juste pour ne pas retourner dans des pensées noires sur cette _chose_ applaudie par les téléspectateurs. Certes, il en fallait pour tous les goûts... mais à ce point ? Il se sentait très mal à l'aise dans cette salle remplie majoritairement de lycéens et lycéennes aux hormones chamboulés.

Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qu'il fichait encore ici, dans cette pièce où l'on pouvait entendre des reniflements et un masticage incessant de pop-corn – il était prêt à parier qu'il s'agissait de Natsu ! – trois allées derrière de là où il était installé ? Ça se résumait en un mot : _Erza_.

Elle était à côté de lui, presque hypnotisée par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux larmoyants. Oui oui, Erza – la _terrible_ chargée de discipline – était sur le point de pleurer à tout moment pour ce truc gluant et suintant l'amour rose. L'ironie est perceptible, non ?

C'était donc en retenant un _énième_ soupir que Gerald essaya de trouver un quelconque intérêt pour ce film. Et, à vrai dire, il n'y arrivait tout bonnement pas alors, vaincu, il s'appuya d'avantage contre le siège et laissa cette puissante _aberration_ effacer le peu de matière grise qui lui restait, dans l'espoir que le temps passerait plus vite.

Et puis, après un instant, les bras posés sur les accoudoirs, un sourcil haussé, il retint un ricanement : ce type était clairement stupide ! Comment pouvait-il rompre comme ça ? Sans raisons valables avec ça ? Nan mais _sérieusement _? Le pire, c'était que l'effet escompté – donc la tristesse si sa déduction était juste – semblait fonctionner à merveille sur plusieurs personnes présentes dans la salle.

Y compris sur _Erza_.

Oh, il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là, lorsqu'elle partit glisser sa main dans la sienne et qu'elle cacha son visage dans son épaule en sanglotant et en marmonnant ;

« C'est tellement injuste pour cette fille … ! »

Gerald s'humidifia les lèvres. Certes, la soudaine perte de distance entre elle et lui était… plus qu'appréciable mais ça ne changeait pas son avis. D'autant plus que...

« Ce n'est qu'un film. »

Grosse erreur. Grosse, _grosse_ erreur.

Erza s'écarta brusquement de lui. Il la regarda, légèrement inquiet sur la question de sa _sécurité_.

Dieu, elle était _vraiment_ furieuse. Il le voyait avec son froncement de sourcils mais aussi avec cette aura _meurtrière_ qui se dégageait d'elle et qui allait bientôt s'abattre sur lui. Il fallait donc qu'il trouve quelque chose, un truc à dire qui inverserait la situation…

« Je ne te ferai jamais ça, Erza. »

Prier était maintenant sa seule option mais il l'écarta bien vite lorsqu'elle écarquilla les yeux, qu'elle resta bloquée sur un simple « je » et qu'elle se mit à rougir. Et bien, il devenait vraiment doué. Peut-être qu'il parviendra à sortir d'ici un un seul morceau.

Du coin de l'œil, il la vit se réinstaller convenablement dans son siège mais en était toujours aussi rouge.

Quelques secondes passèrent et…

… lentement, la main d'Erza vint rejoindre la sienne, leurs doigts s'entrelaçant. Il sentit sa tête s'appuyer à nouveau contre son épaule.

« Idiot. »

Gerald sourit tout en embrassant le sommet du crâne de la rousse avant d'y poser sa joue.

« Je sais. »

Qui sait, le film allait finir par devenir plus agréable maintenant ?


	8. Famille

**Alisha Horiraito :** Et bien voici un nouvel écrit mignon sur les bords, je suppose ? *PAN*

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Rating**** : **K

* * *

**FAMILLE**

* * *

Il fait un temps magnifique aujourd'hui. Pas une once d'un nuage gris qui peut troubler l'immensité bleutée qu'est le ciel pour cette journée d'été.

Et tu es là, dehors, loin de Magnolia, le regard rivé sur ces stèles qui te sont si précieuses. La mousse, les fleurs, la verdure recouvrent les pierres tombales, grimpent sur les murs détruits du petit village dévasté de Rosemary. Les rayons de soleil illuminent, caressent, baignent chaque petits endroits accessibles. Tu souris. Tout semble en paix. Les oiseaux piaillent doucement, une brise tiède amènent quelques pétales rosées, des papillons passent et se posent.

Tu prends une inspiration et te mets à genoux. Ta robe d'un blanc pur que tu as revêtu pour cette occasion effleure le lit d'herbe tendre tandis que tu replaces maladroitement une mèche écarlate derrière ton oreille droite. Ta boucle d'oreille se balance sous ton geste et tu laisses ta bouche s'entrouvrir. Tu bats des cils, observes les écritures que tu pars caresser du bout des doigts. Tu t'arrêtes néanmoins sur la partie recouverte, là où est inscrit ton véritable nom.

Tu souris un peu plus, en coin cette fois.

« Je m'excuse de ne pas être venue plus tôt, souffles-tu. Papa, maman, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. »

Tranquillement, tu fais s'entrelacer tes doigts.

« Ma vie a été assez mouvementé durant ces dernières années. »

Tes paupières s'affaissent un peu sous cette déclaration. Pourtant, il y a toujours cette expression peinte sur ton visage. On peut y lire de la douceur, de l'affection. Et dans tes yeux qui semblent être tout aussi durs et aiguisés que deux lames de bronze, on peut y voir toute la tendresse, la force et la détermination, la fierté, l'honneur qui y coulent.

Tu es Titania, la fille de deux personnes qui ont permis à d'autres de s'échapper au prix de leur propre existence.

Alors tu leur parles. Tu leur montres que tu es digne d'être celle que tu es désormais. Tu ne leur épargnes rien. Tu leur dévoiles ta souffrance, ta joie, ta tristesse, tes craintes. Tu te recueilles comme tu aurais aimé pouvoir le faire, des années avant. Simplement, tu n'as jamais eu le courage d'être ici, de te présenter devant eux. Ou même de revenir à Rosemary, de peur de te retrouver face à tes démons d'antan.

Tu n'es donc pas venue seule.

« Erza ? »

Ton cœur ralentit doucement puis s'accélère. Tu te lèves et te retournes vers la source de ce ténor grave, profond, suave. Tes joues s'imprègnent d'une légère couleur rosée. Qu'importe. Tu regardes s'approcher celui qui détient ton cœur. Tu sens ton souffle se bloquer dans ta gorge sous le regard émeraude qui balaie ton visage. C'est toujours ainsi, malgré toutes ces années qui se sont écoulées durant lesquelles tu as essayé de le haïr, de le détester pour ce qu'il a fait. En vain, tu n'as jamais cessé de l'aimer, au fond, parce qu'il t'a apportée bien plus de bonheur que tu n'as envisagé d'avoir.

Un bonheur qui a pris forme et qui verra le jour dans six mois maintenant.

Il est à côté de toi. Tu laisses glisser ta main dans celle plus grande et chaude du membre de Crime Sorcière qui fait s'entrelacer vos doigts, avec délicatesse.

Ta voix vacilles légèrement sous l'émotion alors que tu présentes Gerald, des petites larmes perlant dans la coin de tes yeux. Tu essaies de trouver les mots pour décrire qui il est, quelle place il occupe dans ton cœur. Et les quelques paroles qui te viennent en tête résument si peu l'entièreté de ce qu'il est, de ce qu'il vaut.

Alors tu places une main contre ta poitrine, à l'emplacement de ton cœur, que tu fais glisser jusqu'à ton ventre.

Ton alliance scintille sous ton geste.

Une larme glisse sur ta joue sous ce fort sentiment qui te submerge.

Tu ne peux plus rêver de mieux, maintenant.

Après tout, tu es là, entourée de ta famille.


	9. Écharpe

UA.

* * *

**Saramandre :** J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce drabble à vrai dire, et moi même j'ai ri en ayant l'idée !

**Alisha Horiraito**** : **Pour être franche, je me pose cette question également ! Et qui sait, peut-être que si Hiro Mashima arrête de nous torturer sur leur cas, nous aurons une chance de le savoir !

* * *

**Disclaimer :**Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Rating : **K

* * *

**ÉCHARPE**

* * *

Il faisait nuit.

Et froid.

Les rues étaient désertes. Les lumières grésillaient parfois. Un chien pouvait aboyer au loin alors que quelqu'un fermait peut-être un peu trop violemment la portière de sa voiture. Leurs pas résonnaient dans l'allée en raison de ce calme.

En somme… c'était l'hiver.

Le silence n'était pas spécialement dérangeant. À vrai dire, cela importait peu aux yeux d'Erza, même si elle préférait _largement_ la voix du lycéen.

Ils arrivèrent devant chez elle après les quelques minutes de trajet et elle gravit les trois marches qui la menaient à la porte. Porte contre laquelle elle s'appuya lorsqu'elle se retourna pour regarder une dernière fois Gerald qui haussa un sourcil.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Elle l'inspecta, lui et sa tenue ; non pas qu'il s'habillait mal, non non non ! Il respectait parfaitement les vêtements obligatoires de l'académie. Cependant, rien ne l'empêchait d'ajouter d'autres choses pour avoir plus chaud. Le problème, c'était qu'il ne semblait pas spécialement s'en préoccuper. Sauf qu'après il tombait _malade_. Et lorsque c'était le cas, il ne venait pas_._

Et est-ce que ça avait le don de rendre ses journées _beaucoup_ moins intéressantes ?

_Oh que oui._

En soupirant, Erza descendit le petit escalier tout en enlevant son écharpe avant de s'arrêter à quelques centimètres en face du garçon. Sans un mot, elle la passa autour de son cou, délicatement, pour saisir avec plus de fermeté les deux extrémités reposant sur sa poitrine pour qu'il se penche, leurs lèvres se rencontrant sous le geste.

Sans se précipiter, elle se détacha de lui, leur bouche se trouvant encore quelques fois. Elle le repoussa doucement, avec un léger sourire et des rougeurs. Un sourire qu'il lui rendit tout en caressant distraitement sa joue, ses yeux émeraude scintillant de tendresse à son égard.

« Merci pour l'écharpe. »

Erza rit et rangea un brin de ses cheveux écarlate derrière son oreille. Elle recula, tourna les talons et partit cette fois pour de bon chez elle.

Et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle se retourna juste une dernière fois pour l'entendre dire ;

« Bonne nuit, Erza. »


	10. First Time

UA ! C:

* * *

**Alisha Horiraito : **Voici _enfin_ ta commande ;)

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Rating :**** M**

* * *

**FIRST TIME**

* * *

_Il y a une première fois à tout. La seule chose qu'il faut, c'est de le vouloir._

* * *

Ça avait commencé comment, déjà ?

Une petite taquinerie ? Un souffle effleurant une parcelle de peau exposée ? Une étreinte un peu trop longue ? Un baiser plus intense qu'à l'accoutumé ? Une caresse plus poussée ?

C'était assez vague, dans la tête d'Erza. Elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment. Elle se rappelait bien de son regard qui avait changé. Un regard qui était passé à quelque chose de plus doux, de plus tendre. Il avait posé une main sur son épaule et elle avait frissonné sous son geste soudain, incertaine de ses intentions. Il lui avait souri tout en la faisant glisser, doucement – _lentement_ – le long de la courbure de son bras jusqu'à sa main dont il s'était saisi. Il l'avait tirée vers lui, avait fait se poser sa paume contre sa nuque, leur corps se pressant. Et puis, la tête enfouie dans son épaule, ses doigts jouant inconsciemment et nerveusement avec les mèches azures, Erza avait remarqué son parfum.

Un parfum fort, envoûtant. Un parfum qui lui rappelait les bois, la mer. Un parfum entêtant, qui donnait envie de s'enivrer, de ne pas s'écarter, de rester et de l'apprécier jusqu'à l'overdose. Elle en était étourdie, subjuguée. Son cœur avait décidé de battre dans un rythme méconnaissable, la laissant pantoise, intriguée aussi à cause de la chaleur inconnue qui envahissait ses sens, qui l'emprisonnait dans une bulle qui pouvait éclater à tout moment.

Il s'écarta, juste assez pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes, une main derrière sa tête pour l'empêcher de se soustraire. Et, pour être franche, elle n'en avait aucune envie. Elle recula lorsqu'il s'avança, passa ses bras autour de son cou lorsque le baiser devint plus passionné, manqua de peu de trébucher lorsque son talon heurta la première marche de l'escalier. Sa respiration était devenue hachée, perturbée par le soudain rythme qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Elle gravit les escaliers, tirant derrière elle Gerald qui se trouvait être dans le même état qu'elle. Elle ouvrit la porte, tremblante, nerveuse, ses jambes devenues soudainement lourdes, le dos tourné au lycéen qui pressa sa bouche contre son omoplate.

Elle entra, se retourna, laissa échapper un éclat de rire lorsqu'il la souleva avec une aisance qui la troubla un instant. La seconde qui suivit, elle se retrouva allongée sur son lit, ses longs cheveux écarlate étalés sur son matelas, les joues rouges et les lèvres entrouvertes à la recherche d'une respiration qu'elle aurait aimé un peu plus calme et posée. Elle plongea dans les yeux émeraude, admira les paillettes dorées qui brillaient sous les faibles rayons de soleil passant par la fenêtre ouverte.

C'était la fin de l'après-midi. Ils avaient travaillé durant des heures, révisé pour les futurs examens. Pourtant, là, Erza était incapable de citer ne serait-ce qu'une chose qu'ils avaient revu. Mais tant pis. Elle s'en fichait pas mal. Elle préférait se concentrer sur la chaleur du baiser qu'ils partageaient, d'apprécier leurs mains qui se trouvaient, de leurs doigts qui s'entrelaçaient délicatement. La cadence pouvait s'accélérer, ralentir, reprendre plus rapidement, redescendre jusqu'à finalement se stabiliser durant un court instant lorsqu'ils s'écartaient pour reprendre leur souffle. Et, alors qu'elle tentait d'égaliser un tant soit peu son pouls, Erza soupira bruyamment lorsque le garçon partit attaquer son cou. Il gémit contre sa peau, ses hanches se broyant contre les siennes. En réponse, son corps s'arqua, se plaqua davantage contre celui tonique de Gerald qui lécha sa clavicule.

« Tu sens si bon, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, comme la fraise. »

Son cœur rata un battement mais n'arrêta pas pour autant sa course.

Il se décala, mit le poids de son corps sur ses genoux pour être dans une position assise et lui intima d'en faire de même en la tirant vers lui, tranquillement. Elle obéit volontiers, ne sentant plus le confort du lit dans son dos comme avant. Bien vite, elle n'y prêta plus d'attention lorsque les mains rugueuses du jeune homme glissèrent sous son débardeur durant quelques secondes avant de reculer et de se crisper sur les bords du vêtement, son regard flou et incertain posé sur elle.

Erza déglutit un temps, ne sachant pas trop si elle devait accepter sa demande silencieuse. Était-ce bien raisonnable, tout ça ? N'y allaient-ils pas un peu trop vite ? Peut-être que c'était un peu précipité ? Ils n'en avaient pas beaucoup parlé. C'était peut-être une erreur. Une grosse erreur. Ils avaient le temps, pas vrai ?

« On peut s'arrêter quand tu le veux, tu sais. »

Elle battit des cils. Alors il était prêt à attendre pour elle ? C'était tentant. Vraiment tentant. Mais…

La lycéenne serra ses cuisses pour essayer de soulager cette pression, ce besoin de plus, en vain. Il avait allumé un feu en même pas quelques secondes en elle. Elle _le_ voulait. Elle avait cruellement envie de lui, de ses baisers, de ses caresses, de ses regards qui la faisaient passer pour l'être le plus merveilleux au monde.

« Non. »

… ce n'était plus le moment de se poser des questions.

« Enlèves-le, chuchota la rousse. Maintenant. »

Pas besoin de le répéter deux fois ; son haut se retrouvait désormais dans un coin de la chambre, traînant par terre, vite rejoint par la chemise immaculée du garçon. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent un peu plus lorsque son regard traîna sur le buste découvert ; ses muscles étaient comme taillés dans du marbre, trop parfaits pour être vrais. Et, tandis qu'elle plaquait ses paumes contre ses pectoraux fermes et lisses, elle songea qu'elle ne se lassera sans doute jamais de les toucher. Ses lèvres brûlantes se pressant contre les siennes, Erza apprécia les mains qui caressaient distraitement ses côtés, sans réel but, jusqu'à ce que, lentement, elles partirent dans son dos, effleurèrent les bretelles de son sous-vêtement, jouèrent avec.

« Fais-le, souffla-t-elle dans sa bouche en haletant légèrement.

\- Tu es sûre ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle reprit leur baiser, leur langue dansant sensuellement. Elle haleta en sentant les crochets se séparer et les sangles chuter de ses épaules.

« Allonges-toi. »

Il prit un recul pour la pousser avec délicatesse, virant dans un même temps le bout de dentelle.

Au moment où sa tête avait touché l'oreiller, Gerald partit dévorer son cou avec férocité. Elle gémit et se tortilla sous lui ; son cou s'étirait pour exposer autant de peau que possible et il avait utilisé cette opportunité pour son plus grand plaisir. Et, tandis qu'il en savourait le goût de sa langue et de sa bouche, il laissa ses mains parcourir son abdomen jusqu'à se stopper sous la face inférieure de ses seins, traçant leur contour, comme s'il attendait sa permission. Lorsqu'elle lâcha un gémissement particulièrement fort, son toucher remonta sur sa poitrine. Elle s'arqua, apprécia la sensation de ses paumes contre ses mamelons durcis, creusa ses doigts dans le cuir chevelu tout en tirant sur les fils bleutés.

« Gerald… »

Le concerné grogna doucement dans son cou. Sa langue si taquine s'était déplacée vers le sud, le long de clavicule, jusqu'à atteindre ses seins. Peut-être que le ressenti de ses doigts jouant avec les pointes rosées et sensibles était agréable mais ce n'était rien comparé à lorsqu'il s'empara de l'une d'elles avec sa bouche.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure et agrippant maintenant le drap d'un blanc pur, Erza se laissa tomber dans le tumulte des sensations que lui donnait le jeune homme. Elle en était réduite à des soupirs qui se muaient en gémissements. Un frisson de satisfaction mélangé à de l'excitation s'empara d'elle lorsque la rousse regarda un court instant le lycéen passer sur son deuxième mamelon, abandonnant l'autre d'une nuance maintenant de rouge à ses doigts habiles.

Dieu, que c'était bon !

À sa grande déception, il se détacha de ses seins et passa son regard sur elle, jusqu'à ses yeux, pendant une seconde à peine, avant de se glisser en arrière en traînant une longue lignée de baisers sur son abdomen jusqu'à la ligne de sa culotte noire. Il passa ses lèvres sur cette dernière, l'effleurant à peine. Elle savait où cela allait mener maintenant mais il ne semblait pas que le garçon comptait retirer son pantalon malgré le renflement évident.

« Gerald ? Fit-elle alors, anxieuse.

\- Est-ce que… je peux ? »

Sa voix était rauque et à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. Ses mains étaient maintenues fermement à sa taille avant de faire une approche lente sur ses hanches. Elle l'observa comme il avait laissé ses orbes verts fixés sur son sous-vêtement. Sa bouche planait à quelques centimètres de la dentelle. Ses yeux vinrent enfin s'accrocher une nouvelle fois aux siens et elle vit la faim suintant en eux, dans une teinte plus foncée.

La lycéenne déglutit, sa gorge devenue sèche, de longs frissons nerveux en prévision la faisant frémir : si Gerald allait faire ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit … Erza hocha fébrilement la tête tout en accordant son attention sur le jeune homme qui fit glisser le vêtement. Elle poussa sur ses hanches pour lui permettre de le retirer sans difficulté. Son cœur cogna sauvagement dans sa cage thoracique alors qu'il écarta ses cuisses dans un mouvement rapide et doux. L'air frais vint lui arracher un nouveau frissonnement, autant que lorsqu'un souffle brûlant effleura son intimité.

Peut-être aurait-il dû lui donner une sorte d'avertissement, songea-t-elle vivement, parce que lorsque sa bouche descendit finalement sur son sexe sans un mot, sa dernière parcelle de santé mentale avait décider de disparaître. Un cri assez gênant lui avait échappé et elle n'avait pas la force d'entreprendre le faire se taire, malgré le fait qu'elle savait pertinemment que la fenêtre était grande ouverte.

Sa langue léchait agréablement son ouverture, traçant sa zone la plus intime comme si il s'agissait d'un endroit sacré, d'un sanctuaire. Il voguait autour des bords, montait à l'occasion sur un point sensible caché, guidé par un mouvement parfait. Il goûta, appuya, mordilla, embrassa, encore et encore, créant en elle un tourbillon de sensations. Erza creusa ses doigts dans le matelas, le corps cambré et recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, jusqu'à ce qu'ils virèrent au blanc sous la pression qu'elle y appliquait.

« Ge-Gerald… ! »

Elle avait chaud. Un feu se construisait en son sein, depuis son bas-ventre, et remontait vers le haut, s'épongeait dans chacun de ses membres. C'était si bon, si fort, si intense. Elle haletait, ivre de ce bien être, ses hanches ondulant pour l'encourager, même si c'était inutile. Il continua de la maintenir ainsi, durant de longues minutes de pur délice et, sans même sans rendre compte, elle avait passé sa main dans la crinière soyeuse, avide de le conduire là où elle en avait le plus envie.

Il ne la titilla pas, au contraire. Ses mains agrippées à ses hanches, Gerald plaqua un peu plus sa bouche contre son sexe, lui coupant le souffle.

Hors d'haleine, Erza se cambra fortement sur le lit. Son corps entré en ébullition fut traversé d'un spasme soudain, incontrôlable, déclencheur d'une vague sans pareille qui l'aveugla, la fracassa, la ravit. Sa poitrine se soulevait dans un rythme erratique tandis qu'elle sentit le lycéen déposer un baiser sur sa cuisse en gémissant.

À ce simple son, une flammèche se raviva dans le creux de son ventre.

C'était avec le cœur battant encore la chamade qu'elle se redressa doucement, appréciant les délicieux frissons qui la secouaient encore.

« Je pense que tu portes trop de vêtements. »

Il sourit, de ce sourire ravageur qui provoquait cet arrêt temporaire de tout battement de ce muscle si vivace, au fond d'elle, tout en parvenant à faire danser des papillons à l'intérieur d'elle.

« Sans aucun doute. »

Elle se demandait encore d'où lui venait cette soudaine confiance en elle alors qu'il l'embrassait tendrement malgré toute la luxure brillant dans son regard. Elle détacha avec aisance sa ceinture pour descendre dans un même geste pantalon et sous-vêtement. Il grogna lorsqu'elle lui mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en le poussant sur le matelas, mains à plat sur son torse imberbe, ses jambes de chaque côté de sa taille, son intimité se frottant lascivement contre son érection.

« Erza… »

Dans un mouvement brusque, le garçon se saisit de ses hanches pour inverser leur position. Un cri de surprise lui échappa, très vite étouffée par une langue et une bouche avide qui chutèrent dans son cou pendant qu'une main s'amusait avec un sein rond et ferme.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi… »

Et c'était loin d'être un euphémisme, à première vue.

Gerald se colla un peu plus contre elle, enfiévré, son gland pressé contre son ouverture. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, collante, mais oublia ses détails lorsque les yeux émeraude atterrirent à nouveau dans les siens. Ils étaient sombres maintenant, remplis d'un appétit qu'il tenait plus que tout à combler désormais. Alors la rousse passa ses bras autour de son cou, sourit en lui donnant un bref baiser pour ensuite enfouir sa tête dans une épaule large et musclée.

« On peut toujours…

\- Tais-toi. »

Il rit. Les vibrations se propagèrent de son corps. C'était agréable. Mais pas autant que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était attendue, ça n'avait pas été aussi douloureux ; juste des picotements et quelques brûlures. Elle avait laissé échapper un long gémissement, incapable de se contenir sous la friction produite lorsqu'il se recula pour revenir avec force, secouant le lit en dessous. Tête rejetée en arrière, la bouche ouverte sous l'exquise sensation qui coulait dans ses veines, Erza ne pouvait que chanter le prénom du jeune homme pendant qu'il répétait l'action, encore et encore, de manière lente et délibérée.

« Bon sang, Erza… »

Son souffle haché partit lui caresser l'oreille. Ses coups de reins restèrent dans un rythme taquin, lui intimant de réclamer plus.

« Je t'en supplie… _Gerald_… plus vite …! »

Son bassin bougeait au même rythme que celui de son amant qui avait obéit sans protester.

La friction de leur corps la rendait folle et, perdue dans ce maelstrom d'émotions, elle n'avait pas remarqué que ses ongles ratissèrent les muscles du dos, lui arrachant un gémissement plus fort que les autres. Ses coups de reins se firent plus puissants, ne lui laissant aucune minute de répit. Le feu qui s'était emparé d'elle précédemment revint, plus brute, déclencha en elle une explosion de plaisir qui continua de bouillir dans ses veines, plus insipide encore, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri se fraya un chemin, lorsque la moindre de ses terminaisons nerveuses furent saturées par l'immense vague de plaisir qui se fracassait encore dans tout son être.

Sous ces exquises réminiscences, Erza tenta de réguler sa respiration alors que Gerald se retirait d'elle en déposant un baiser sous son oreille, lui arrachant un rire. Aussitôt qu'il s'installa à son côté, elle se sentit attirer dans ses bras. Il était encore chaud et essoufflé.

Distraitement, elle passa un doigt sur les abdominaux saillants qui se contractèrent à son passage, le tout sous son regard attentif. La sueur donnait un aspect différent sur ses muscles.

Elle s'humidifia les lèvres, incapable de comprendre comment son corps pouvait encore réclamer.

« Peut-être devrions-nous retourner étudier, suggéra faiblement Gerald en s'asseyant.

\- Hum… »

Peut-être, oui...

Sans le moindre avertissement, elle le plaqua sur le matelas, s'installant confortablement sur lui. Il battit des cils, perplexe. Elle pouvait voir son pouls s'accélérer tandis qu'elle souriait de manière suggestive.

… mais pour le moment, Erza comptait étudier _autre chose_.


	11. Amusement

**Alisha Horiraito : **Je suis contente que le précédent écrit a été à son goût ! Je dois avouer que j'ai beaucoup hésiter sur le fait de le réécrire car c'était bel et bien mon premier de ce genre. Bon, comme je l'ai dit, il y a une première fois à tout, pas vrai ?

**Lulu Folle :** Bien heureuse que tu ai aimé ces petits chapitres !

**Lilo : **Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter chacun des bouts de vie que j'ai posté dans ce recueil-ci. Je dois dire que c'est une chose très plaisante et qui fait chaud au cœur, autant que le fait que tu ai apprécié chacun d'entre eux ! J'espère que ces écrits continueront de te plaire, car c'est loin d'être fini !

**Dreenaeth :** C'est avec un immense sourire que je te remercie d'avoir porté ton attention sur ce recueil et pour avoir lu chaque moment de vie ainsi que pour les avoir commenté. J'espère que tu continueras de les apprécier, autant que pour les précédents.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Rating :** T

* * *

**AMUSEMENT**

* * *

« Ah ! Arrêtes !

\- C'est toi qui a commencé !

\- Non !

\- Si ! »

Sans prévenir, Gerald inversa leur position, un sourire taquin collé aux lèvres et un éclat mesquin traversant ses prunelles.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à… »

_Trop tard_.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher, un rire monta de sa gorge tandis qu'elle se tortillait sous lui et ses attaques. L'euphorie lui fit monter des larmes de joie aux yeux alors qu'elle ne cessait pas de s'esclaffer sous les chatouilles que lui faisaient subir son compagnon. Il aimait tant ce son cristallin, si mélodieux, qui gonflait son cœur de bonheur et d'une certaine affection.

« Je… te… déteste ! Parvint-elle à articuler entre deux éclats de rire.

\- Tu ne devrais pas me supplier, plutôt ? »

Son amusement était palpable dans sa voix profonde et suave.

Pourtant, ce fut de lui-même qu'il cessa, presque comme hypnotisé par la déesse qu'incarnait cette farouche guerrière allongée sous lui, le souffle court et les joues rougies, ses longs cheveux écarlate en fouillis mais toujours aussi magnifiques et flamboyants. Elle le regardait, intriguée, à travers ses paupières mi-closes. À vrai dire, ainsi, avec ses lèvres roses entrouvertes pour reprendre une respiration régulière, Erza était un vrai appel à la luxure, davantage en portant cette chemise bien trop grande pour elle qui se retroussait vers ses hanches et qui se trouvait être ouverte en haut de quelques boutons, pour donner un décolleté plus que généreux.

« Gerald ? »

Inconsciemment, le concerné s'était penché vers elle, avec l'idée de lui voler un baiser. Et il aurait pu si elle n'avait pas émis un petit rire pour échanger dans un même temps leur position d'un mouvement fluide. Il sentit le matelas dans son dos et les mains de la jeune femme sur son torse, ses ongles appuyant contre sa peau.

« Tu ne pensais quand même pas que ça allait être aussi simple ? »

Il déglutit, inquiet pour la suite des événements, tandis qu'Erza se penchait sur lui, partant brosser ses lèvres contre les siennes avec délice. Elle sourit puis posa sa bouche contre son oreille droite, en inspirant, le faisant frémir.

« Tu t'es bien amusé, susurra-t-elle. À mon tour maintenant. »


	12. Séduction

**UA.**

* * *

**Alisha Horiraito ****:** ça c'est le cas de le dire... ! XD

**Lulu-folle ****: **Tiens, tu viens de me donner une idée pour le prochain !

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Rating :** T

* * *

**SÉDUCTION**

* * *

C'était un dîner d'affaire pour un énorme investissement, rien de plus. Alors adopter une tenue convenable était bien nécessaire pour parfaire la future offre, non ? Ce fut donc avec un maquillage discret mais efficace, une robe d'un noir intense révélatrice de chacune de ses courbes, un décolleté ravageur, un sourire charmeur sur ses lèvres teintées de carmin, ses longs cheveux écarlate attachés en un chignon lâche, qu'Erza fit son entrée dans ce restaurant classé cinq étoiles où les plus gros bonnets partaient déguster des mets hors de prix, chaussée de ses meilleurs talons à aiguilles. Si elle voulait faire bonne impression, autant frapper un bon coup avec autant de force possible, pas vrai ?

« Vous désirez ? S'enquit l'homme de la réception non sans avec un regard baladeur.

\- Je dois retrouver Monsieur Fernandez. »

Il consulta d'un coup d'œil rapide son cahier posé sur le petit guichet.

« Mademoiselle Scarlett, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle automatiquement.

\- Je vous en prie, suivez-moi. »

Avec seulement quelques pas dans cet environnement, la jeune femme avait senti plus d'une observation sur sa personne tandis qu'elle suivait le garçon. Une satisfaction l'envahit quand elle constata avec joie qu'elle avait bien fait de se vêtir ainsi, sans compter le fait que cet endroit était des plus luxueux ; l'ambiance tamisée que procurait les lumières rajoutait un charme supplémentaire aux murs peints de couleurs chaudes. Une certaine intimité régnait entre chaque table et ce fut avec une appréhension qu'Erza se rendit compte que ce n'était pas dans cette pièce que se tiendrait le dîner mais plutôt dans une autre, à l'étage.

Le réceptionniste l'accompagna jusqu'au bout, ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer de la main.

Elle battit des cils, incertaine de s'il s'agissait d'une blague. C'était un balcon avec une vue pour le moins époustouflante de Magnolia ; d'ici la ville semblait en feu avec tous les éclats qu'elle pouvait percevoir. Les étoiles étaient bien plus perceptibles de là et brillaient fougueusement. L'air était chaud. Une table était dressée à la perfection, napée d'un blanc pur. Lorsqu'elle s'avança, elle partit effleurer la texture du tissu, puis les couverts en argent, les verres et, enfin, la rose d'un rouge profond placée dans le vase de cristal qui se trouvait au milieu.

« Si vous pouviez patienter quelques instants, fit l'homme, Monsieur Fernandez ne tardera pas. »

Erza hocha mollement la tête et elle entendit la porte se fermer doucement.

Cette boule dans son ventre qui s'était invitée ne semblait pas prête de partir tandis qu'elle continuait d'analyser les détails placés sur la table dressée avec harmonie. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un fichu dîner alors hors de question de repenser à ce que Mirajane n'avait pas cessé d'insinuer alors qu'elle se préparait pour la rencontre. Il n'y avait rien d'autre derrière ça. C'était simplement pour conclure l'affaire qu'elle avait accepté de venir ce soir. Et c'était pour cette même raison que son client lui avait proposé tout ça.

Inconsciemment, elle regarda son reflet dans le verre. Peut-être en avait-elle trop fait pour ce soir ? N'était-ce pas trop osé ? Et s'il n'aimait pas du tout sa tenue ? Elle consulta rapidement son téléphone qu'elle avait sorti de son sac-à-main noir. Dieu. Il était impossible de faire marche arrière, maintenant.

« Pressée de partir, Scarlett ? »

Un sursaut l'ébranla lorsque le timbre feutré du jeune multimilliardaire vint lui caresser les tympans et que deux mains se posèrent délicatement sur ses épaules découvertes. Elle s'écarta immédiatement de ce dernier d'un pas, comme brûlée au vif sous son toucher. Il haussa un sourcil, un sourire amusé peint aux lèvres.

« Vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ? J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre.

\- Non. Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis arrivée il y a peu. »

Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus et elle ne put retenir le sien, en écho.

« Et si nous nous installions, proposa-t-il en désignant les chaises. Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour rien, après tout. »

Il avait raison. La signature n'allait pas se faire toute seule.

En un vrai gentleman, Fernandez lui tira son siège pour qu'elle puisse s'installer confortablement. Une petite attention qui ne put que lui faire plaisir. Après tout, il fut un temps où elle n'avait pas aperçu l'ombre d'une bonne manière avec la gente masculine qu'elle fréquentait presque tous les jours : Natsu et Grey, entre autre, avaient encore beaucoup de progrès à faire sur ce domaine aux grands désespoirs de leur compagne respective.

Erza vit s'asseoir en face d'elle le jeune homme qui déboutonna sa veste de costume d'un bleu marine profond pour le moins impeccable. Au même moment, un serveur fit son entrée avec une bouteille de vin. Il partit remplir leur coupe consciencieusement. Tout était parfaitement orchestré. Lorsqu'il partit d'un pas léger après avoir laissé la bouteille sous la demande du bleuté, elle reporta son attention sur ce dernier qui passait machinalement ses doigts sur son couteau tout en balayant son visage de ses yeux émeraude tachetés d'or. Son regard était intense, inquisiteur, sûr de lui. Il savait parfaitement où mènerait ce dîner d'après son attitude mais il restait hors de question qu'elle perde la partie de son terrain ce soir.

« Ai-je quelques chose de déplaisant pour que vous me dévisagiez ainsi ?

\- Loin de là, répondit le jeune homme en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise. Vous êtes juste particulièrement ravissante ce soir.

\- Flatterie ? Quel dommage que j'y sois insensible.

\- Et bien vous ne me facilitez pas la tâche. C'est un agréable changement concernant la gente féminine que j'ai l'habitude de côtoyer. Mis à part ma secrétaire au tempérament assez … Colérique.

\- J'ai trouvé Ultia d'agréable compagnie.

\- Vous n'êtes pas son souffre douleur.

\- Vous êtes pourtant son supérieur.

\- Cela ne veut rien dire. Je ne suis pas un tyran. J'encourage les liens dans mon entreprise car je pense que c'est important.

\- Les relations sont indispensables dans ce monde, effectivement.

\- Nous en venons ainsi au vif du sujet, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un sourire vint chatouiller la commissure de ses lèvres alors que la femme d'affaire se saisissait avec lenteur de son verre à pied pour savourer le nectar versé dedans, ses orbes de bronze se fixant avec témérité dans ceux éclatants de curiosité.

« Vous souhaitez réellement cet investissement. »

Ce n'était pas une question mais une constatation de la situation. Avait-il songé que tout cela n'avait été qu'un moyen de détourner son attention d'une meilleure proposition ? Certes, Erza se savait parfois manipulatrice pour réussir mais elle n'était pas folle pour passer à côté de ce phénomène qu'était Gerald Fernandez.

« Mais j'ai autre chose à vous offrir. »

Surprise mais soudain piquée par la curiosité, elle effleura de sa bouche le rebord du verre, attendant la suite.

« J'estime que… »

Il se leva avec tranquillité tout en attachant le bouton de sa veste. Elle le suivit du regard tandis qu'il contournait d'un pas lent l'obstacle qu'était la table.

« … verser cette somme dans votre entreprise ne me sera pas bénéfique.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir ? Vous estimez que c'est une cause perdue ?

\- Vous pouvez voir ça ainsi, oui. J'y ai longuement réfléchi vous savez et… »

Elle le sentit dans son dos avant que ses mains se posent à nouveau sur elle durant cette nuit, sur ses épaules, tandis que son souffle cajola sa nuque puis le dos de son oreille.

« … devenir un associé pour Fairy Tail serait bien plus avantageux pour nos deux affaires, mademoiselle Scarlett. »

Un associé ?

Après une longue série de jurons qu'elle se destinait pour ne pas avoir envisagé une seconde cet aspect, la jeune femme tenta de garder une expression calme mais la soudaine proximité de son client n'arrangeait rien, autant que la nouvelle réflexion qu'il venait d'apporter.

« Pourquoi se borner à rester sur Fairy Tail ? S'enquit-elle. Vous êtes pourtant loin d'être idiot, non ? »

Car la concurrence était bien là, désormais. De nouvelles sociétés venaient empiéter sur les territoires des autres et ce, soit pour les détruire ou les annexer d'une quelconque manière. Une talonnait de près celle où travaillait Erza : Sabertooth. Vu le prestige que gagnait cette dernière, il suffisait d'un chiffre plus important pour qu'elle renverse Fairy Tail malgré les compétences évidentes.

Ce fut donc intriguée qu'Erza se leva à son tour de son siège qu'elle admettait volontiers être confortable pour se diriger vers la rambarde du balcon où elle posa une main pour que ses ongles pianotent dessus.

« Vous venez de dire la réponse : je ne suis pas un imbécile. J'ai un minimum de jugeote concernant ce genre d'accord.

\- Vous vous doutez bien du risque encouru.

\- Êtes-vous en train d'hésiter ?

\- Non. Je ne comprend pas, voilà tout. »

Fernandez s'approcha.

« Fairy Tail est en pleine crise mais cela ne vous empêche pas de vouloir vous associer à nous.

\- Et alors ?

\- C'est un pari risqué. »

Elle l'entendit rire. Prenait-il cette situation à la légère ? Mécontente, elle lui fit face mais retint juste sa respiration en se rendant compte qu'il était bien plus proche que prévu. Son cœur s'emballa contre son gré, se mit à battre de manière irrégulière lorsqu'il l'emprisonna entre ses bras, ses mains allant attraper la barre de la rambarde.

« Ce n'est pas grave, murmura Fernandez. J'aime le risque. »

Disait-il ça en sachant pertinemment qu'elle pouvait à tout moment lui briser les côtes sous sa soudaine audace envers elle ?

« Vous n'y gagnez rien, dans cette histoire. »

Fernandez se pencha un peu. Son nez caressa le sien. Son exquis parfum lui fit tourner la tête pendant que leur souffle se mélangeait.

« Tu te trompes. »

_Tutoiement._

« J'y gagne des relations, Erza. »

_Erza._

« Et comme tu l'as dis, les relations sont importantes. »

_Manipulateur._

« Il suffit ensuite de séduire des investisseurs. »

Silence. Elle s'humidifia les lèvres, battit à la légère des cils, fit dériver durant quelques secondes son regard sur la bouche de Gerald.

« Comme vous le faîtes maintenant ? »

Il prit une faible inspiration.

« Associée, rectifia-t-il après un instant.

\- Pardon ? »

Une de ses mains partit sur sa joue. C'était chaud. Doux. Affectueux.

« Nous devrions sceller ce contrat. »

Ce soir, le tour était joué, bien que les rôles aient été inversé.

Oui.

Car après tout, ce soir, Erza était séduite.


	13. Avenir

Ayant remarqué que le chapitre précédent a provoqué un effet assez inattendu, en voici la suite. Je m'excuse des fautes

→ **Attention, info :** Il y a de fortes possibilité que je ne publie plus rien durant les grandes vacances et les semaines qui suivront. Concernant ce recueil, je vais juste publier ce chapitre là cette semaine. **Cela ne veut pas dire que j'abandonne** mais que mes écrits reprendront sans doute à la prochaine rentrée scolaire.

* * *

**Alisha Horiraito :** Oui, je n'ai pas pu résister à cette envie de faire ce petit clin d'œil à Nouvelle Ère. Pour la school fic, je t'avoue que cette idée me tente mais je dois déjà réunir toutes les idées principales et également au moins finir **Sorcellerie**. En tout cas, heureuse que tu ai aimé** Séduction** et je te laisse lire la suite de celui-ci ;)

**Lulu-folle :** Il est clair que Mirajane possède un sixième sens pour dénicher ce genre d'histoire !

**Kylie Scarlet :** Et oui, une petite absence et … Surprise ! En tout cas, ravie de voir que tu apprécie mes écrits, ça me fait très plaisir ! Ayant remarqué que toi aussi tu as apprécié le dernier chapitre, voici la suite qui te devrait te plaire … c:

**Lilo : **Tiens, te revoilà ;) On peut dire que tu as beaucoup aimé **Séduction** ! J'en suis ravie, vraiment, moi qui pensais que ce chapitre allait être perçu comme tous les autres. Je me suis trompée et je le constate avec joie ! En attendant, je te laisse retrouver notre sexy multimilliardaire C:

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Rating :** T

* * *

**AVENIR**

* * *

Gerald n'était pas un homme qui se plaignait. Par contre, il était un homme aimant faire remarquer qu'il était conquis. Ce n'était pas compliqué. Il lui suffisait de sourire – un sourie en coin, si charmeur, que la gente féminine semblait plus qu'apprécier – et d'un regard appuyé, inquisiteur, ponctué par des phrases où le sous-entendu pesait clairement son sens. Il existait sans doute des méthodes qui montraient explicitement ce qu'il souhaitait, oui, mais il préférait cette approche lente, cette manière de créer puis d'attiser une tension prête à exploser à n'importe quel moment.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

Personne à l'intérieur.

D'un pas, il rejoignit _sa_ récente associée – il adorait se le répéter dans la tête, inlassablement, c'était plus fort que lui – qui le regardait, impatiente, ses deux orbes de bronze fixés dans ses propres prunelles. Il avait l'impression d'être transpercé par deux lames au tranchant aiguisé. Ça pouvait être désagréable, perçu comme une attaque, une provocation. Pour lui, c'était un défi. Il le voyait ainsi. Qui l'en blâmerait ? Était-il le premier à désirer dompter cette somptueuse créature qu'était Erza Scarlett ? Sans nul doute que non. Elle était une femme capable de faire s'embraser un pauvre homme sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte. Et, bêtement, il était tombé dans ce piège, cette route où faire marche arrière était impossible.

Levant la main, le jeune homme comptait appuyer sur le bouton de l'étage mais rencontra accidentellement celle plus petite et douce de la rousse qui sursauta. Un petit écart qu'il repéra aisément et qui déplut immédiatement à la concernée qui détourna les yeux, presque comme gênée par son propre comportement.

« C'est bien le troisième ? S'enquit-il avec une voix faible mais contrôlée.

\- Oui. »

Ce n'était pas le cas de la sienne. Elle était hésitante. Tremblante. Un peu rauque. Était-il ravi de ça, de ce changement soudain ? Bien sûr. Qui ne le serait pas en observant cette impitoyable femme d'affaire qui était sur le point de craquer ? Pas lui, en tout cas. Et ça, pour valeur sûre. Après tout, que pouvait-il bien demander de plus ?

D'un mouvement lent, Gerald pressa la touche, ses yeux émeraude ne cessant pas un instant de se balader sur le visage aux joues légèrement rougies de sa collègue qui s'appuyait contre la paroi, la respiration lourde, sa poitrine se soulevant sous le rythme, son corps frissonnant.

Oui. Que pouvait-il bien demander de plus ?

Il la vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure, ses dents appuyer contre la chair rosée et pulpeuse.

C'était simple. Que ce soit lui qui la morde, cette lèvre. La mordre, l'embrasser, s'en délecter. Juste ça. _Ou plus_. Comme savourer cette peau tendre, sans doute sucrée, délicieuse. La plaquer contre la paroi, l'entendre gémir, crier, hurler même son prénom, encore et encore. Il la voulait. Il la désirait. Il souhaitait plus que tout l'aimer dans son entièreté, la combler, la ravir. Il lui suffisait pour ça de l'effleurer, de la toucher. De la sentir contre lui. Et puis il parcourrait chaque pouce de sa peau pâle, apprécierait le galbe de ses longues jambes enserrer sa taille tandis qu'il pousserait en elle pour entendre le son de sa voix s'élever.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Ils étaient sombres, la luxure les imprégnant d'une teinte plus foncée.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent soudainement.

Comme si une bulle venait d'éclater, ils reprirent soudain leurs esprits et détournèrent respectivement le regard de l'autre, leur sang battant puissamment à leurs oreilles et leur cœur ne cessant pas un instant leur folle course. Ils étaient arrivés à l'étage, proche de leur séparation de la journée. C'était toujours ainsi ; avec ses bonnes manières, Gerald proposait à Erza de la raccompagner jusqu'à destination, sans rien faire ou tenter, même alors qu'il se tenait devant elle et sa chambre d'hôtel dont elle venait d'ouvrir la porte tranquillement, sans se presser, comme si elle voulait que l'instant puisse durer un peu plus longtemps.

Comme dans ses propres désirs.

« À demain. »

La gorge sèche, le multimilliardaire comptait faire un pas en arrière, comme toujours. Ce n'était pas bon de trop précipiter les choses. Il devait prendre son temps. Apprécier les jours. Être calme. Ne pas écouter ses pulsions. Et arrêter de la dévorer ainsi des yeux, au point de la faire rougir comme maintenant. Mais elle était si belle, attendrissante aussi. Il s'en voulait parfois d'avoir de telles pensées envers elle.

_Juste parfois_.

La porte commença à se fermer avant de se stopper, d'un coup. Ce geste l'étonna, le surpris. Et ça, autant que la phrase prononcée tout de suite après.

« Tu ne veux pas entrer et boire un verre, histoire de fêter l'affaire d'aujourd'hui ? »

Allait-il se faire prier ? Hors de question. À la place, un sourire vit le jour sur ses fines lèvres, s'étirant un peu plus dans un coin, alors qu'il fit son entrée dans la pièce d'un pas nonchalant. Il fallait toujours se contrôler, autant dans sa démarche que dans ses émotions. Et ça pouvait être un jeu d'enfant avec une volonté construite au fil de dures années.

« Du whisky, ce sera bon ? L'interrogea Erza en se dirigeant vers la cuisine après avoir clos la sortie.

\- Qu'importe du moment que c'est avec toi. »

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres mais ne dis rien, fronça un peu les sourcils et partit cette fois définitivement dans la salle adjacente en lui ayant permis au préalable de s'installer où bon lui semblait et de se mettre à l'aise. Soit. Il observa son environnement, peu surpris de la décoration et des couleurs : simple mais parfaite, du mobilier fait de bois et poli à la main, des murs d'un blanc pur, pâle, des sofas crème qui inspiraient confort et détente. Oui. C'était un bon hôtel. Grâce aux baies vitrées, la vue était aussi magnifique que jamais mais pas autant que le reflet qui venait d'apparaître dedans, avec une bouteille et des verres. Durant quelques instants, il se permit cet écart – ce _petit_ écart – de laisser son cœur louper un battement. Il avait sentit le parfum de fraises si intense de son associée qui était passée à côté de lui pour poser ce qu'elle tenait sur la table basse de cristal.

Erza s'était penchée en avant et, gêné, le jeune homme avait tourné la tête pour éviter de se satisfaire de cette vue avant de la contourner pour s'asseoir dans le siège en face, tout en desserrant le nœud de sa cravate et en ôtant sa veste noire.

« J'attendais une bonne occasion pour l'ouvrir, expliqua-t-elle en déversant le liquide ambré dans les coupes.

\- Une occasion comme trinquer avec moi ? »

Elle rit et il était prêt à jurer que c'était une des plus belles choses qu'il avait entendu en ce monde.

« Non, s'amusa l'écarlate. Mais je pense qu'une affaire s'élevant à quelques millions nécessite ce petit hommage.

\- Sans oublier les accords qui seront signés demain.

\- Exactement. »

Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'en aille s'installer dans le siège à l'opposé de lui, Erza vint se mettre à son côté, debout, un sourire sur ses lèvres rosées et horriblement tentatrices.

« À l'avenir, trinqua-t-elle.

\- À _notre_ avenir. »

C'était plus fort que lui. Beaucoup plus fort. Les mots lui avaient échappé. Qu'importe. L'effet escompté était bien là.

Leurs verres s'étaient doucement entrechoqués.

Leur regard s'était croisé, à nouveau.

« Oui, approuva-t-elle dans un murmure. À notre avenir. »

Le désir était monté.

_Encore_.

« Dis-moi, Scarlett…

\- Hum ? Répondit la concernée de manière évasive.

\- Comment le perçois-tu, ce futur ? »

Elle battit des cils durant quelques secondes.

« Là ? »

Il répondit par l'affirmative en hochant la tête et en se levant avec une certaine fluidité, son verre posé sur la table, vite rejoint par celui de la jeune femme dont il s'était saisi, avec délicatesse, la surprenant peut-être autant qu'avec leur proximité.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Silence.

Sa respiration était devenue aussi lourde que lorsqu'ils étaient dans l'ascenseur. La sienne aussi. Mais tant pis. Au diable le contrôle. Il voulait juste être submergé par tout ce qu'il ressentait pour le lui montrer, pour qu'elle puisse savoir tout ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment même.

Et pour le restant de sa pitoyable existence.

Il n'était pas de nature capricieuse. Pourtant, il était prêt à faire une entorse à ça, ce soir, lorsque son sang se mit à bouillir lentement mais sûrement dans ses veines.

« Et toi ? »

Quelle délicate attention de sa part que de lui retourner la question en toute innocence, comme si elle ne savait pas se qui était en train de le consumer. Et de _la_ consumer. Elle était incroyable. Belle. Forte. Déterminée. Courageuse. Elle était un tout. Un tout qu'il désirait posséder lors de cette nuit et des autres, encore et encore. Il n'aspirait qu'à ça. L'aimer, lui prouver à quel point elle était une femme passionnée qui méritait le meilleur.

Ses mains trouvèrent ses joues brûlantes.

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les siennes.

Peut-être était-ce trop soudain, spontané. Il l'admettait volontiers et sans rechigner mais, s'il se devait d'être franc, il n'oublierait pas le fait de mentionner que c'était délicieusement enivrant que de l'embrasser sans restrictions. Et le plus bon dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle le lui rendait, son baiser. Erza avait poussé un gémissement lorsqu'il lui avait mordu la lèvre inférieure, lentement, sans forcer, avant de caresser sa langue de la sienne. Il avait laissé glisser ses mains de ses joues, sa mâchoire, son cou, ses clavicules, sa poitrine, sa taille, ses hanches afin de la plaquer contre lui, un sourire étirant sa bouche.

« Je peux dire… que c'est ça, ta réponse ? Souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers.

\- En partie. »

Elle frissonna au son de sa voix rauque mais garda un regard rempli de curiosité mêlée à de l'envie, au point que Gerald vint à nouveau s'emparer de ses lèvres avec empressement, appréciant cette douce sensation et cette ivresse qu'elle lui apportait. Son parfum lui faisait tourner la tête, le rendait extatique. Il se sentit poussé jusque dans une pièce – non sans avoir heurté quelques meubles par un manque d'attention – puis sur un lit, le confort du matelas allant s'appuyer contre son dos. Avec une inspiration, il se redressa sur ses coudes, scrutant à travers ses yeux mi-clos la rousse qui fit glisser la fermeture de sa robe, sans se presser, l'ombre d'un rougissement sur ses joues. L'éclat de la lune passant par les immenses fenêtres accentuait la pâleur de sa peau mais ses longs cheveux écarlate paraissaient encore s'enflammer.

Après avoir que très vaguement perçu la friction du tissu s'échouer par terre, il se permit d'admirer le corps sans défaut de sa partenaire qui grimpa sur le lit, venant lui arracher un baiser tout en plaçant ses mains sur son torse, lui faisait perdre ses appuis sans difficulté. Les boutons de sa chemise sautèrent l'un après l'autre, exposant son buste musclé et ferme où la provocante poitrine cachée par de la dentelle noire vint se presser. Sana avertissement, il changea leur position pour se retrouver sur elle et enlever son haut pour le jeter machinalement dans un coin de la pièce, sans y prêter un quelconque regard. Il était bien trop subjugué par la déesse allongée sous lui, haletante et désireuse de plus.

« Tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'attends ça… »

Oh oui, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait refoulé son désir plus d'une fois, tant bien que mal. Ça avait été difficile, ils étaient souvent ensemble, souvent autant le jour que la nuit lorsqu'ils devaient faire des recherches approfondies sur leurs clients, afin d'éviter les mauvaises surprises. Il l'avait vu sous différents facettes et avait aimé chacune d'entre elles. Et il se doutait bien qu'il y en avait bien d'autre encore. Ce soir, il en verrait. Il la découvrira sous un nouveau jour alors qu'elle s'abandonnera dans ses bras, réduite en gémissements et cris qu'il savoura jusqu'au dernier.

Erza s'était redressée, sa bouche baisant fébrilement la sienne alors que ses ongles effleurèrent son torse et ses abdominaux saillants. Ils atteignirent sa ceinture qu'elle défit avec adresse, ses yeux de bronze ancrés dans les siens. Elle lui sourit puis susurra, près de son oreille ;

« Alors pourquoi es-tu encore en train de palabrer ? »

Sans un mot, ils échangèrent un autre baiser, avides de la longue nuit qu'ils avaient devant eux.


	14. Attente

Donc voilà. Les cours reprennent et donc, par la même occasion, mes publications. J'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre, comme avant, et vous dit bonne lecture mes choux !

* * *

UA.

* * *

**Alisha Horiraito : **J'ai relu mon dernier écrit pour ce recueil pour constater les innombrables fautes faites… je vais sans aucun doute m'aventurer à les corriger, dès que j'ai le temps, un jour, si le courage m'en dit. Cependant, je suis plus que ravie que tu ai adoré cette suite à laquelle j'avais voulu faire une fin assez différente. Bon, je me suis abstenue et le résultat a quand même semblé satisfaisant. J'espère que cette publication va compenser un tout petit peu ces deux mois sans nouvelles qui se profilent à l'horizon…

**Lulu – folle :** Je dois dire que l'expression que tu as choisi sied à merveille pour résumer **Avenir **!

**Lilo : **Et bien, je t'exprime ma gratitude d'avoir aimé le précédent chapitre et ensuite, je m'excuse de cette non-publication… j'espère que cette année, j'arriverai à poster de manière plus harmonieuse, même si j'en doute fortement x)

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas encore ( l'espoir fait vivre, nan ? ).

* * *

**Rating : **T

* * *

**ATTENTE**

* * *

Le voyage avait été long. Très long.

_Trop_ long.

Erza se savait patiente lorsqu'elle le souhaitait mais beaucoup moins quand les conditions ne s'y prêtaient pas. Quelques légères turbulences lors du trajet en avion, des personnes – qui se trouvaient être ses futurs collègues – bruyantes, une chaleur soudaine. Ce genre de critères ne permettaient pas forcément d'être calme mais plutôt d'être à bout de nerfs. Par chance, elle avait su trouver un minimum de self contrôle pour ne pas craquer. L'atterrissage de l'énorme boîte métallique – car il fallait le dire ; les transports aériens, Erza n'en était pas spécialement friande – avait été un grand soulagement. Bien sûr, elle ne s'était pas attardée dans les environs plus longtemps, pressée de se trouver dans un endroit où elle pourrait se détendre et anéantir son fichu mal de crâne. Elle s'était dirigée vers un humer noir tout en rehaussant sa paire de lunettes de soleil et en jetant un coup d'œil au trafic ainsi qu'aux passants, désireuse de rester inaperçue, sa main tenant toujours la poignet de sa valise. Alors, quelque peu absorbée par son observation des environs, la jeune femme ne prêta guère d'attention à son chauffeur qui vint s'occuper de son bagage et lui ouvrir la portière.

« Votre voyage s'est bien passé ? »

Le trajet avait commencé depuis quelques minutes maintenant, de manière assez paisible. Et reposante. Cela convenait parfaitement à Erza et à ses tempes compressées. Le silence n'était pas une chose mauvaise. Pourtant, la question posée de manière simple et polie n'avait aucunement accentué ses maux de tête. Le ténor profond, chaud, suave se fondait à cette ambiance assez relaxante qui siégeait dans le véhicule en mouvement.

« J'ai connu mieux, soupira-t-elle. Je me languis de prendre un bain après ces affreuses heures de vol. »

Distinctement, elle perçut un léger rire contrôlé. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas. À vrai dire, elle appréciait ce son et remarqua enfin que ce n'était pas son chauffeur habituel et donc, par la même occasion, son garde du corps lors de son séjour à Crocus. Elle fronça un peu les sourcils sous cette réalisation, quelque peu perturbée par ce changement dont son agent ne lui avait pas fait part. C'était elle qui se chargeait de ce genre d'affaire, en temps normal, parce qu'elle aimait savoir qui était celui détenant sa sécurité. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle puisse passer bien plus de temps dessus que sur son propre travail. C'était sûrement ça.

« Il me semble que des présentations doivent être faites. »

Un virage quelque peu serré fut soudain pris et elle retint un juron. Où cet homme avait bien pu apprendre à conduire ?!

Grâce au rétroviseur, Erza percevait parfaitement le regard émeraude – où elle était prête à parier que des éclats dorés s'y étaient fondus – qui venait parfois s'attarder sur elle. Il y avait quelques mèches azurées, un début d'arabesque pourpre, bien que tournant presque sur le noir. Intriguant.

« Je suis Gerald Fernandez, votre nouveau-

\- _Baby-sitter_, acheva-t-elle d'un ton assez tranchant. D'où venez-vous ?

\- Magnolia.

\- Votre nom a pourtant une consonance étrangère.

\- Je vous le concède.

\- Des origines ?

\- Du côté de ma mère. »

Il semblerait que ce Gerald ne comptait pas approfondir d'avantage ses réponses. Tant pis, Erza pouvait s'en contenter pour le moment. Ils avaient amplement le temps de faire connaissance étant donné que ce jeune homme et elle allaient passer beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de temps ensemble au point de risquer une overdose. Elle espérait simplement qu'il avait bien les compétences nécessaires afin de l'escorter sans embûches.

« Où allons-nous ?

\- Monsieur Draer m'a demandé de vous conduire jusqu'à votre suite et de vous informer de votre interview qui se tiendra demain matin.

\- Quelle interview ?

\- Il semblerait que des rédacteurs ont eut vent de votre prochain film.

\- Jason a encore frappé…, marmonna la rousse avant d'ajouter plus clairement : le trajet est encore long ?

\- Vingt minutes vu la circulation. »

Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège et appuya son menton contre ses doigts, son coude installé sur l'espace que la fenêtre lui offrait.

« Faîtes au plus vite. »

…

…

…

Cela faisait un très long moment qu'elle n'était pas revenue ici, à Crocus. C'était une ville magnifique, grande, colorée grâces aux magnifiques fleurs aux diverses et exquises senteurs. Mais Erza ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un petit faible pour Magnolia, lorsque les cerisiers du parc laissaient danser ses fins et délicats pétales rosés en une pluie à couper le souffle. Cependant, rien ne pouvait égaler Rosemary, son petit village natal. La nature grimpait sur les habitations, délivrant fraîcheur et beauté. Les plantes écloraient, ajoutaient un charme à cet endroit où l'activité calme et régulière ne bouleversait quoi – ou qui – que ce soit. En somme, c'était un havre de paix où le confort rimait avec chaleur, douceur, convivialité.

_Son_ havre de paix.

Il faudrait qu'elle songe à passer bien plus de temps là-bas, comme elle s'était empressée de le faire après avoir clôturé ses dernières séances photos et interviews. Certes, elle n'avait pas pu rester bien longtemps mais elle s'était refaite une santé, s'était ressourcée et vidée la tête pour mieux se concentrer sur son travail et sa vie suffisamment animée. Mais, pour le moment, elle ne devait pas songer à d'autres vacances – même si elles étaient plus que méritées – mais à ranger ses affaires dans ce duplex que Makarof avait choisi pour elle. Cet endroit était somptueux, spacieux et sans aucun doute _extrêmement_ hors de prix. Il le savait qu'elle aimait la simplicité, bien que les choses excessives restaient tout de même avec un certain charme. Sauf qu'elle pouvait aisément se priver de toutes fioritures.

Un soupir lui échappa ; elle devra faire avec et ne pas se plaindre de ce luxe offert.

S'avançant sans se presser vers les immenses baies vitrées de la salle de séjour, Erza effleura la rembarde de l'escalier qui menait à une autre pièce puis les canapés en angle d'un blanc pur. Ses pieds nus – car elle s'était très vite débarrassée de ses talons à aiguille et les avaient jeté dans un coin – savouraient le frais du marbre. Elle aperçut grâce au reflet son nouveau _toutou_ qui descendait de l'étage, ayant déposé sous sa demande sa valise dans sa chambre. C'était un homme grand, carré des épaules avec un corps élancé. Sa peau était dorée, hâlée, plus que la sienne et faisait ressortir ses joyaux qu'étaient ses yeux. Ses mèches qui venaient d'une chevelure ébouriffée, désordonnée, lui tombaient parfois devant les yeux lorsqu'il baissait la tête pour retenir un sourire narquois à son égard. Mais le plus intriguant – à part le fait qu'elle ne détenait encore aucune information sur sa vie – restait ce tatouage sous son œil droit et une partie de son front. Les courbes étaient soignées, harmonieuses. Fluides. Elle mourrait d'envie d'y faire courir ses doigts pour en tracer le contour et, ainsi, le mémoriser. Malgré son emploi, il était habillé de manière élégante, sans trop en faire. Sa chemise nacrée était impeccable, son pantalon d'un bleu profond collait un peu à ses jambes et se retrouvait plié lorsqu'il atteignait ses chevilles. Ses chaussures au peu montante étaient ocre, lacées et propres. Vêtu comme ça, il se fondait dans la masse et ne semblait pas être capable de maîtriser quelqu'un.

Gerald n'était pas déplaisant à regarder, au contraire, il était _fascinant_.

« Allez-vous rester debout encore longtemps ? S'enquit Erza en se dirigeant vers lui d'une démarche chaloupée. Vous me stressez. »

C'était loin d'être une blague. Sa nervosité n'avait pas cessé de s'accroître en percevant son regard inquisiteur posé sur elle. Il ne bougeait pas, restait à la porte ou non loin d'elle, mains derrière le dos, raide et droit, le menton légèrement relevé, les pieds un peu écartés. Cette posture lui était familière, ayant vu Luxus se tenir ainsi plus d'une fois. Son métier le voulait, il s'y était plié.

La jeune femme enfonça son ongle – sans trop appuyer – dans le torse du garde du corps qui haussa un sourcil, comme amusé – et intrigué.

« Je ne pensais pas que Makarof embaucherait un militaire pour veiller sur moi.

\- _Ancien_ militaire, corrigea-t-il dans un souffle. Monsieur Draer se préoccupe beaucoup de votre protection.

\- Au point d'embaucher et de valider cette fois une personne assez compétente ?

\- Est-ce un mal ?

\- Une perte de temps, grogna la rousse. Je sais me débrouiller seule. »

Sur ces mots, elle partit vers la cuisine en contournant le comptoir.

« Sans vouloir vous offusquer, il est préférable d'être accompagnée lorsque l'on est une femme aussi connue que vous. »

Sans répondre, Erza ouvrit le frigo pour regarder ce qu'il contenait. Sans surprise, il était plein à craquer mais rien ne retint son attention. Elle voulait autre chose, une chose source de délice, de sucrerie, de douceur. Et il n'y en avait pas, dedans. Avec une moue, elle ferma la porte et se retourna, retrouvant Gerald qui n'avait pas fait un geste mais qui l'observait encore, sans se soustraire ou baisser les yeux lorsqu'il s'aventurait à s'accrocher à son regard d'ambre.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'aimait pas faire des caprices mais là… là, c'était important. Elle en mourrait d'envie tout le temps de son vol car ces incapables n'en avaient même pas. Elle avait dû patienter. Longtemps. Et en arrivant, pas de petite boîte contenant son péché mignon. Rien. Juste des fruits. Des légumes. De la viande. Des aliments _basiques_.

« Il faut qu'on sorte.

\- Sortir où ? N'y a t-il pas tout ce qu'il faut, ici ?

\- _Non_, il _n_'y a _pas_ tout ce qu'il faut, répondit Erza en prenant soin d'insister sur la négation.

\- Vraiment ? Et ce que vous désirez ne serait-il pas… facultatif ? »

Comment osait-il dire de pareilles absurdités sans savoir de quoi il était question ?!

« Qu'importe votre avis, siffla-t-elle, dangereuse, votre rôle est de me suivre partout sans protester.

\- Si vous accordez tant d'importance à ce que je vous suive gentiment _partout_ alors, très bien, allons-y. »

Quelque part dans sa tête, une petite voix ne cessait pas de lui répéter qu'elle allait sans aucun doute le regretter, un jour.

…

…

…

Trois longues semaines étaient passées et contre toute attente, Gerald était d'une compagnie agréable malgré le sarcasme qui était parfois palpable dans ses commentaires. Il n'était pas envahissant, se montrait respectueux envers elle et avait de – très – bonnes manières. Il était intelligent, logique, doué, stratégique. Elle admettait volontiers que sa capacité physique aux divers entraînements lui était fort utile, surtout quand elle se trouvait dans l'obligation de s'entretenir pour sa carrière. Elle avait même découvert qu'il était un cuisinier hors pair après avoir goûté bon nombre de ses plats. C'était une personne surprenante, aux diverses facettes qu'elle mourrait d'envie de connaître. C'en était presque devenu son passe-temps favori.

Ça et le _taquiner_.

Erza mentirait si elle ne disait ne prendre aucun plaisir à le voir bafouiller, perdre ses mots, son sens de la répartie et _rougir_ face à elle. C'était sa douce et lente vengeance pour tous ces moments où elle s'était retrouvée ainsi, devant lui, faible et vulnérable tandis qu'il se moquait d'elle d'un sourire en coin aux allures taquines. C'était sans doute une habitude dorénavant mais elle ne s'en lassait pas, renouvelait sans cesse et se satisfaisait de sa petite victoire personnelle. Mais malgré ce rapprochement, il y avait toujours cette barrière qu'il imposait, celle qu'il s'interdisait de franchir.

Pas de relation au delà du professionnel. Aucune amitié.

_Ou plus_.

Oh, oui cette idée avait franchi l'esprit de la jeune femme plus d'une fois, elle l'avouait sans broncher. Mais un être normalement constitué ne resterait pas toujours de marbre face à un homme avec un tel charisme avec lequel elle vivait, pour ainsi dire, tous les jours. Il lui était même arrivé de finir dans des situations _embarrassantes_ où son espace vital avait soudain été réduit en miette. Elle ne s'en était jamais plaint. À vrai dire, elle avait apprécié ces moments car ils étaient devenus bien rares avec le temps. Voir inexistants. Mener une vie de star n'était pas aisé. C'était difficile, dur à gérer et aimant être discrète, Erza préférait éviter les ragots dont elle pouvait être le sujet central. Ses relations avec les hommes – et les femmes – restaient ainsi purement amicales, de peur des scandales que les journaux étaient capable de publier. Certes, ça avait parfois un côté bénéfique, comme augmenter sa popularité mais exister pour de tels besoins, ce n'était pas son truc.

Le fait était bien là, néanmoins : ses interactions avec la gente masculine se réduisaient à de simples banalités comme dire bonjour, rire avec eux et _surtout_ avec aucun contact.

Mais Gerald était comme le testeur de ses limites.

…

…

…

« Pourquoi avoir quitté l'armée ? »

Elle lui avait posé la question sans détour, bien trop curieuse, une simple envie de combler ce défaut. Sauf qu'il ne répondait pas, changeait le sujet, désireux de détourner la conversation. Une habitude quelque peu irritante. Elle ne prévoyait pas de lâcher l'affaire. Pas cette fois. Alors, avec un petit sourire, Erza s'était avancée vers lui, doucement, très lentement, ses mains tressant machinalement ses longs cheveux écarlate sur le côté tout en se mordillant à la légère la lèvre inférieure, ses yeux se baladant sur le visage de Gerald qui se tenait près de la baie vitrée, de dos à celle-ci.

« Vous avez beaucoup à faire demain, répondit ce dernier en s'écartant d'elle. Peut-être devriez-vous songer à vous reposer.

\- Tu évites souvent les discussions.

\- Je pense que vous demandez beaucoup de choses qui ne servent à rien.

\- J'aime bien connaître les personnes que je fréquente.

\- Je n'ai rien d'intéressant à conter, marmonna le garçon qui trébucha et se retrouva assis sur le canapé, penaud.

\- Hum… »

Il n'avait pas eut le temps de se relever qu''elle avait posé sa paume contre se torse, exerçant une soudaine poussée pour le plaquer dans le confort des coussins. Elle s'installa sur lui, sur son bas-ventre, délicatement.

« … je ne suis pas de cet avis, chuchota la rousse. Tu es quelqu'un qui cultive le secret.

\- Je ne suis qu'un employé et… ce genre de comportement n'est pas conventionnel entre… »

Avec un certain amusement, elle remarqua qu'il avait inachevé sa réponse alors qu'elle s'était penchée vers lui, sa bouche effleurant la courbure de sa mâchoire. Elle s'autorisa à prendre une inspiration, humant son agréable odeur. Elle laissa ses paupières se fermer, un instant, désireuse de l'apprécier durant encore quelques secondes. Il ne bougeait pas, était comme pétrifié.

« Tu es quelqu'un d'assez _compétant _pour me repousser. À moins que… tu n'en ai pas envie. »

Il déglutit, détourna brusquement le regard du sien. Ses joues se mirent à rosir.

Son cœur s'arrêta en comprenant le sous-entendu qui pesait dans son silence.

…

…

…

Un mois s'était écoulé.

Un mois durant lequel elle s'était montrée quelque peu distante envers Gerald. C'était plus fort qu'elle, et ça malgré son attirance pour lui. Elle préférait l'éviter, ignorer ces papillons qui s'incrustaient dans son ventre, son cœur qui menaçait d'exploser à chaque regard appuyé, sourire en coin ou même simple parole sans réelle importance. Se retrouver dans cet état n'était pas familier. C'était même la première fois depuis longtemps. Voir depuis toujours. Elle avait le droit de se sentir confuse. Incertaine. Sans oublier qu'il n'était pas non plus un grand bavard, désormais. Le silence se faisait de plus en plus souvent.

La tension s'agrandissait, elle aussi.

…

…

…

« Gerald ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu aimes ce métier ? »

Ils étaient sur le balcon. Elle regardait la ville en contre-bas, s'émerveillait devant les lumières qui brillaient. L'air était chaud.

« Oui. »

Elle sourit, posa son menton sur ses avants-bras posés contre la rembarre.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il se racla la gorge.

Reprit la parole.

« Parce que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un de formidable. »

Elle se surprit à se mordre la lèvre – un acte devenu une habitude. Les tournages étaient bientôt finis, encore deux semaines avant de retourner à Magnolia et de voir Makarof, pour parler de ses futurs contrats et de ses éventuelles interviews. Un nouveau voyage aura lieu.

« Tu as été embauché pour cette période à Crocus ? »

Elle voulait savoir. Elle avait _besoin_ de savoir.

« Si c'était le cas, est-ce que cela changerait quelque chose pour vous ? »

Gerald avait cette manie de toujours répondre par une autre question. Elle pouvait trouver ça énervant par moment et il en avait conscience. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de recommencer lorsque l'humeur lui en disait.

« Oui. »

Lui faire face, le regarder. Rougir. Sentir son souffle se prendre dans la gorge. Chercher les mots. Renoncer. Se plonger dans l'étendue mordorée de ses yeux scintillant, s'y perdre. S'avancer, ne pas reculer un instant. Sentir la respiration profonde et encore régulière balayer son visage, doucement.

« Mais tu le sais, maintenant. »

La brise déplaça quelques unes de ses mèches pourpre. Mèches qu'il rangea derrière son oreille, faisant chavirer un peu plus son cœur qui succombait déjà. Il fit traîner son pouce sur sa promette, glissa, atteignit ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ses mains lui relevèrent le visage.

« C'est mal.

\- Je m'en fiche.

\- On ne devrait pas.

\- Je m'en fiche, répéta-t-elle à nouveau, obnubilée par sa bouche.

\- On ne p- »

S'appuyant sur la pointe de ses pieds, Erza pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, ses doigts se recroquevillant dans la crinière désordonnée et soyeuse. Lentement – mais sûrement – elle sentit ses bras autour d'elle, la pressant contre son corps tout en lui rendant son baiser avec ferveur.

…

…

…

« Vous avez été élu modèle féminin de l'année, une nouvelle fois encore. Est-ce que cela vous plaît de la même manière qu'il y a trois ans ? »

C'était sa dernière rencontre avec les journalistes. Elle les avait donc convié dans ce qui avait été son domicile durant ces longs mois et avait obtenu une réponse pour le moins enjouée. Elle était assise ainsi en face d'eux, sur un des canapés, Gerald se tenant derrière, en retrait, surveillant les invités.

« Et bien… je ne suis guère de celle qui se pavane grâce à toute une célébrité accumulée, comme je l'ai déjà dit lors de d'autres interviews. J'aime la discrétion et ce métier en offre que très peu, parfois. Je peux dire cela me plaît toujours autant car la passion est là et n'a pas disparu, pour le moment.

\- La pensée de tout arrêter ne vous a jamais traversé l'esprit, récemment ? »

Le dos entrant en contact avec le canapé, Erza croisa les jambes, de légères couleurs ornant ses joues.

_Récemment _était sans hésiter le bon mot. L'idée de stopper sa carrière était beaucoup revenue lors de ces deux semaines suite aux récents événements survenus, impliquant de très près un certain employé, derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à mentionner cette possibilité de mettre un terme à ses activités d'actrice et de mannequin, Gerald s'était montré contre. _Vraiment_ contre. Cette illumination ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Elle n'avait pas protesté bien longtemps, sachant très bien qu'il avait raison et qu'elle devait oublier ça.

« Non. J'aime ce que je fais, cela fait partie de moi. Arrêter, ce serait un peu comme me punir.

\- Est-ce que vos proches se plaignent parfois de ne pas vous voir ?

\- Hum… pas vraiment. Ils me supportent dans chacune de mes décisions. »

Elle entendit le journaliste se racler la gorge, signe qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans le domaine intime, une partie dangereuse qu'elle préférait éviter.

« On peut vous voir en compagnie de différents hommes pendant vos projets. Beaucoup de fans s'imaginent qu'une romance a vu le jour entre vous et Hibiki, le chanteur faisant partie du groupe de musique, les Trimens, lors de votre tournage… »

Erza se retint de faire une grimace.

« … est-ce vrai ?

\- C'est absurde, comme toutes les allusions concernant le fait que j'ai un amant à chaque fois que je rencontre de nouveaux collègues.

\- Vous n'êtes donc actuellement pas amourachée d'une quelconque personne ? »

Silence.

Devrait-elle mentir ? Les gens finiront bientôt par le savoir, dans tous les cas. Pourtant...

« Je préfère garder cela privé. »

…

…

…

Les journalistes étaient partis depuis une heure. Erza était partie vaquer à des occupations, comme faire couler un bain tout en rangeant ses affaires, une certaine nostalgie imprégnant ses gestes lents mais précis. Une fois la majeure partie rassemblée et mise près ou dans la valise, elle avait commencé à se diriger vers la salle d'eau avant de s'arrêter, sentant un regard perçant dans son dos.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Tu sembles pressée de partir.

\- Je suppose que c'est un « oui » vu ta réponse.

\- Non, je… »

D'un pas fluide, la comédienne lui fit face, un petit sourire en coin.

« Puisque tu es là… pourquoi ne pas profiter du temps qu'ils nous restent ? Proposa-t-elle.

\- Pardon ? »

Ses doigts coururent à la légère sur sa chemise immaculée, atteignirent son épaule gauche puis sa nuque. Il se pencha tandis qu'elle le poussait vers le bas, vers son visage.

« Mets de côté ton contrat, juste pour cette nuit. »

…

…

…

Erza marcha d'un pas rapide dans l'aéroport, suivie par son garde du corps qui tenait sa valise. Son séjour à Crocus était terminé. Maintenant, elle devait s'en aller, comme prévu. Elle atteignit les portes d'embarcation, le cœur déchiré entre son souhait de rester et son devoir de partir. Elle sentit la poignet de son bagage se retrouver dans sa main, puis la légère caresse de doigts parcourir fébrilement sa peau.

« Donc tu ne viens vraiment pas. »

Elle ne posait pas une question. C'était simplement ce qu'elle remarquait avec un pincement dans ce muscle si vivace qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine, sans relâche.

« Je ne peux pas. Mon contrat avec toi est fini.

\- Est-ce qu'on va se revoir ? Demanda la jeune femme avec une voix éteinte. Sois honnête. »

Et Gerald sourit. Un sourire doux. Tendre. Un sourire remplit de promesses, comme cette nuit qu'ils avaient partagé avec passion, envie, désir. Un sourire qu'elle lui retourna, amoureusement, avant d'enfreindre cette règle du non contact en public. Elle l'embrassa, une dernière fois, rapidement, ne se souciant pas des regards, des flash causés par les appareils photos et téléphones. Elle se fichait des futurs potins.

Seul cet homme comptait, désormais.

Elle se détacha de lui, avec difficultés avant de susurrer contre son oreille, menaçante.

« Ne sois pas trop long. Je n'aime _pas_ attendre. »


	15. Erreur

Pas spécialement de commentaire à faire. Je me suis juste bien amusée à l'écrire 8) je poste ça en vitesse donc désolée pour les réponses aux reviews rapide

* * *

**Alisha Horiraito : **J'envisage une suite mais elle viendra un peu plus tard ;)

**Lulu – folle : **Contente que tu aies aimé ! :) en faire une fic n'est pas une mauvais idée...

**Lilo : **Pardon pour l'attente x)

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Rating : **T

* * *

**ERREUR**

* * *

Il gardait les yeux fermés, ne bougeait pas. Attendait.

Son corps était détendu, allongé sur un matelas au confort incroyable. Le tissu qui caressait sa peau avait disparu, remplacé par autre chose de bien plus exquis. Une pression sur le bas de son ventre, quelque chose qui chatouillait son visage, une caresse sur sa joue tatouée. Un parfum envahit soudain ses narines.

Un parfum de fraise.

« Prévois-tu de garder les yeux fermés toute la sainte journée ? »

Il souhaitait retenir son sourire. Vraiment. Mais la commissure de ses lèvres frémit, le trahissant. Bien sûr, il pouvait toujours la taquiner en faisant mine de rien, narquois.

« Gerald, gémit-elle doucement, _s'il te plaît_. »

Il céda sans broncher, bien trop envieux de voir cette moue boudeuse si adorable. Du pouce, il vint caresser sa pommette pour dériver lentement sur la bouche entrouverte. Son souffle s'emmêla au sien lorsqu'elle se pencha un peu plus vers lui, mains posées sur son torse. Son regard croisa le sien, doux, lumineux, où une étincelle y résidait, insidieuse, prête à prendre feu à tout moment.

_Maintenant_.

Son sang se mit à bouillir, sans se presser, réchauffant chacun de ses muscles, affolant son cœur. Son pouls s'accéléra, s'harmonisa à celui de sa compagne qui lui mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à l'en faire grogner.

« Est-ce que…

\- Oui, le coupa Erza avant d'ajouter, avec une certaine impatience, _embrasse-moi_. »

Les premiers rayons de soleil réchauffaient leur peau lorsque le jeune homme échangea leur position avec délicatesse, sa bouche baisant fébrilement celle au goût de l'interdit. Il s'en délecta, sa langue frôla la sienne, ses touches s'enhardirent à la demande de sa femme dont les ongles dérapèrent le long de son dos. Il soupira, partit mordiller son cou, tout près de là où son pouls palpitait. Elle ne réprima pas son gémissement appréciateur, le corps cambré et brûlant. Le drap de soie se déposa sur ses cheveux tandis qu'il progressait plus bas, pour atteindre le nombril.

« Oh oui… »

Des mains s'empêtrèrent dans ses folles mèches azurées lorsque les siennes firent venir les cuisses finement musclées sur ses larges épaules. Elle ne protesta pas, fondit dans le lit alors qu'il touchait sa zone la plus sensible du bout des lèvres. Et, alors qu'il comptait continuer sur ce délicieux chemin, il entendit le léger grincement de la porte et l'exclamation étouffée d'Erza. Bien sûr, il ne mit pas long feu à comprendre le fait que son fils venait de pénétrer dans la chambre.

Gerald remonta de sous le drap, quelque peu rougi, pour voir le plus souriant des enfants se ruer vers le lit, pas très conscient de la situation ou que ses parents étaient en ce moment nus sous le tissu qu'il tentait désespérément de tirer pour les forcer à se lever. Fort heureusement, la mage le tenait avec force. Elle tenta de montrer un certain mécontentement mais l'embarras ne se décidait pas encore à partir. Alors, elle bafouilla à la place ;

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Simon ? Tu es censé dormir à cette heure-ci ! »

Il fit la moue – la même que sa mère –. Gerald sourit.

« J'ai faim. »

C'était aussi simple que ça.

« Vas te laver, s'amusa le jeune homme. Le petit-déjeuner sera prêt lorsque tu auras fini.

\- Oui papa ! S'extasia-t-il en partant du lit, se précipitant vers la porte sans perdre un instant.

\- Et _correctement _! Ajouta la farouche guerrière.

\- Ouiiii ! »

Lorsqu'ils entendirent le verrou de la porte de la salle d'eau, ils laissèrent un long soupir de soulagement leur échapper.

« Je croyais qu'il dormait ? Fit remarquer l''ancien mage Saint.

\- Mais il dormait ! J'en étais sûre. »

Il haussa un sourcil face à sa réponse, dubitatif.

« Mes intuitions sont souvent fondées...

\- Pas cette fois-ci, se moqua-t-il en quittant le confort du lit pour aller vers l'armoire.

\- Ça arrive à tout le monde.

\- Qu'est-ce qui arrive à tout le monde ? »

Une fois quelque peu plus habillé, Gerald fit face à son épouse qui rougissait tout en prenant soin de détourner le regard.

« De se tromper.

\- Donc tu admets que… ?

\- Q-Que je… que je me suis… t-t...

\- Hum… ? »

Il partit la rejoindre sur le lit, taquin, son nez se frottant contre le sien.

« Allez, _Er-chan_, ronronna-t-il. Tu peux le faire. »

Elle se mit à rougir de plus belle avant de le repousser, sans réelle délicatesse.

« Je me suis trompée ! Voilà ! Heureux ?

\- Assez, rit-il. Je dois dire que c'est assez jubilant de te voir ainsi.

\- _Fernandez_…, grogna la jeune femme, menaçante_. _Fais _très_ attention. »

Il se contenta de sourire puis de l'embrasser chastement.

« Laisses-moi profiter. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que Titania admet son _erreur_. »


	16. Câlin

Un peu de tendresse ne fait jamais de mal.

* * *

**Alisha Horiraito : **Les enfants peuvent être une bénédiction ou une malédiction... le ventre d'un enfant, je dirai plus un enfer :')7

**Lulu folle : **Oh oui, une belle poissé même x) j'aime cet enfant, je pense le faire réapparaître de temps à autre...

**Lanulix : **Tiens, je ne t'ai jamais vu ici toi ! :) Ravie que tu as aimé !

**Lilo :** Comme ce chapitre et court que je ne veux pas que tu ronges tes doigts sous l'attente, j'en ai publié un deuxième :p j'espère qu'ils te plairont !

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Rating : **T

* * *

**CÂLIN**

* * *

Il voulait rire.

Ou se cacher.

Dans les deux cas, sa gêne ne faisait que s'accentuer.

Vraiment, comment s'était-il retrouvé dans cette situation embarrassante ? Le mystère régnait dans sa tête où ses pensées ne cessaient pas de s'entrechoquer pour se désintégrer face à la réalité qui venait le frapper en plein visage.

Il tenta de bouger.

Grosse erreur.

Avec un soupir – et surtout en n'osant faire ne serait-ce qu'un geste – Gerald sentit ses joues chauffer, signe qu'il devait sans aucun doute rougir.

« E-Erza, il faut que j'y-

\- Non. »

Une réponde claire, simple. Limpide comme jamais. Sa décision était donc sans appel.

Résigné, le fugitif laissa ses muscles contractés se détendre peu à peu et sa joue rencontra le confort de la généreuse poitrine de Titania. Au même moment, la poigne de cette dernière se desserra, ses doigts agrippant simplement sa cape. Les délicats battements de son cœur – bien que saccadés – finirent de l'apaiser : ses paupières tombèrent, empreintes d'une soudaine lourdeur que l'appel du sommeil pouvait créer. Un bâillement lui échappa, lui arracha une petite larme au coin de son œil droit et il se demanda vaguement pourquoi résister face à cette étreinte s'était imposé dans son esprit.


	17. Alerte jalousie

→ Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour...

* * *

**UA**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Rating :** T

* * *

**ALERTE JALOUSIE**

* * *

Il lui avait parlé d'un petit café à l'ambiance conviviale et tranquille, où les étudiants se rendaient à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Et, effectivement, c'était un établissement pour le moins correct où il semblait bon de se reposer et se détendre. Erza en avait retenu un soupir de satisfaction lorsque l'air parfumé de l'exquise senteur des pâtisseries et de la délicate chaleur avait balayé son visage en ouvrant la porte : dehors, le froid régnait en maître, avec la neige qui arrivait aux chevilles par endroit et d'autant plus que des flocons tombaient de temps en temps, s'accrochant sur les vêtements et toute autre chose, offrant à la ville une blancheur sans pareille. Blancheur qu'elle admirait par la fenêtre, subjuguée et installée près de l'une d'elles avec son ami.

« Alors ? »

Elle fit mine de réfléchir, provoquant un léger sourire sur les fines lèvres du garçon qui retira sa veste en toute tranquillité pour la poser à son côté, dévoilant un col roulé noir qui ne rendait pas justice au corps d'athlète qu'il avait, bien que le tissu épousait les moindres contours autant qu'il le pouvait. Elle l'imita bien vite, son corps s'étant rapidement réchauffé depuis leur entrée. Elle ôta écharpe et manteau, ainsi que ses fines mitaines.

« Tu avais raison. Cet endroit est vraiment pas mal.

\- _Merci_, répondit-il presque moqueusement. Et maintenant, commandons veux-tu ? Tu n'as pas encore vu le menu. »

Ces derniers étaient posés sur la table et elle s'en saisit d'un, délicatement, son attention encore accordée au jeune homme qui lisait silencieusement, sa joue droite appuyée contre sa paume tandis que l'autre surélevait un peu la carte ouverte en deux. Il leva un instant les yeux vers elle, juste une seconde, puis revint en ayant remarqué qu'elle le fixait toujours. Face à la réalisation, elle se sentit rougir et se cacha tant bien que mal derrière le menu plastifié. Néanmoins, malgré sa gêne et ses sermons intérieurs, elle l'entendit rire – un son mélodieux et contrôlé.

Le silence ne tarda pas à s'installer entre les deux. Il n'était pas maladroit, ni froid. Ou pesant. À vrai dire, il était calme, sans réel tension. Oh, pouvait-on dire d'un silence qu'il était calme ? Elle n'en savait pas trop rien. Par contre, là, elle savait d'avantage ce qu'elle allait commander. Mais comment diable Gerald avait-il trouvé ce _merveilleux_ endroit ? Lorsqu'elle s'arracha de sa contemplation qui résidait sur une petite image et un descriptif pour le moins appétissant, elle découvrit le jeune homme occupé à observer l'extérieur, sa tête toujours soutenue dans sa main qui se trouvait désormais en un poing lâche, ses doigts effleurant sa paume.

Erza se mordilla un peu la lèvre inférieure – il fallait vraiment qu'elle songe à arrêter de la maltraiter ainsi.

Néanmoins, malgré cette petite pensée concernant sa bouche, elle ne put que simplement constater à quel point il avait changé durant toutes ses années. Il n'était plus un petit garçon aux grands yeux émerveillées. Il n'était plus un adolescent lunatique, aux ambitions de liberté. Il était juste un homme. Un homme avec un avenir prometteur devant lui : même s'il continuait ses études en psychologie, un agent l'avait repéré lors qu'une sortie à la plage en ayant décrété qu'il avait la magie nécessaire en lui pour être un mannequin prometteur. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas sauté directement sur cette proposition, préférant y réfléchir. Elle lui avait vivement conseillé d'accepter : au moins, il aurait de quoi financer les futures années. Aujourd'hui, il était connu dans beaucoup de magazines de mode que les filles – _bizarrement_ – s'arrachaient des mains dès lors que les stocks se volatilisaient. Fait amusant, quoique également _irritant_. Ça avait quelques effets indésirés, toute cette popularité auprès de la gente féminine. Bien sûr, ce n'était _que_ son avis.

« Vous avez choisi ? »

_Quelle charmante voix_, pensa amèrement la rousse.

Gerald avait répondu, un sourire enjôleur plâtré aux lèvres. Sourire que s'empressa de lui rendre la serveuse tout en mordant dans le bouchon de son stylo, un sourcil un peu haussé, le bassin orienté vers la présence masculine.

« Un simple café pour moi, ce sera suffisant, déclara-t-il avec politesse.

\- Très bien. »

Presque à contrecœur, la jolie brune – elle le reconnaissait volontiers, que cette gamine était _jolie_ – se tourna vers elle pour prendre sa commande.

« Un fraisier.

\- Autre chose ? »

_Que tu disparaisses_.

« Hum, non. »

La serveuse griffonna sur son petit calepin les deux demandes et, après un dernier sourire destiné à Gerald avec un léger clin d'œil, elle s'en alla – _vœu exaucé – _d'une démarche chaloupée que ce dernier regarda un peu trop longuement à son goût. Était-il intéressé par cette sotte ? Inconsciemment – _ou pas_ – la jeune femme porta un coup de pied dans le tibia du garçon qui sursauta violemment en retenant un gémissement de douleur.

« _Erza _?!

\- Oui ? S'enquit la concernée innocemment.

\- Pourquoi tu as… pourquoi tu as fais ça ?! Ça fait mal !

\- Fais _quoi_ Gerald ? »

Il déglutit. Cependant, il semblerait que malgré son aura menaçante, son ami ne soit pas d'humeur à lâcher l'affaire.

« Une raison pour que tu me frappes ? S'enquit-il alors avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Ne t'en fais pas, cela ne se reproduira pas.

\- Pas fait exprès, hein ?

\- Peut-être souhaites-tu insinuer quelque chose, _Gerald _?

\- Je ne sais pas. À toi de me dire, _Erza_. »

La tension devenait clairement palpable entre eux : c'était comme si leur deux personnalités se foudroyaient du regard, se tournaient autour, attendant que l'une plia face à l'autre. Une question de volonté.

« Tu sais quoi ? Lança-t-elle en se levant brusquement.

\- Oh non mais tu vas te faire un plaisir de me le dire, pas vrai ? Rétorqua-t-il en grinçant des dents.

\- Je retire tout : cet endroit laisse _vraiment_ à désirer !

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici ?

\- Parce que je suis entrain de parler avec un imbécile ! »

Et aussitôt eut-elle fini de prononcer cette phrase qu'elle s'en alla avec ses affaires qu'elle enfila en quatrième vitesse, laissant Gerald avec la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés sous la stupeur.


	18. Pause

Un nouvel **UA. **Je pense que la plupart des écrits de ce recueil seront des **UA**, histoire de changer du monde de la magie.

* * *

**Alisha Horiraito :** Je ferai sans doute une suite, mais pas en rendant Gerald jaloux... ;)

**Lulu-folle : **Un fraisier pas mangé, un meurtre évité x)

**Lilo :** Bon, j'avoue qu'ils n'ont pas eut de moments tendres dans le dernier... mais ce ne sera pas la dernière fois que ça va arriver... *s'enfuit en courant*

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Rating : **T

* * *

**PAUSE**

* * *

Le toit du lycée était réellement un endroit tranquille : pas de bavardages, juste un léger et lointain bourdonnement des activités. Aucun regard indiscret, inquisiteur, curieux, envieux. Rien de tout ça. Juste les nuages pour seuls spectateurs, une brise fraîche qui venait tempérer leur corps se consumant l'un pour l'autre. Ils étaient simplement eux deux, son petit-ami appuyé contre le mur, près de la porte qui permettait d'accéder dans ce lieu si éloigné de leur petit quotidien d'étudiants mais en étant pourtant si proche, et elle, installée à son côté, une de ses jambes glissée entre les siennes tandis qu'elle sentait les bras musclés l'entourer, la rapprochant un peu plus.

C'était la pause. Ils devaient leur rester encore cinq minutes tout au plus pour en profiter amplement.

À cette pensée, Erza se permit de glisser une main sous la chemise du lycéen qui caressait la cuisse se pressant contre la sienne, remontant très souvent sur ses fesses même s'il ne s'y attardait pas toujours. Délicatement, ses ongles effleurèrent le contour des abdominaux jusqu'à remonter aux pectoraux endurcis avec un gémissement de satisfaction étouffé par la bouche brûlante de passion plaquée tout contre la sienne qui lui arrachait des baisers de plus en plus ardents, au point d'allumer une flammèche dans le creux de son ventre.

« Mh... Gerald... »

La langue du concerné caressa la sienne sensuellement, accompagnée par un grognement appréciateur qu'elle lui tira en s'écartant un peu pour lui happer la lèvre inférieure goulûment. Soudain, son dos entra en contact avec le parterre frais du toit qui lui arracha un frisson, autant que lorsque le bassin du garçon se frotta contre le sien lors de ses mouvements. Elle attrapa son visage de ses mains, l'embrassant sans lendemain avant de le repousser brusquement après de longues et agréables minutes à bout de bras lorsque le son si distinct de la sonnerie lui chatouilla vaguement les oreilles.

« Oh, allez Erza... on peut rester ici.

\- Et sécher les cours ? Hors de question.

\- Mais tu ne vas pas louper quelque chose d'intéressant. » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque pour ensuite se pencher et déposer un baiser sur sa bouche entrouverte, léchant la chair pulpeuse du bout de sa langue.

Bientôt, cette dernière rejoignit une fois de plus sa jumelle sans rencontrer la moindre opposition. Il profita de cette faille, ses doigts agiles courant le long de l'intérieur d'une cuisse écartée jusqu'à atteindre la dentelle du sous-vêtement.

« Tu ne trouves pas que... »

Avec soin, il le fit glisser de quelques centimètres.

« ... profiter de cet instant... »

Le corps arqué sous ses somptueuses touches, axée sur sa zone la plus sensible, ne la laissa pas de marbre et elle fondit comme neige au soleil sous son envie dévorante.

« ... ne serait pas plus plaisant... ? »

Le cerveau déconnecté, Erza ne trouva pas d'arguments pour empêcher leur pause de se rallonger et partit embrasser avec gourmandise le lycéen qui sourit face à son évidente victoire.


	19. Séparation

Je ne suis pas une as concernant tout ce qui est émotionnel… aussi bien dans la vie personnelle qu'en écrit. Alors je me suis entraînée et ça a donné ce… ce texte x) et comme je ne pense pas publier la semaine prochaine, en voici un autre pour me faire pardonner.

* * *

**Alisha Horiraito :** Bon, je pourrai faire un écrit où Gerald est jaloux mais pas tout de suite x) c'est clair que moi non plus je n'aurai pas hésité une seule seconde, surtout pour passer du bon temps avec notre petit Gégé ! On ne va pas cracher dessus tout de même... c: il est vrai qu'il enchaîne les victoires... bah, je vais devoir remédier à ça ! X)

**Lulu-folle : **Les cours n'avaient aucune chance face au pouvoir que possède Gerald *PAN*

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Rating :** K

* * *

**SÉPARATION**

* * *

La pluie.

La pluie est chaude. Violente. Elle s'abat sur eux, sur les rues désertes de Magnolia. Rien n'y échappe. Elle claque contre les fenêtres puis glisse. Comme sur leur visage. Comme sur son visage rougi. Elle se mêle à ses larmes silencieuses, seules témoins dans sa faiblesse – celle qu'elle a toujours possédé, avec lui. Et elles roulent, roulent, _roulent_. Elles ne s'arrêtent pas. Pas maintenant. Pas _encore_. Elles tombent. Elles rejoignent leurs sœurs, perdues dans les flaques qui s'accumulent à leurs pieds.

D'une main – une main tremblante, incertaine – elle se frotte les yeux, les joues, s'aidant de ses paumes. Elle efface ces preuves de sa vulnérabilité dans des gestes presque rageurs. Et son cœur bat. Il bat si douloureusement. Ça fait mal. Elle a mal. Très mal. Elle veut partir. Partir, tourner les talons, courir. Courir jusqu'à en être essoufflée. Loin. _Seule_. Mais elle reste là. Debout. Fébrile. Son corps frémit. Elle a froid. Si froid. Comme si une bougie a été soufflé, en elle, la privant de chaleur. De cette douce chaleur. Cette chaleur dont elle a éperdument besoin.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent. Une mèche écarlate s'y plaque à cause de l'humidité. Pas la même humidité qui règne encore dans ses yeux larmoyants. Non. Elle, elle est empreinte de souffrance. Un reflet. Son reflet. Le sien.

_Gerald_.

Il n'a pas bougé. Ses traits n'ont pas changé. Douleur, douleur, _douleur_. Il a mal. Ses prunelles le crient. Elles _hurlent_. Elles clament cette affreuse vérité. Elles sont ternes. Elles ne brillent plus. Il y a cet aspect vitreux. Pas d'éclat. Juste le vide qu'elle a osé provoqué.

Et elle s'en veut. Terriblement. _Cruellement_.

Ce muscle dans sa poitrine, il bat toujours. Il essaie. C'est erratique. Difficile.

« Je…, fit finalement le recherché d'une voix cassée, je vois. »

Soubresaut.

Ça se déchire, à l'intérieur. Son estomac se tord. Il se tord si violemment. Ce n'est plus ces papillons qui s'invitent, comme d'habitude. Ce n'est plus ça. C'est fini. Elle a tout ruiné.

Elle fait un pas en avant. Vers lui. Se rapproche. La semelle de ses chaussures claquent dans l'eau qui s'écoule sur les dalles. Il lui suffit d'un autre pas. Et d'un autre. Elle peut être plus proche. Elle _veut _ être plus proche. Elle en a besoin. Désespérément besoin.

« G-Gerald, je ne… »

Il recule. S'écarte. S'éloigne d'elle.

« _Non_. »

Son monde semble s'écrouler sous ses pieds. Elle a du mal à respirer face à ses gestes. Beaucoup trop de mal. Elle a cette impression de compression. C'est comme si elle s'étouffe. Son cœur n'y arrive pas. Il ralentit. S'accélère. Elle le voit remettre peu à peu son capuchon. Il va se soustraire. Disparaître. La laisser seule. Sa gorge se sert. Les larmes débordent, encore. Elle n'y arrive pas. Elle souffre trop.

« Je t'en supplie, Gerald, je… »

Elle se tait lorsqu'il murmure son prénom. Un frisson parcourt son échine. Pas le bon frisson. Celui qui lui annonce mauvais présage. Doucereuse douleur. Lent supplice. Elle sait ce qui l'attend, maintenant. Ce n'est pas une fin heureuse, avec l'homme dont elle est éperdument amoureuse. Ce n'est pas une réconciliation. Rien de ce qu'elle souhaite. Juste son contraire.

Il fait quelques pas en arrière. Ses yeux – ses yeux si froids – sont plongés dans les siens. Il finit par lui tourner le dos. Sa cape suit le mouvement. La pluie devient plus forte, simple écho au dernier mot qu'il a prononcé d'une voix plate. Rauque.

« Adieu. »


	20. Amour

Mon inspiration part et vient comme bon lui semble en ce moment. C'est assez frustrant, ce syndrome de la page blanche… bref, voici la suite de **Alerte jalousie **:)

* * *

**Alisha Horiraito : **Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'a pris. Je pense que c'est parce que j'ai aussi vécu une séparation brusque et extrêmement douloureuse. J'avais besoin de coucher ça sur le papier, juste pour voir si je pouvais transmettre ce sentiment de déchirement intérieur lorsqu'une personne que l'on aime à un point incroyable nous quitte. J'espère avoir réussi x)

**Maddie :** Attends reviens ! Tout va bien, ils sont réunis ! Reviiiiiiiiens !

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima. Yup. Dur rappel.

* * *

**Rating : **T

* * *

**AMOUR**

* * *

_Il n'était pas un bon garçon. Il lui mentait, la blessait avec les mêmes erreurs. Il était différent_

_du type d'homme qu'elle cherchait mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aimer._

* * *

C'était la nuit – une nuit d'hiver, de celle où les flocons dégringolaient avec délicatesse des cieux pour accentuer ce lit de neige sur chaque surface. C'était la nuit et Erza sortait d'une délicieuse soirée en compagnie de Simon, un garçon qu'elle avait rencontré à la cafeteria de l'université. C'était la nuit et ils étaient devant sa maison – sa colocataire Mirajane devait toujours être chez son fiancé à cette heure-ci. Elle rangea son téléphone dans une des poches de sa veste – ignorant les nombreux messages et appels manqués qui décoraient son écran de verrouillage – avant d'offrir un sourire radieux au jeune homme qui le lui rendit, dévoilant des dents blanches et immaculées. Il lui attrapa les mains puis les leva un peu avant de souffler dessus – l'air chaud balaya ses doigts gelés et un frisson parcourut son corps. Il continua de lui sourire – cette fois de manière plus charmeuse – tandis que la lumière du lampadaire au dessus d'eux faisait briller ses yeux noisette. Elle entendit le craquement distinct de la neige qui lui indiqua qu'il s'était approché d'elle, démolissant la barrière de son espace vital.

« J'espère que tu as apprécié, chuchota-t-il.

\- Oui, c'était très bien, approuva-t-elle avec un hochement de tête. Je me suis bien amusée. »

Sa voix sortait nerveuse – c'était le deuxième garçon à se trouver aussi proche d'elle et qu'elle n'avait pas envoyé balader fermement. Son cœur battait comme un fou dans sa poitrine : Simon n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Il était grand, musclé, avec une mâchoire carrée et des cheveux noir bien coiffés, sans oublier sa voix grave et rocailleuse dans le fond. Son caractère indulgent et sa gentillesse lui plaisait énormément.

Son pouce effleura sa pommette gauche qui rosit instantanément à son contact.

« Moi aussi. »

Elle humidifia ses lèvres, geste qu'il capta de son regard – elle vit ses prunelles s'accrocher durant quelques secondes encore dessus avant de remonter. Ses grandes mains trouvèrent ses joues – leur chaleur la surpris et la ravit en même temps – pour lui intimer de relever la tête. Aussitôt qu'elle l'eut fait, il se pencha pour capturer sa bouche dans un baiser profond. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il aurait fait si un ténor suave – et bien trop familier – ne l'avait pas stoppé brusquement en ayant appelé la demoiselle.

« J'interromps quelque chose peut-être ? »

Plus loin d'eux d'au moins trois pas, Gerald observait la scène avec un sourcil haussé. Son souffle provoquait ce petit nuage qui se dissipait rapidement. Par contre, ce n'était pas le cas de la gêne qui émanait d'elle – oh bon sang, ce n'était pas comme si elle le trompait alors pourquoi elle avait cette impression d'avoir commis l'impardonnable ?

« N-Non, Simon me… Simon me disait simplement au revoir.

\- Je vois. »

Les yeux émeraude de l'étudiant se posèrent sur la silhouette massive du jeune homme qui se raidit sur place quand il décida – bêtement – de les braver.

« B-Bon et bien…, bafouilla-t-il, bonne nuit Erza et euh… à… à demain. »

Ce dernier la salua de la main puis se hâta de traverser la route d'une marche qu'elle trouva assez rapide – voir un peu trop rapide même. Entre temps, Gerald s'était dirigé vers elle, ses mains fourrées dans les poches de son long manteau noir. Il l'inspecta de la tête aux pieds puis montra du menton la porte de la maison.

« Rentrons.

\- _Je_ rentre, rectifia la jeune femme. Toi tu pars.

\- Non.

\- Pardon ? C'est encore chez moi à ce que je-

\- Erza. » la coupa-t-il.

Ça avait sans arrêt le même effet sur elle lorsque son prénom roulait sur sa langue – ce sentiment doux et chaud invitait des papillons dans son estomac et son cœur ratait un ou deux accords sur sa symphonie. C'était devenu si habituel avec lui.

« _Rentrons_. » répéta-t-il dans un murmure.

Erza obtempéra et rentra sa clef dans la serrure. Elle tourna la poignet puis pénétra dans le salon, refermant derrière elle une fois que son ami fut entré. Il se débarrassa de son manteau et de son écharpe et les déposa sur les cintres à disposition. Soudainement – et sans qu'elle ne puisse comprendre – il lui ôta son vêtement d'extérieur pour l'accrocher à son tour avant d'emprisonner une de ses mains et de la traîner à l'étage.

« Gerald, qu'est-ce qui te prends encore ?! Siffla-t-elle. Et pourquoi tu te permets de- »

La porte de sa chambre se ferma silencieusement.

La pièce était baignée dans la lueur de la lune cachée entre deux nuages – un des rayons était rivé sur le visage du garçon qui l'étudiait attentivement, sans laisser un mot lui échapper. Le calme les enveloppa jusqu'à ce qu'elle le brise de son timbre devenu fébrile.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Nous devons parler. »

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil irrité, ses bras se croisant presque automatiquement – elle ne l'admettrait jamais mais cette distance entre eux, elle voulait la réduire à néant pour blottir sa tête contre son torse et s'enivrer de sa fragrance, oublier les récents événements pour que tout redeviennent comme avant – même s'il était mauvais envers elle, Erza ne pourrait pas changer ses sentiments envers lui.

« Je t'écoute, marmonna-t-elle.

\- C'est plutôt moi qui t'écoute.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire.

\- Oh vraiment ?

\- Oui, _vraiment _! S'écria Erza. Je n'ai rien à dire à un tombeur de ces dames qui se croit tout permis sous pré-

\- Tu es jalouse ? »

Sa phrase tomba dans ses oreilles, la frappa de plein fouet, ricocha dans les limbes de son esprit.

Elle battit des cils.

« B- Bien sûr que non ! Tu fais ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux et _je_ fais ce que je veux avec qui je veux. Tu n'as aucun compte à me rendre. Tu peux très bien draguer la fille qui te plaît, l'embrasser, coucher avec elle, te marier avec elle, je m'en fiche ! Je _ne_ suis _pas_ jalouse. Et si tu ne me crois pas, tant pis pour toi ! Maintenant, vas-t-en ! »

S'avançant vers lui, elle plaqua brusquement ses paumes contre son torse pour le pousser à l'extérieur de sa chambre mais à la place de l'effet voulu, il resta stoïque.

« Vas-t-en je t'ai dit !

\- Pourquoi je m'en irai ? Souffla Gerald.

\- Parce que je te l'ordonne ! Fous le camps ! Je ne veux plus te voir !

\- C'est faux. »

Elle secoua la tête et tenta de le pousser à nouveau.

« Je… je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

\- Si.

\- Gerald, ne… juste, ne complique pas les choses e-et… et pars, bon sang !

\- Tu voulais l'embrasser, ce type ?

\- Non, je-

\- Tu veux m'embrasser, là ?

\- S'il te plaît, a-

\- Parce que moi, je veux t'embrasser.

\- Qu-Quoi ?

\- Je veux t'embrasser Erza et je _vais_ t'embrasser. »

Et avant qu'il ne puisse agir, elle s'écarta vivement, les joues empourprées face à ses dires.

« T-T-Tu es… tu es j-juste un… un… ! »

Gerald s'avança vers elle et elle tituba jusqu'aux pieds de son lit, le cœur palpitant comme un fou. Paralysée, elle le laissa agir à sa guise, la respiration beaucoup trop irrégulière. Ses lèvres chatouillèrent son oreille droite, si délicatement qu'elle en frémit – ou peut-être était-ce à cause de ses mains – posées initialement sur ses épaules – qui dérivèrent dans son dos pour atteindre le creux de ses reins. Il inspira et expira, son souffle balayant son cou.

« Dieu, tu es tellement sexy lorsque tu es énervée… »

Elle se tortilla pour se soustraire mais n'obtint qu'un mouvement souple qui la fit chavirer sur le lit en sa compagnie – et malgré qu'elle en ait rêvé tant de fois, cette situation paraissait bien mieux que tous ses songes rassemblés.

« Erza…

\- O-Oui ? »

Un bouton de son chemisier sauta face aux doigts agiles de l'étudiant.

« … laisse moi te montrer à quel point je t'aime. »


	21. Pardon

Suite de **Amour**. Deux chapitres pour le prix d'un, cette semaine !

* * *

**Alisha Horiraito :** Ah ah, vu ta réaction, j'aurai peut-être du continuer un peu plus le dernier écrit !

**Lulu-folle : **J'admets que ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout mais bon... je me demandais ce que ça pouvait donner de la faire ainsi.

**Maddie :**Te revoilà ! J'ai réussi mon coup, alors !

**Lilo : **Merci de tes encouragements, ils m'ont assez motivée !

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Rating :** K

* * *

**PARDON**

* * *

_La vie est comme un livre : chaque chapitre à son importance, même s'il_

_s'avère être douloureux. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faut_

_cesser d'en tourner ses pages – un jour, leur sens sera enfin révélé._

* * *

« J'ai cherché à te joindre hier soir mais tu ne répondais pas. »

Ses dents capturèrent sa lèvre inférieure pour la mordiller – la preuve de sa gêne. Elle leva les yeux vers la présence masculine assise sur les marches du perron, les mains liées entre elles et le regard inquisiteur.

« Alors j'ai appelé Mirajane.

\- T-tu as quoi ?! »

Voilà le pire qu'il pouvait lui annoncer en ce moment.

« Elle m'a dit que tu avais un rendez-vous avec un certain Simon. »

Elle manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive.

« Est-ce vrai ? Tu as passé ta soirée avec lui ? »

Bien sûr, lui répondre oui titillait fortement la commissure de sa bouche – douce vengeance face à son flirt flagrant avec cette serveuse, il y a deux jours maintenant – mais ce serait mentir – car elle s'était endormie sur ses cahiers cette nuit-là, bien trop absorbée par ses révisions – et impliquant ainsi de très près un lapin flagrant au rendez-vous que Simon lui avait proposé.

« Non. »

Erza partit s'asseoir à son côté sur le marbre froid – assez proche pour que sa cuisse effleure la sienne et qu'elle puisse sentir sa chaleur tant familière.

« Ma soirée, je l'ai passé avec mes livres. Les examens m'angoissent énormément et… je n'ai pas réussi à m'en extirper. »

Le regard émeraude lui brûla la visage – et elle devina qu'en ce moment même, elle rougissant – cette fois avec une légère honte dans le fond.

« Donc tu… tu ne l'as pas vu ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Oh. »

Sa simple réponse lui arracha un rire nerveux, au point qu'elle finit par observer ses pieds timidement.

« Hum… tu sais, Erza, je… je ne pensais pas que mon comportement te faisait souffrir à ce point. À vrai dire, je n'y avais jamais fait attention : j'étais trop absorbé par mon avenir et j'avais… j'avais oublié ce dont j'avais vraiment besoin, murmura Gerald. J'avais oublié à quel point j'avais besoin de toi jusqu'à ce que tu partes. »

Dans sa poitrine, son cœur s'affola. Elle n'osait pas relever le visage, lui faire face. Ça cognait si fort à l'intérieur d'elle que ça en devenait douloureux – elle mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser – une envie que son rêve avait accentué – pour qu'il se taise mais sa voix la paralysait, électrifiée.

« Hier soir, quand tu ne décrochais pas et que Mira m'avait expliqué que tu étais à un rencard, ça… m'avait fait bizarre. C'était comme si une partie de moi s'était arrachée – pire que lorsque je m'étais disputée avec toi. »

Il exhala et, enfin, la jeune femme laissa ses prunelles rejoindre celles qui l'étudiaient attentivement.

« C'est fou, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Quoi dont ? Chuchota-t-elle.

\- Cette manie qu'a l'homme de réaliser à quel point il aime une femme lorsqu'il l'a perdue. »

Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses fines lèvres – celles pour lesquelles de nombreuses filles seraient prête à s'entre-tuer pour avoir la chance d'y goûter – tandis qu'il glissa une main jusqu'à l'arrière de sa tête – là, ses doigts s'empêtrèrent dans ses mèches pourpres alors que son pouce caressait la courbure de sa mâchoire.

« Mais tu ne m'as pas perdue, s'amusa Erza en se penchant un peu vers lui.

\- C'est vrai. »

Tranquillement, il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front, la pointe de son nez et, après une légère hésitation, sa bouche – dans son estomac, c'était comme un geyser – intense, fort, brûlant. Tout son corps succomba à cette morsure de chaleur qui se mit à envahir ses veines. Elle fondit dans ses bras, face à ses lèvres et sa langue aventureuse, aux frissons qui parcourut son échine et à la voix rauque qui susurra contre son oreille :

« J'ai eu cette chance. »


	22. Retard

Suite de **Pardon**.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**/ ! \ Rating : **M, pour des références « osées ».

* * *

**RETARD**

* * *

« … Gerald je ne peux pas…

\- Juste quelques minutes encore…

\- Tu as dis ça avant !…

\- … Allez… »

Malgré ses – vaines – protestations, le jeune homme l'emprisonna à nouveau dans ses bras avant de mimer un profond sommeil, un sourire taquin collé à ses lèvres.

« Ne fais pas l'idiot et laisse moi me préparer, bon sang ! »

Sans réelle délicatesse, elle se dégagea de son emprise – elle ignora le bruit fracassant qu'il fit en touchant le sol, bien trop occupée à se diriger vers la salle de bain.

« Erza, gémit-il, reviens.

\- Pas question, je suis déjà suffisamment en retard.

\- Mais il est à peine neuf heures…

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui à un shooting photos dans dix minutes,, par hasard ? »

La réalisation dû le frapper soudainement car il débarqua en trombe dans la pièce.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?! »

La rouquine ne répondit pas et, à la place, ouvrit le robinet de la douche – l'eau chaude arriva après deux secondes, toujours en étant aussi agréable. Elle en soupira de bien-être, ses doigts se faufilant dans ses longues mèches écarlate pour en séparer les brins. Quand elle se retourna, elle tomba nez à nez face à son petit-ami qui venait tout juste d'entrer à son tour dans l'enclos de vapeur.

« Tu pourrais au moins attendre que je finisse.

\- Pas le temps, marmonna-t-il. Tu me passes le shampoing, s'il te plaît ?

\- Hum, je ne sais pas. »

Gerald haussa un sourcil – intrigué ou amusé, elle n'en savait trop rien. Là, elle était bien trop subjuguée par les gouttes qui glissaient sinueusement sur les courbes de ses muscles fermes. Ses doigts coururent à la légère sur la peau hâlée de son torse, caressèrent le pouls palpitant quand ils atteignirent le cou pour chuter sur son épaule gauche. Il rit – rapidement, d'une manière contrôlée – tout en se penchant, ses mains épousant la forme de son dos pour l'attirer contre son corps élancé. Sa bouche se balada sous son oreille. Son souffle en taquina l'épiderme électrifié.

« Ce n'était pas toi qui voulais te préparer ? Murmura-t-il, narquois.

\- Je peux toujours le faire après.

\- C'est bon à savoir… »

Ses touches remontèrent jusqu'à la tasse de ses seins tandis que ses pouces en effleurèrent les pointes. Erza soupira, laissa ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent tout en acceptant de se trouver entre le mur et lui. Un baiser papillonna dans le creux de son cou, des dents l'y mordant délicatement alors qu'il fit choir sa main droite vers son ventre, ses hanches, ses cuisses. Lorsque son index s'aventura entre ses plis, elle s'arqua, gémissante, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau tendre sa nuque. Gerald grogna, son doigt s'immisçant dans son intimité dans un mouvement lent et délibéré avant d'initier un profond baiser qui étouffa à moitié les sons qu'elle produisait face à ses actions.

« Plus… » haleta-t-elle difficilement.

Il obtempéra en la soulevant et elle passa immédiatement ses jambes autour de sa taille, retenant une série de gémissements sous son membre durci la pénétrant d'un coup, claquant.

« Hum, oui..., ronronna-t-il. Si bon… »

Leur langue se cherchèrent, jouèrent durant ses longs vas et viens qui étaient chacun plus exquis que l'autre et, dans un recoin égaré de sa tête, Erza renonça à l'idée d'arriver à l'heure.


	23. Sweet Christmas

Suite alternative du chapitre spécial sur Noël où notre petit Gégé est revenu plus sexy que jamais dans les scans ! Pardon pour les éventuelles fautes.

* * *

**Alisha Horiraito :** Pour Nouvelle Ère, ça va dépendre si je trouve comment écrire mes dernières phrases. Mais je pense qu'après les vacances ou durant, il sera posté et, avec de la chance, la deuxième partie de Sorcellerie ;)

**Lulu-folle :** Oh oh, non, pas souvent… x)

**Maddie :** Oui, si seulement le manga nous donnait plus de moments entre eux !

**Lilo :** Merci de toujours apprécier mes écrits, ça fait chaud au cœur :)

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Rating : M**

* * *

**SWEET CHRISTMAS**

* * *

Il était minuit passé.

Ses lèvres caressèrent les siennes tendrement, suivirent un doux rythme où sa langue effleurait la sienne sous un exquis mouvement – si délicieux qu'elle émit un soupir appréciateur, ses doigts se mêlant dans les mèches rebelles du jeune homme. Une des mains du concerné suivit la délicate courbe de son dos, chuta jusqu'aux creux de ses reins – le manteau posé sur ses épaules par ses soins était désormais par terre, gisant quelque part dans sa chambre – alors que l'autre se reposa contre sa joue droite pendant qu'il inclinait légèrement son visage pour approfondir leur baiser – fort, passionnée, envieux –. Titubant vers son lit sous un amas de soupirs désireux, elle lui ôta son col roulé pour le pousser sur le matelas, séduisante, sa bouche embrassant fébrilement la peau où palpitait férocement son pouls. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête – ses mèches tombant devant ses longs cils – elle plongea dans les yeux émeraude, autant hypnotisée par leur couleur que par les paillettes dorées fondues à l'intérieur.

Sous l'éclat lunaire, Gerald était plus attirant encore. Sa peau hâlée, étirée sous ses muscles fermes, semblait taillée dans du marbre mais sa chaleur lui intima le contraire et elle succomba à l'étreinte qu'il lui offrit tout en échangeant leur position. Il baisa son cou lentement, descendit dans ce même rythme qui la fit frissonner de plaisir. Ses lèvres humides atteignirent finalement sa poitrine et après avoir passé ses paumes contre ses mamelons durcis, il partit en suçoter un – chaud et dur, son estomac se contracta sous l'envie et son corps s'arqua –. Elle gémit, creusa ses doigts dans le cuir chevelu. Sa voix de velours – devenue rauque – lui susurra de somptueuses promesses dans le creux de son oreille et la flammèche dans son ventre s'affola, brûla ses entrailles d'un feu dévorant, accentué par les effleurements anodins que le jeune homme lui prodiguait, entre ses cuisses.

Folle – c'était ainsi qu'elle devenait entre ses habiles doigts –.

Ses dents mordaient furieusement sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir des sons qu'elle ne se savait pas capable de produire tandis qu'il explorait son intimité de sa bouche avide – sa langue titillait un endroit sensible, s'évadait jusqu'à un autre dans un mouvement parfait, la laissant alanguie et gémissante de bien-être – à l'intérieur d'elle, c'était un véritable feu d'artifice. Elle se consumait un peu plus à chaque minute qui défilait jusqu'à atteindre un point culminant. Fracassant, dévastateur de toute raison, une vague de plaisir sans pareille la traversa pour lui tirer un cri qui brisa le silence déjà perturbé de la pièce pour que, la seconde qui suivit, une délicieuse friction raviva les braises encore chaudes.

La respiration hachée du mage se mêla à la sienne, heurtée sous la cadence qui remuait leur bassin. Son front son pressa contre le sien et elle enserra sa taille de ses longues jambes pour le rapprocher plus encore. Elle agrippa ses épaules – ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau tout en glissant et il grogna, accélérant subitement ses mouvements. Et, à nouveau, les réminiscences qui l'avaient ravie revinrent, plus brutes cette fois.

Elle haleta, son corps recouvert par une délicate couche de sueur qui fit briller son épiderme. Un baiser papillonna sur ses lèvres, rapidement suivit par un second qui lui tira un rire exténué. Elle tourna la tête sur sa droite pour rencontrer son regard. Elle lui sourit et murmura, narquoise ;

« Tu devrais venir plus souvent pour Noël. »


	24. Better Man

**Alisha Horiraito : **C'est sûr que Mashima pourrait nous mettre une _vraie_ scène montrant les deux relativement proche mais non ! À la place, nous avons juste le droit à des sous-entendus ! Mince, nous voulons du concret quand même !

**Maddie42 :** Ahah, la fatigue oui je connais – mais en attendant, je vais faire en sorte de combler les longues absences de ce fugitif !

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima. Yup. Dur rappel.

* * *

**Rating : **T

* * *

**BETTER MAN**

* * *

_Cet homme dont elle rêvait, il serait prêt à le devenir._

* * *

Il n'était pas parfait. Oh, loin de là. Il était d'un genre différent de la perfection. Son contraire absolu. Il était le genre de personne que l'on préférait éviter, à qui parler revenait à plonger dans son monde de crimes, celui qu'il n'avait pas cessé de côtoyer durant des années. Plus le temps passait, plus il s'enfonçait dedans. Il avait changé de lycées, de villes et de foyers tant de fois qu'il s'était accroché à cette solitude dans son être, la même qui le dévorait petit à petit pour qu'il ne cesse de sombrer. Mais c'était avant de la voir. De lui parler. De la regarder.

_De l'aimer._

Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, celle-là. Lui, ce garçon aux multiples méfaits qui ne s'était jamais arrêté, qui ne s'était jamais repenti, était tombé pour cette merveilleuse fille qu'incarnait Erza Scarlett, celle qui détenait maintenant la clef de son cœur. Et elle était si belle, si forte. Si parfaite. Elle illuminait sa journée, le rendait heureux, l'arrachait lentement à ses mauvaises manières qu'il avait gardé depuis si longtemps. De jour en jour, elle l'extirpait de son quotidien, peut-être de manière intentionnée ou non, il n'en savait rien. D'ailleurs, il avait appris de nouvelles émotions.

_Comme la folie._

Elle le rendait fou. Fou de ses manières, de ses sourires, de son rire. Fou d'elle. Encore. Encore. Encore. Et il tombait, si profondément, si lentement, si sûrement dans son regard qui le faisait se consumer. Dans sa poitrine, ça explosait en mille et une étincelle, le réchauffait, le rendait sans arrêt plus heureux. Ses lèvres s'étiraient, exposaient ses dents blanches et parfaites pour montrer ce bonheur qui le submergeait, qui manquait de déborder quand il la croisait au détour d'un couloir. Le crier. Le crier, le hurler, lui montrer. Lui montrer ô combien elle le comblait rien qu'avec sa simple présence, un mot, même insignifiant.

Il n'était pas le plus doué pour s'exprimer. Les mots se tassaient dans sa tête pour se bloquer dans sa gorge. Il restait muet, incapable de dire ce sentiment qui ravivait son cœur gonflé d'une liberté nouvelle. Pourtant il tentait. Il ne voulait pas renoncer ou faiblir. Il souhaitait simplement qu'elle sache. Alors, après les cours, il était parti la rejoindre dans la salle du conseil dans le but de lui avouer. Bien sûr, son mutisme n'avait pas tardé à suivre lorsque le moment attendu survint. Il s'était retrouvé paralysé, électrifié par le regard aux reflets d'ambre posé sur lui. Elle s'était moquée, sans méchanceté derrière. Juste, elle avait ri. Ce son mélodieux lui avait tourné dans les oreilles, dans la tête, l'avait étourdi, comme son parfum fruité qui l'incitait à enfouir son nez dans les longues mèches écarlate.

Tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la salle de sa démarche chaloupée – celle qu'il regardait lorsque l'occasion se présentait – il la retint en attrapant avec délicatesse son poignet si fin. Elle papillonna des cils, perdue – chamboulée mais si charmante – pendant qu'il s'approchait d'avantage – assez pour que les effluves de cette douce odeur qui émanait d'elle vienne à nouveau lui chatouiller les narines.

« Gerald ? »

_Parce qu'elle méritait le meilleur..._

Ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans les siens – tant expressifs – pour ne plus les quitter, tout comme si sa raison en dépendant.

… _il sera prêt à tout pour elle._

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, Erza. »

_Car cet homme dont elle rêvait, il serait prêt à le devenir._


	25. Dispute

Bonjour ou bonsoir,

Aujourd'hui, je tenais _fortement_ à m'excuser pour mes parutions terriblement catastrophiques – eh, ça fait pas mal de temps, pas vrai ? –. J'en ai honte mais mes obligations actuelles font que j'ai carrément moins de temps pour l'écriture à cause du lancement du projet bac. D'ailleurs, je pense que ça s'annonce comme une fichue catastrophe, tout ça. Bon, je ne perds pas espoir, je n'en suis encore qu'à la phase d'analyse et… et je m'égare, désolée.

Alors voilà… j'ai bien peur que mes écrits prennent un sacré coup à cause de mes absences**. Je ne dis pas que tous mes écrits sont en pauses pour le moment ou que je les abandonne, hein, mais me voici dans la mouise pour servir en temps et en heure**. J'espère que vous ferez preuve de tolérance et vous laisse lire cet écrit qui va sans doute me valoir toutes les insultes du monde, d'ailleurs… haha… *s'enfuit en courant*

( UA ).

* * *

**Alisha Horiraito : **Les fins que tu as cité sont effectivement toutes plus au moins possible et j'admets que celle où Gerald rend l'âme en déclarant son amour pour sa belle guerrière serait sans aucun doute la plus terrible et sadique… surtout après toutes les épreuves et séparations qu'ils ont enduré tout au long du manga ! Après, je me demande si notre petit mage aux penchants de rédemption serait capable de se détourner de son sordide chemin au moins une fois et se remarque ainsi à quel point se détendre en compagnie de l'être aimé est fichtrement agréable – à méditer. S'il est enfin libéré de toutes contraintes, il peut bien faire un petit écart ou sinon, c'est Erza qui le coince pour le forcer à avouer ses sentiments. Une relation distance, ça pourrait être une bonne option entre eux… hum… j'espère que Gerald ne fera pas l'âne mais Mashima semble prendre un plaisir fou à les torturer. Sinon, pour le dernier chapitre en date – qui devait être Better Man, il me semble – et bien je me range de ton côté ! Gerald est déjà un homme parfaite à mes yeux aussi et je me demande également pourquoi les hommes comme lui n'existent pas...

**Lilo :** Je ne sais pas quand était ton anniversaire mais le prochain te sera dédié rien qu'au titre ! ( et bravo, tu as posté la centième reviews sur ce recueil ! )

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient point.

* * *

**Rating : **T

* * *

**DISPUTE**

* * *

« Vas-t-en. »

Déchirure – la douleur parcourut sa poitrine, l'enserra, l'étreignit sous une amère souffrance –. Son monde s'effondra sous ses pieds sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Les mots qu'il tentait désespérément d'articuler s'entasser au fond de sa gorge pour le laisser muet et incapable de s'expliquer – et il se trouvait pitoyable, tant pitoyable –. Il voulait hurler, renverser tout ce qui lui passait sous la main – parce que malgré tout, il y avait cette colère au fond de lui. Un orage grondait et la tempête lui arrachait ces gouttes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux –. Lorsqu'il s'avançait, elle reculait – bon sang, elle s'éloignait de lui, désirait prendre autant de distance que possible et c'était tellement – _tellement_ – douloureux que c'était comme se prendre un coup de poing dans le ventre – et ô seigneur, il avait cet espoir que tout cela n'était qu'une foutue blague, que rien de tout ça se passait réellement.

Une bouteille explosa violemment au sol – fracassant, écho à cette amour qui s'était fissuré – pour en laisser des éclats sur la moquette. Les paroles pourtant étranglées sortaient maintenant plus acerbes que jamais – alors ce n'était plus « nous » mais « toi et moi » et tout ce qui s'était construit se volatilisa –. La rage le consuma et finit par anéantir les onces de cette souffrance inhumaine qui le laissait pantois, fébrile. Le temps s'était comme arrêté pour montrer à quel point cet instant s'avérait cruel – les larmes qu'il avait séché coulèrent sur ses joues qu'il avait caressé pour rouler jusqu'aux lèvres qu'il avait embrassé tant de fois de manières tant différentes. Mais pourquoi tout semblait si loin ?

« Pars ! »

Ils étaient comme dos à dos, dans l'incapacité de se comprendre, de s'aimer comme ils avaient appris à le faire. Les aiguilles de l'horloge s'étaient immobilisés, fragment du vestige d'un passé heureux, d'un présent déchirant d'un futur incomplet – il le refusait. Non, pourquoi ça se passait ainsi ? Ils avaient fini de jouer. Partir et revenir, comme étant enfant. Partir et revenir, c'était ça aussi, maintenant, les grands y jouaient encore –.

Stop, stop.

_Et si nous reprenions à zéro ?_

Sous ses yeux, tout se passait au ralenti – les gestes, les mots prononcés, les objets brisés car la fissure en eux était trop importante pour être ignorée –.

« Prends tes affaires et fiches le camp, tu as compris ?! Je ne veux plus te voir ! »

_Non, s'il te plaît, cesses de te mentir._

Ses mains attrapèrent ses poignets – peut-être un peu trop brutalement, peut-être un peu trop rapidement – pour qu'elle rompe le contact en le repoussant. Elle lui cria dessus, lui cracha des insultes. Rien n'y faisait. Tout sonnait faux. Tout sauf leurs sentiments – rien ne pouvait donner une raison valable ou logique à cet amour destructeur –.

_Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais._

La pluie dégringola sur son visage rougi – il se sentit vivant et seul –.

Les rues étaient désertes et la porte derrière lui remémorait son claquement dès qu'il la fixait.

Oui, il se sentait vraiment vivant et seul, là, le regard vide et le cœur en morceaux, ses mains tenant difficilement les sangles de ses sacs verts qui tombèrent à terre dès lors où il passa ses paumes sur ses pommettes, là où les larmes salées d'amertume et de douleur roulèrent silencieusement.


	26. Retrouvailles

Bonjour ou bonsoir,

Lors de ce petit coin où j'exprime les dernières nouvelle, je tenais à éclaircir un _léger_ malentendu. Certes, je ne vais plus pouvoir publier aussi rapidement qu'avant – par exemple une fois par semaine, lorsque l'inspiration se veut présente – mais je ne mets rien en pause et je n'arrête rien, ne vous en faites pas ! Je vais continuer de publier, même en étant en période d'examens. Vous verrez simplement des écrits un _peu_ moins souvent mais vous en verrez de publier. J'espère vous avoir réglé cette méprise et vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

UA. Suite de précédent écrit.

* * *

**Alisha Horiraito :** Tu boudes toujours ? x)

**Lilo :** J'avoue que c'était assez sadique de couper à ce moment-là… :')

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Rating :** K

* * *

**RETROUVAILLES**

* * *

Quatorze mois, deux semaines et quatre jours. Voilà le temps de son absence après leur dispute – une dispute qui, pourtant, restait vive et toujours aussi douloureuse dans sa tête et son cœur était dans le même état depuis son départ. Néanmoins, il avait tenté de tromper les apparences, arborant tant bien que mal un sourire sur ses lèvres, même lors des moments durs qu'il avait traversé au front – la terreur, la souffrance, la tristesse, le deuil. Tant de sentiments, tant de situations, tant de souvenirs qui étaient gravés à jamais dans sa rétine. Lorsqu'il était revenu avec une vision brisée du monde, Gerald avait à peine réussi à contenir ce réconfort explosant dans sa poitrine meurtrie alors que ses yeux exténués s'étaient posés sur la silhouette tant familière de sa fiancée et, bon sang, elle était toujours aussi splendide. Rien n'arrivait à le perturber durant son observation, pas même les personnes passant devant lui pour rejoindre les soldats, pas même l'agitation foisonnante tout autour d'eux. Non, il y avait juste elle. Elle et son visage rassuré, aux joues empourprées sous les larmes de soulagement qui y dégringolaient – elle les essuya, tremblante, sanglotante, et s'avança jusqu'à lui – lui qui était resté figé, incertain d'assister à un acte réel.

Elle le frappa.

Ses poings se heurtèrent contre son torse, sans force, sans haine ni colère – juste de la douceur, de la tendresse et la présence d'une peur qui disparaissait à mesure du temps. Elle releva la tête pour le dévisager, son regard encore embué par ses gouttes salées qui roulaient sur ses pommettes – il en stoppa une de son pouce, délicatement. Se hissant sur les pointes de ses pieds, la jeune femme lui vola un baiser, ses doigts crispés à son col alors qu'elle l'embrassait avec une fougue qui le fit flancher. Gerald le lui rendit, écrasant ses terreurs de l'avoir perdue, pour succomber à cet amour dévastateur qui le submergeait – et il savait, il savait qu'elle lui avait pardonné, que plus jamais ils se sépareraient ainsi.

Tout ira bien maintenant.

Erza était là, avec lui.


	27. Alcool

**Consommer avec modération.**

* * *

**Alisha Horiraito : Je pense que tu vas me tuer sur ce chapitre x) **

**Lilo : Je ferai un os sur la St Valentin. Il est entrain d'être écrit ;)**

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Rating : **K

* * *

**ALCOOL**

* * *

« Un shot par question.

\- Très bien. »

Un regard espiègle et Gerald remplit les verres.

Ils étaient assis dans un coin tranquille du bar, là où personne ne pourrait les déranger – cinq ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Un peu d'intimité était méritée. La table était ronde – ronde et petite – et elle était en face de lui, les yeux brillant de défi.

Il posa la bouteille sur le côté – pas trop près du bord non plus, afin d'éviter les accidents.

« Bon… ça fait un bail.

\- Effectivement, oui, approuva-t-elle. Un long moment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? »

Le contenu lui brûla la gorge et réchauffa ses entrailles – un verre.

« J'ai fini mes études comme prévu et… voilà. Maintenant, je suis une avocate renommée.

\- Hum, j'ai vu ça. Plusieurs affaires avec un énorme succès, hein ? »

Elle rit – poussa son propre verre vers lui, moqueuse. Il le but et passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure – un deuxième.

Le liquide coula dans le cristal.

« Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Les temps sont moins durs que je ne le pensais et les dossiers commencent sérieusement à affluer. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai dormi au cabinet. Mais toi, tu as dû passer des nuits moins glorieuses que les miennes, pas vrai ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, oui.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit à des détails ? S'enquit-elle avant de boire à son tour un second verre.

\- Oh je ne sais pas… ça dépend.

\- Et ça dépend de quoi ? »

Il sourit et lui tendit un troisième shot – narquois mais charmeur – tandis qu'elle roula des yeux avant de l'accepter.

« Tu veux que je sois saoule, peut-être ? »

Quatrième.

« Ça reste à prouver, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Tu ne bois pas assez, marmonna la demoiselle.

\- Sois plus habile, alors. »

Elle renifla.

« Très bien, monsieur le militaire. »

La retrouver ici était un véritable hasard – il passait dans ce bar pour saluer une vieille connaissance de l'armée qui avait rejoint sa fiancée, propriétaire de cet endroit aux aspects chaleureux. L'éclat écarlate de ses cheveux n'avait pas changé, tant qu'il l'avait reconnue au premier coup de d'œil – qui pouvait oublier une personne aussi unique qu'elle, de toute façon ? Ce fut après une légère hésitation qu'il s'était dirigé vers la table où elle était en compagnie de deux hommes et d'une femme – un brun, un aux cheveux roses, très clairs, et une blonde qui lui avait adressé un sourire poli face à son approche. Et maintenant, il était entrain de bavasser avec son premier – et dernier – amour autour d'une bouteille de whisky.

« Tu ne m'as jamais donné de nouvelles.

\- Un reproche ? Demanda Gerald.

\- Une constatation.

\- Ça ressemble à un reproche.

\- Généralement, lorsqu'une personne déduit une chose telle qu'elle, c'est qu'elle se sent coupable.

\- C'est ce que tu penses ?

\- À toi de me le dire.

\- Tu ne veux pas m'aider ?

\- Non, chuchota-t-elle. Ce serait trop simple.

\- Je pense que tu souhaites tourner autour du pot pour que ce soit moi qui devienne saoul.

\- Oh, en voilà une méchante accusation.

\- C'est l'avocate en toi qui parle ou… ?

\- Disons plutôt l'amie d'enfance.

\- Et que se passe-t-il dans la vie de cette amie d'enfance, au-delà de son travail ?

\- En quoi cela regarde-t-il donc cet homme en face de moi ? Se hasarda-t-elle à dire.

\- Aurai-je… touché un sujet sensible ? »

Erza s'humidifia les lèvres et il suivit des yeux le parcours du bout de sa langue avant de fermer un instant les yeux pour ensuite revenir les ancrer dans ceux de l'avocate qui l'observait intensément – ses joues avaient rougi sous l'alcool et elle était un peu débraillée comparé à avant mais il ne s'en plaint pas. Au contraire, ainsi elle était plus désirable encore, tant que son estomac se crispa délicieusement sous les idées vagabondes qui emplissaient son esprit d'un coton agréable.

« Où crois-tu que j'en suis ?

« Je sais que… »

Il attrapa délicatement sa main gauche pour caresser de son pouce l'annuaire nu.

« … tu n'as aucun signe d'engagement apparent... »

D'un mouvement lent, le militaire se pencha vers elle et inclina sa tête, juste un peu, pour inspecter le creux de son cou où il avait vu briller l'éclat d'une chaîne plus tôt.

« … et le collier que tu portes est celui que je t'ai offert avant de partir. »

Avec un soupir, la jeune femme se pencha à son tour. Son nez effleura le sien. Elle s'approcha encore un peu et il se retint de gémir sous l'envie dévorante de l'embrasser et de lui ôter chacun de ses vêtements pour savourer chaque pouce de cette peau pâle et ô combien attirante.

« Quel est donc ton avis, Gerald ? »


	28. Destin

**UA**.

Si vous souhaitez un écrit particulier, n'hésitez pas à me proposer une situation ou même un simple mot :)

* * *

**Alisha Horiraito :** Certes, généralement alcool va de paire avec sexe, surtout vu la tournure que j'ai fait prendre… pourquoi je fais ça alors que je sais que tu vas me tuer ? Oh, je ne sais pas. J'aime bien jouer avec le feu de temps à autre :p

**Lilo :** Et bien nous ne se saurons jamais ce qui c'est passé ensuite :') j'avoue que je n'ai pas envisagé une suite possible pour le dernier chapitre… alors oui, celui sur la St Valentin est en pleine écriture. Il faut juste que je peaufine quelques détails et hop, que je le poste.

**Lulu-folle :** Oui, une longue nuit les attend !

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Rating :** T

* * *

**DESTIN**

* * *

Sérieusement, sur une probabilité de combien tout cela aurait-il pu arriver ?

Non mais attends. Attends une petite minute. Et si elle ne l'avait pas oubliée, cette invitation ? Celle qu'elle avait soigneusement posé sur son meuble, près de la porte, à côté du saladier où elle pose ses clefs pour justement _penser_ à la prendre. Ou même avant, tiens : et si elle n'avait pas autant tardé pour essayer cette robe – cette magnifique robe qui plaisait tant à Lucy – pour ensuite l'acheter et se rendre compte à la _dernière_ minute qu'elle a effiloché une partie ? Et bien, la table de son salon ne se serait pas transformée en table d'opération pour sauver cet habit qu'elle avait ensuite fourré en quatrième vitesse dans son bagage. Ou plus tard : si elle ne s'était pas coupée avec le fil du papier en imprimant son billet. Si elle n'avait pas trébuché et cassé son talon pour devoir par la suite troquer le tout pour une paire de tennis ô combien d'avantage confortable en plein milieu d'un trottoir. Si elle n'avait pas fait tomber ses pièces qui roulèrent lamentablement sous le siège d'un taxi en ayant farfouillé dans son porte-monnaie.

Si la roue de sa valise n'avait pas décidé de lui faire du tord.

Si elle s'était précipitée un _tout_ petit peu plus vite vers les portes d'embarquement.

Mais peut-être que ça n'aurait rien changé. Peut-être que ce ne sont pas ces facteurs qu'il aurait fallu prendre en compte, que tous ces nombreux petits retards n'ont rien à voir avec le problème du moment. Non. Peut-être que si ça n'avait pas été ça, ça aurait été autre chose : les informations, la météo qui aurait pu jouer en sa défaveur. Qu'importe, cependant : Erza n'a jamais cru en ce qui se nomme « fatalité » ou encore « destin ». Tout comme le fait qu'un avion puisse être à l'heure. Bon, qui y croit encore, d'ailleurs ? Là n'est pas le problème, de toute façon. Son problème, c'est ce qui inclue le fait qu'elle vient d'arriver aux portes d'embarquement – complètement essoufflée – pour trouver les hôtesses en train de barrer l'accès avec un visage souriant – un vrai sourire, pas un qu'elle compose par _obligations –_ tout en éteignant leur PC. Au dessus d'elles, le pendule indiquait « 18 h 50 » et, juste derrière la vitre, l'avion semble une forteresse imprenable, une destination impossible, une douce illusion. Et, à voir leur tête, il est clair que plus personne ne monte à bord de la boîte métallique.

Quatre minutes. Juste _quatre_ minutes de retard, bon sang ! Ce n'est rien, pourtant, quand y pense un peu : c'est le temps d'une publicité, de chauffer un plat au micro-onde. Oui, ce n'est rien. Alors qu'est-ce qui l'empêche de se ruer vers cet engin ? Tous les jours, dans n'importe quel aéroport, des gens parviennent à attraper leur avion au dernier moment pour souffler comme des bœufs tout en fourrant leurs sacs dans le casier à bagages et ensuite s'écrouler de soulagement sur leur siège pendant que l'avion prend son envol.

Cependant, ce n'est pas le cas de Erza Scarlett.

Elle, elle est là, plantée devant la baie vitrée à regarder l'imposant véhicule s'éloigner.

Sans elle.

Erza laisse ses paupières se fermer, juste un instant, puis elle les rouvre, doucement.

L'avion est parti.

Qui aurait pu imaginer que quatre minutes allaient tout changer ?

* * *

Erza n'a toujours pas bougé. Elle est là, regardant à l'extérieur. Tout est noir. Il y simplement les petites lumières qui signalent les avions et la piste d'envol ainsi que d'atterrissage, du coup. Elle voit son reflet : celui qui montre son visage aux yeux en amande étonnement peu cernés malgré le stress des préparatifs et de son espoir de ne pas arriver en retard. Ses longs cheveux écarlate sont en fouillis. Sa course n'a pas aidé à ce qu'il soit aussi bien coiffé qu'à l'accoutumé. Derrière le comptoir, elle voit le personnel devenir impatient et il est évident qu'elle est l'obstacle qui les sépare de la fin de leur service tant attendue. Et elle les comprend : travailler au sein d'un aéroport n'est pas forcément le meilleur métier au monde. Mais autant elle le réalise, autant elle ne parvient pas à faire la même chose avec le fait qu'elle ai raté son vol.

« Je suis désolée, Mademoiselle, fit l'une des hôtesse dans un ton las, nous ne pouvons rien faire sauf tenter de vous enregistrer pour le prochaine vol. »

À part mollement hocher la tête, Erza ne fait rien d'autre. Elle est comme vidée d'énergie : rater un avion à quatre minutes près, c'est quelque chose d'absurde. Elle n'en revient pas. Voilà qu'elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû y aller, à cette répétition générale. Quoique, son patron n'aurait sûrement pas accepté cette absence. C'est déjà un miracle qu'elle puisse aller au mariage.

Devant elle, l'hôtesse est occupée à martyriser son clavier, ses doigts tapant sur les touches presque avec une férocité revancharde, preuve de tout l'amour qu'elle doit porter pour ce poste.

« Vous avez de la chance, marmonne-t-elle tout en levant les yeux sur elle. Je peux vous mettre sur le vol de 22 h 30, siège 18 – A, côté hublot. »

Elle se mord la lèvre. Elle a presque peur de demander. Finalement, elle se lance :

« À quelle heure il arrive ?

\- 8 h 50. Demain matin. »

Si tout s'enchaîne parfaitement – le vol, l''atterrissage, la douane, les taxis, la circulation – alors elle aura encore une toute petite chance d'être à l'heure, la cérémonie débutant demain à midi. Bon. Tout n'est pas encore perdu, en soit.

« L'embarquement se fera à cette porte à 21 h 25, reprend la femme en lui tendant ses documents absolument bien rangés dans une pochette. Nous vous souhaitons un agréable voyage. »

Marmonnant quelques remerciements, la rouquine s'en saisit et partie vers une rangée de fauteuils où elle pose son sac sur l'un d'eux, sa valise postée sagement à côté d'elle. Faisant descendre la fermeture éclair, Erza farfouille dans ses affaires, tente de trouver son maudit téléphone Elle doit appeler Lucy pour la prévenir d'un éventuel retard. Par mégarde, elle fait tomber son livre par terre. Il heurte le sol dans un pauvre « plaf » et elle retient une série de jurons – car ce n'est absolument pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi maladroite – pour commencer à se mettre accroupie afin de le récupérer. Dans un même mouvement, elle finit par renverser le contenu de son sac sur le sol blanc où les puissantes lumières se reflètent. Son téléphone a glissé un peu plus loin et a heurté la semelle des chaussures d'une personne.

Un jeune homme.

Un _charmant_ jeune homme.

Erza bat des cils lorsque ce dernier se penche et le ramasse avec une certaine fluidité.

« C'est à vous, je suppose ? »

La moquerie dans le timbre de sa voix suave et profonde est plus qu'audible. Elle fronce les sourcils tout en chassant la mèche écarlate qui est venue lui tomber au milieu de la figure.

« C'est une bonne supposition, oui. »

Il rit doucement, s'approche, lève sa main gauche pour lui redonner ce qui lui appartient. Pendant un instant, elle préfère se plonger dans les yeux émeraude qui scintillent grâce à l'océan doré qui s'y est liquéfié plutôt que de récupérer ce maudit appareil dit pratique et indispensable. Et puis, elle se laisse intriguer par ce tatouage pourpre, cet étrange arabesque qui barre le côté droit du visage de l'inconnu. Il a les cheveux bleus. Des cheveux désordonnés, certes, mais qui donnent l'envie d'y faire glisser ses doigts pour en apprécier leur texture, leur douceur, et de les agripper, alors que ses lèvres – des lèvres lisses, sans aucun doute doucees – s'étirent en une moue craquante.

Ses doigts frôlent le creux de sa paume lorsqu'elle prend son portable.

Sa peau est chaude.

Son regard est inquisiteur.

Son sourire est enjôleur.

Et narquois.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir toute votre tête, ricane-t-il en observant ses affaires étalées par terre.

\- Disons que ce n'est pas ma journée, souffle Erza tout en commençant à les rassembler.

\- Besoin d'aide ? »

La proposition est tentante...

« Non merci. »

… mais il n'en reste pas moins un parfait étranger. Et s'il est un cleptomane ? Qui sait, il pourrait bien lui voler des objets sans même qu'elle ne fasse attention ! … même s'il n'y a pas grand chose à prendre qui ai un minimum de valeur, dans tout ce bazar. Toujours est-il que le garçon a ignoré ses mots et qu'il est accroupi à côté d'elle. Il fait glisser cahiers, trousses et suspend son geste lorsqu'il se trouve face à son livre.

Erza écarquille les yeux.

Réalise.

Agis.

Dans un cri étranglé, elle s'en saisit sans ménagement, son visage la brûlant. Oh oui, elle rougit. Elle rougit d'embarras et de honte. Les voyageurs lui jettent un regard intrigué, ennuyé, amusé, énervé, et le jeune homme retient du mieux qu'il peut un fou rire. Elle le voit bien – de part la fossette qu'il a lorsqu'il sourit en coin – et sa gêne n'en est qu'accrue. Dieu, qu'elle aimerait se cacher, là, maintenant, et se traiter d'idiote. Ou bien, s'éloigner le plus possible de l'étranger et l'éviter au-

« On dirait que nous sommes dans le même vol ! Rit-il en regardant les documents. Je suis sur le siège 18 – B. Amusant, non ? »

_Amusant ?_

Elle est là, assise à moitié par terre avec un parfait inconnu qui semble prendre plaisir à la mettre dans tous ses états, certes indirectement. Elle est là, les joues aussi rouges que ses longs cheveux pourpres. Elle est là, papillonnant des cils comme une idiote sous l'aura séduisante du jeune homme qui rit toujours.

Ça allait être une longue nuit…

* * *

« Comment ça tu as _loupé_ ton avion ?! »

Bien sûr, Lucy n'est pas la plus heureuse des futures mariées, pour le moment. Loin de là, même. Elle est d'avantage le contraire.

« Écoutes, je suis vraiment, _vraiment_ désolée… mais le bon point c'est qu'ils m'ont mis sur un autre horaire et que j'ai peut-être une _petite_ chance d'être à l'heure.

\- Quand ?

\- 8 h 50.

\- Je ne pourrai pas venir te chercher. C'est trop proche de la cérémonie. Enfin, tu comprends : je dois me préparer, vérifier si tout est bien en ordre et-

\- Doucement, Lucy, doucement ! Je ne te demande rien de tel.

\- Mais comment comptes-tu te rendre jusqu'à la cérémonie ? Ne me dis pas que tu envisages de prendre le taxi ?

\- Et bien...

\- J'enverrai Mirajane venir te chercher. Ne t'en fais pas : elle est une conductrice hors paire ! Tu arriveras à l'heure. »

Erza sourit : décidément, cette amie est plus que prête à tout. Toujours. Comme tous les autres, d'ailleurs.

« Merci, Lucy. »

* * *

Encore trois heures à attendre avant de pouvoir embarquer. Trois heures, c'est long. C'est important, ça peut changer beaucoup de choses à qui s'en donne la peine. Mais trois heures de patience infinie dans toute cette masse de personnes, c'est bien plus épuisant que d'être assis là, sur cette ligne de chaises entres deux voyageurs ronchons. Un tourne bruyamment les pages de son journal, son pied droit tapant frénétiquement sur le sol. L'autre jette des regard noirs à son téléphone, comme si tout ce qui se passe en ce moment pour cet énergumène est de la faute à ce bidule électronique. Oh, si elle le peut, elle partirait et ferait marche-arrière. Elle n'est pas friande des avions, de l'altitude même en général. Mais pas le choix.

Un doigt tapote doucement son épaule. Elle sursaute, son cœur saute un battement et elle manque de peu de se retourner pour faire passer un mauvais temps à la personne qui vient de commettre ce geste. Elle soupire et se retient de rouler des yeux en reconnaissant de qui il s'agit.

« Encore toi...

\- Oh, tutoiement ? Relève le jeune homme. Tant mieux : je ne suis pas à l'aise avec le vouvoiement. »

Erza le regarde un instant, un sourcil haussé. Il fait de même, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

Mais qu'est-ce que lui veut ce garçon, bon sang ? Non pas qu'elle se plaigne de sa présence car, à vrai dire, elle s'en est assez facilement accommodée depuis les dix dernières minutes. Elle se demande même comment. Peut-être parce qu'il a cet air, celui qui fait qu'on ne veut pas le rejeter ? Derrière son regard et ce rictus ironique, il y a ce voile, celui qu'elle a déjà vu des milliers de fois et dont elle a fait l'expérience.

Elle soupire, s'écarte de lui et, d'un pas tranquille, la rousse commence à se diriger vers les restaurants qui se trouvent au sein de l'aéroport tout en traînant sa valise derrière elle et en tenant d'une main l'une des sangles de son sac.

« Attends ! »

Malgré sa farouche volonté, elle obtempère et laisse cet intriguant garçon la subjuguer.

« Quoi _encore _? »

Même si son ton est cinglant envers lui, elle n'en reste pas moins charmée par cette bouille aux allures de mannequin.

« Et bien nous sommes dans le même vol et voisin de sièges…

\- Donc…?

\- Donc nous pourrions rester ensemble. Je veux dire, on va partager pas mal d'heures alors pourquoi ne pas rendre tout ça un peu plus… agréable ? »

Elle ouvre la bouche. La referme. Elle a sans doute l'air d'une idiote. D'une _terrible_ idiote à être là, en train de comprendre ce que signifie le sens de ses paroles qui ne peuvent être des plus simples. Elle en a conscience mais cela ne l'empêche pas de continuer, de se demander s'il ne se paie pas sa tête là, en ce moment. Il n'a pas l'air pourtant méchant dans ce costume trois pièces impeccables, sans défauts ou pliures disgracieuses. Intimidant, certes, mais seulement s'il ne vient pas s'adresser à vous avec ce sourire éblouissant dont il s'arme en cet instant, pour qu'elle flanche.

Son cœur lâche le premier.

Le sang lui monte lentement mais sûrement aux joues. La deuxième fois en moins d'une heure avec la _même _personne.

_Super._

« Pourquoi pas…, approuve-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- On devrait manger un morceau pendant que l'on a le temps. Tu sais, la nourriture d'avion, c'est pas toujours le top. »

Et c'est avec une habilité sans pareille qu'il lui prend sa valise et se dirige vers les petits restaurants qui se trouvent à disposition des voyageurs. Il commence à se fondre dans la foule. Sans elle. Dans cette masse humaine.

_Oh Dieu_.

C'est donc bien vite qu'elle lui emboîte le pas en se retenant de ne pas s'accrocher à la manche de cet inconnu qui n'a pas semblé avoir remarqué sa micro absence. Tant mieux.

« Un simple sandwich, ça fera l'affaire, hein ? »

Il la regarde, attend sa réponse. Elle hausse les épaules, préférant chercher ce qu'il cache derrière ce masque composé. Elle n'est pas dupe. Et lui non plus, car il semble comprendre ce qu'elle cherche à faire et détourne le regard pour se diriger vers un petit fast-food, d'un pas assez énergique.

Peut-être que le ventre plein, il sera plus bavard ?

* * *

Erza jette un coup d'œil perplexe sur la nourriture qui se trouve en face d'elle.

Elle soulève la tranche de pain de mie et retire bien vite les cornichons qui s'y trouvent. Bon, elle fera avec la mayonnaise même si elle n'en a pas demandé. Le reste devrait être mangeable. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle suppose après avoir vu son compagnon de voyage avoir fini le sien en peu de temps.

« Tu ne les mange pas ?

\- Sans façon.

\- Dans ce cas… »

Sans perdre une minute de plus, il s'en empare et les fourre dans sa bouche, paupières fermées sous sa courte dégustation.

« Et donc…

\- Hum ? Fredonne-t-il.

\- … je ne connais pas ton prénom.

\- Toi, tu es Erza Scarlett. »

La surprise s'empare d'elle.

Est-ce qu'ils se connaissent ? L'a-t-elle oublié ? Mais comment aurait-elle pu ? Ce n'est pas le genre de personnes qui passe inaperçu et qu'on finit par mettre dans une trappe, dans un recoin de notre cerveau de sorte à ne plus trop y penser !

Elle se sent rougir sous la honte de cette possibilité.

« J'ai vu ça sur ton passeport, explique-t-il en riant, donc pas la peine de faire cette tête. »

…

Ce type semble prendre un vrai plaisir à la mettre dans tous ses états. Mais pourquoi ? Il peut bien aller s'amuser avec quelqu'un d'autre, pas vrai ? Il y a un tas de gens dans cet aéroport qui serait plus que _ravi_ d'être aux côtés de cet homme.

« Gerald, dit-il soudainement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je m'appelle Gerald. Gerald Fernandez. »

_Fernandez ?_

« Tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'ici.

\- C'est vrai, oui. Je ne suis pas né dans ce coin mais j'y ai grandi.

\- Depuis ?

\- Mes six ans.

\- Il y a une raison à ça ?

\- Je ne suis pas une personne facile.

\- Parents ? »

Il secoue négativement la tête.

_Oh._

« À toi.

\- À… moi ?

\- Oui. Raconte moi des choses te concernant.

\- Ma vie n'est pas intéressante.

\- Peu importe.

\- Et bien… je suis journaliste depuis trois mois. Récemment, une de mes amies s'est fiancée. Le mariage n'a pas tardé.

\- Invitée ?

\- Demoiselle d'honneur.

\- Tu n'as pas semblé être joyeuse, avant, remarque-t-il.

\- Louper mon vol n'était pas dans mes projets.

\- Je vois, sourit Gerald tout en appuyant sa joue contre son poing. Et qu'est-ce que donne _ta_ vie sentimentale ?

\- Je ne comprend pas en quoi cela te concerne, réplique-t-elle sur la défensive et en appuyant son dos contre le dossier de chaise.

\- Je suis tout simplement curieux.

\- Être curieux n'est pas toujours une qualité.

\- Dois-je comprendre que c'est un sujet sensible ? »

Elle tourne un peu la tête, se mord la lèvre à la légère.

« Ce n'est pas un sujet sensible. Il n'y a juste rien à dire là-dessus, voilà tout. »

Il semble pensif. Perplexe. C'est ce qu'elle perçoit en le scrutant du coin de l'œil.

« Tu es assez intrigante, finit par dire Gerald. Une personne censée doit s'intéresser un tant soit peu à toi.

\- Et tu en es une ?

\- Suffisamment pour que je te trouve intéressante. »

Peut-être a-t-il remarqué que son propos l'a particulièrement gêné puisqu'il bafouille une excuse.

« Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas grave, souffle Erza. Je ne suis pas habituée à entendre ce type de phrases à mon propos. »

Il est étonné mais elle veut changer de sujet. Et vite. Parler d'elle, ce n'est pas une chose qu'elle aime faire mais par contre, elle est assez avare en ce qui concerne les autres.

« À ton tour. »

Sourire esquissé sur des lèvres tentatrices.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui peut t'intéresser en plus de ce que j'ai dis.

\- Les petits détails, peu importe. Je sais juste que tu es un garçon compliqué.

\- C'est déjà bien, non ?

\- C'est peu. »

Gerald hausse à la légère les épaules.

« Dis-moi une de tes ambitions, je ne sais pas, quelque chose.

\- Tu aimes à ce point le son de ma voix ? »

La main crispée sur le verre contenant sa boisson, Erza décide de retenir cette envie de jeter le contenu sur le beau visage du garçon qui rit de sa propre taquinerie.

_Sale arrogant_.

« Non. Mais bavarder avec un inconnu sans savoir des choses le concernant, ce n'est pas mon truc. »

Il fait la moue tout en faisant traîner son regard sur les murs de l'aéroport. Il est entrain de chercher un échappatoire là, pas vrai ? Douce illusion. Ses flamboyants iris viennent se reposer sur elle, la brûlant.

« J'aime croire au destin.

\- Au _destin _? Répète lentement Erza.

\- Ouais. Le concept est assez attirant.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi. De mon avis, c'est ennuyant.

\- Hum je ne trouve pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je trouve ça romantique. »

Elle bat des cils.

« _Pardon_ ? »

Deux minutes. C'est elle où il est entrain de rougir ? Elle a envie de rire. Vraiment. Elle se mord l'intérieur des joues pour se retenir.

« Je… enfin, tu vois, ouais c'est peut-être morne de se dire que toute notre vie a été tracé et qu'il ne reste plus qu'à la suivre mais… derrière ça, c'est plus compliqué. Après tout, on tombe sur des difficultés et parfois on rebrousse chemin parce qu'on pense que c'est la mauvaise direction et notre destination initiale, on s'en est égaré… malgré ça, il reste toujours une valeur sûre.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Ce que j'ai envie de t'explique c'est que… c'est que malgré ça et bien, il reste un âme-sœur.

\- Tu crois aussi à cette histoire ?

\- Bien sûr. »

Cette fois, elle ne réussit pas à canaliser son rire. Il rougit plus encore et tourne la tête avec un soupir.

« Ce n'est pas drôle. »

Elle essuie une larme perlant au coin de son œil.

« C'est vrai, excuse-moi. »

Gerald fait la moue – une moue qu'elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de trouver adorable – .

« Tu sais, Platon avait une théorie là-dessus. Il pensait qu'autrefois, il y avait des êtres dotés de quatre jambes, quatre bras et deux têtes.

\- Et Zeus les a jugé trop puissant, si puissant qu'il a décidé de les couper en deux pour éviter les risques. Il les a éparpillé partout dans le monde. Les voici ainsi condamné à retrouver leur moitié, celle qui a jadis partagé leur âme. Je présume que les plus chanceux y arrivent.

\- Tu connaissais ? »

Il paraît étonné et aussi un peu amusé.

« J'ai une amie qui aime ce genre d'histoire, avoue-t-elle.

\- Pas toi ?

\- C'est original.

\- Juste original ? Ricane-t-il.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec le destin.

\- Comme tu l'as dit, il n'y a que les plus chanceux qui peuvent espérer un jour revoir la personne qui faisait partie de leur vie. Alors c'était leur destin.

\- C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux.

\- Je ne trouve pas.

\- Alors les autres victimes ne pourront jamais aspirer à ce bonheur ?

\- Non. Simplement, ce n'était pas encore le bon moment. »

Lorsqu'elle hausse un sourcil, il sourit.

« C'est un autre sujet. On peut toujours en discuter dans l'avion.

\- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

\- Parce que je pense que ce serait le moment de nous diriger vers les portes d'embarquement si on ne veut pas attendre comme des idiots.

\- Bonne idée oui. »

Quand ils se lèvent et partent du petit restaurant, Gerald se retourne vers elle et elle s'arrête brusquement dans sa marche. Elle ne perçoit plus les autres personnes qui passent à côté d'eux en vaquant à leurs occupations. Tout ce qui la captive, c'est cet homme intriguant – et un peu trop subjuguant pour son propre bien – qui se penche comme sous un air de confidence pour lui souffler :

« Pour en revenir au destin, je me dis que c'est peut-être ça qui nous a fait nous croiser. »


	29. Égoïsme

Le prochain chapitre est le numéro trente. De ce fait, je suis toute ouïe pour une commande spéciale si l'envie vous en dit. Sinon... je ne sais pas. Ce sera suivant mon imagination très aléatoire qui va vous pondre quelque chose qui va me faire tuer x)

* * *

**Alisha Horiraito :** Trop mignon et adorable pour ta santé mentale ? :p Je vais essayer de faire mieux, un jour, pour que tu dégoulines sur ton clavier ou ton téléphone tellement il sera le plus chou possible, même si tu fonds déjà ! ( il faut juste que je m'entraîne ! ). Non... je ne suis pas maso, je crois... enfin, je suis sûre oui ! x) Tout va bien dans ma tête et tout. D'ailleurs, tu as lu le dernier scan ? Si c'est le cas, est-ce que toi aussi tu t'es tortillée sur place ?! Perso je ne pouvais plus tenir en place !

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Rating :** K

* * *

**ÉGOÏSME**

* * *

Erza le foudroya du regard quand ils entrèrent dans leur maison. Ils étaient revenus d'une dure mission et, à la place du soulagement habituel de revenir chez soi, une lourde tension bouillonnait entre eux. Elle se dévêtit de son armure salie grâce à sa magie pour finir nue avant de claquer derrière elle la porte de la salle de bain, laissant seul Gerald qui ôta son manteau déchiré avec des gestes lents afin de ne pas réveiller l'abominable douleur dans son abdomen. Il tomba au sol dans un léger bruissement et il s'avança d'un pas lent dans le salon, ses doigts se débâtant pour défaire les sangles de son plastron fissuré. Il était fatigué et faible et la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était perdre du temps à tenter de se débarrasser de ce morceau de métal dorénavant fichu. Il gémit de frustration et essaya une nouvelle fois, ne pensant pas un instant que sa femme sortirait de la salle d'eau enveloppée d'une serviette.

Elle s'approcha de lui et écarta ses mains de la boucle d'un geste sec.

« Tu es encore en colère ? » s'enquit le mage d'une voix las.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et enleva son armure qui tomba lourdement et dans un tintement sourd. Pas un regard ne fut échangé.

« Tu peux t'occuper du reste. »

Pour une seconde fois, Erza le laissa dans la pièce. Avec un soupir, le jeune homme partit à son tour se laver après avoir réussi à retirer les dernières protections qui subsistaient. Il restait un peu d'eau chaude et la projection froide qui éclaboussa son visage égratigné le fit frémir. Il s'en contenta néanmoins et passa une main dans ses cheveux en fouillis. Sa mâchoire était contractée et ses yeux fermement clos sous les gouttes qui ruisselaient sur son corps meurtri. Ses doigts effleurèrent l'ecchymose qui marquaient une partie de son torse et de ses côtes, évitant de toucher les plaies dont un résidu de sang suintait. Le liquide carmin se mélangea aux gouttes cristallines et s'évacua dans un tourbillon pourpre, à ses pieds. C'était une rude souffrance mais qui restait supportable. Il devra panser ces blessures.

Quittant la douche, Gerald attrapa une serviette qu'il drapa autour de ses hanches. Il fit disparaître la buée du miroir et son reflet apparu, le dévoilant. À l'évidence, son visage trahissait sa fatigue, faute du combat ayant eu lieu lors de leur mission. Le bas de sa mâchoire portait des griffures et sous son œil gauche, un coquard n'allait pas tarder à voir le jour. Il soupira et ouvrit le placard à pharmacie pour en sortir l'alcool et les bandages.

Pendant qu'il se soignait, il se remémora tant bien que mal les récents événements. C'était vague. Tout c'était passé vite et il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il avait agi par instinct et il ne le regrettait pas. Il savait que ça avait été la bonne décision et même si Erza était toujours en colère face à cet acte, il ne lui présentera plus ses excuses – il l'avait fait un nombre incalculable de fois lors du trajet du retour où elle s'était enfermée dans un mutisme et, pour la première fois, il était fatigué de ça –. Tout ce qu'il désirait désormais était de retrouver celle qui partageait sa vie et son lit sans qu'une énième dispute vit le jour entre eux.

Gerald sortit de la salle de bain et partit dans la chambre, éteignant les lumières du salon après son passage. La silhouette étendue sur le matelas, cachée par le drap blanc, lui indiquait qu'elle était déjà couchée. Il la rejoignit après avoir enfilé un sous-vêtement et jeté la serviette dans un coin de la pièce baignée par l'éclat lunaire. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce et il observa le plafond, incertain de s'il devait prendre la parole ou non. Il tourna la tête sur sa gauche pour observer son dos. Il soupira.

Son nez s'enfouit dans les boucles pourpre et ses bras encerclèrent la taille pour attirer à lui le corps tremblant d'Erza. Elle ne protesta pas et ne chercha pas un moyen de se soustraire. À la place, elle caressa doucement son avant-bras avec des motifs qu'elle traçait au hasard.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Je t'aime, répondit-il simplement. Je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Après un moment de silence, elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Il se perdit dans ses orbes chocolat tout en caressant distraitement sa pommette. Une larme roula jusqu'à son pouce.

« Et je ne veux pas te perdre, chuchota-t-elle. Tu aurais pu mourir Gerald. Tu aurais pu… et… et _bon sang_, je ne supporterai pas ça, pas une nouvelle fois, pas maintenant que tu es là, avec moi. Pas après tout ce que nous avons enduré… je, Gerald, je-

\- Erza. » la coupa-t-il.

D'une tendre pression, ses lèvres embrassèrent les siennes dans un délicat mouvement. Elle s'étendit sur le dos tout en passant ses bras autour de son cou, lui rendant son baiser avec ferveur et amour. Son souffle devint heurté, autant par la douleur qui se réveilla que par le plaisir qui traversa ses veines. Il s'écarta et appuya son front contre le sien.

« Je t'aime, répéta-t-il, et si je dois me sacrifier pour que tu puisses vivre, je le ferai sans hésiter.

\- Tu es égoïste.

\- Je sais. Mais je penserai toujours que ce sera la meilleure des solutions.

\- Et _idiot_.»

Lorsqu'elle se redressa pour l'embrasser à nouveau, Gerald comprit qu'il était pardonné.


	30. Coupable

Bonjour ou bonsoir,

Aujourd'hui, je vous présente le trentième chapitre de ce petit recueil qui semble vraiment plaire ! Ça me fait très plaisir, à un point que vous n'imaginez pas. Je tenais donc à vous remercier pour votre patience – car il faut bien le dire, je ne suis pas une as concernant la ponctualité – mais aussi pour vos merveilleuses reviews qui ne manquent pas de me faire sourire. Et je m'excuse pour ma constante irrégularité !

Savant mélange du thème « dessin » ( **Liclick** ) et de « Erza a des vues sur son professeur » ( **Lilo** ).

Le prochain abordera l'univers de l'addiction ( **Alisha Horiraito** ), parce que c'est un thème qui, je l'avoue, m'est extrêmement familier.

Le trente-deuxième, un chapitre spécial Saint Valentin ( **Lilo **), bien que le quatorze février soit passé depuis un sacré moment…

Et, surtout, si vous souhaitez quelque chose, n'hésitez pas. Bonne lecture et encore un grand merci :).

UA.

* * *

**Alisha Horiraito :** Oh, je parlais bien de celui où Gerald était totalement enragé :) j'avais hâte de voir quel sort il allait réserver à son ennemi et, bon, j'avais espéré qu'il fasse durer son supplice… moi, sadique ? Non voyons… maintenant j'aimerai bien le voir entrain de panser les plaies à Erza mais… je sais que mes rêves les plus fous ne seront pas exaucés. Au moins, ce chapitre nous aura montré qu'il ne faut absolument pas toucher à la guerrière quand il est aux alentours ou même bien loin – il serait capable de rappliquer et de botter quelques fesses, qui sait –. Celui où Kagura a fait du bouche-à-bouche à Gerald ne m'a certainement pas faite cillé. Je suis du même avis que toi : bien heureuse qu'elle l'ai sauvé car si fin était de mourir comme un idiot sous une foutue chaîne, j'aurai crié au scandale et envoyé quelques lettres de menace…

**Liclick :** En même temps, qui ne les aime pas ? ( ne cite personne où je commets un crime X) ).

**Lilo :** Merci pour les compliments ;) je fais au mieux pour garder leur caractère et leurs manières d'agir bien que ça peut être complexe parfois.

**Sarah70801 :** Quand j'ai écrit « Destin », je n'avais pas en tête une dimension romantique mais, malgré ça, je trouve que nous sentons assez cet aspect… attractif. Enfin, je l'espère ! Et merci de l'avoir aimé :).

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Rating : **T

* * *

**COUPABLE**

* * *

Erza n'aimait pas les cours d'anglais. Ils étaient longs et barbants. Leur professeur – monsieur Mine – n'inspirait pas non plus l'envie d'écouter. Ça, ça restait son avis et elle n'en démordrait pas. Néanmoins, elle aimait pratiquer cette langue. Juste, c'était en dehors de cette salle. Peut-être que si leur enseignant changeait, elle sera plus attentive et arrêterait de dessiner ses camarades sur son cahier. D'ailleurs, elle était vraiment douée pour le dessin. Elle aimait ça depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Au début, ça ressemblait surtout à des gribouillis puis, au fil des années, son art avait évolué. Erza en était assez fière. Beaucoup était admiratif de ce qu'elle savait faire. Représenter la réalité était presque comme un jeu d'enfant et elle y prenait beaucoup de plaisir. Quand son crayon glissait sur le papier, il y imprégnait un sentiment, une façon de caractériser quelque chose ou même quelqu'un. Les lignes étaient fluides, douces. Ses gestes, eux, gracieux et nets. Généralement, elle se bornait à représenter Mirajane – sa colocataire – qui était juste à côté d'elle.

« Le professeur est _encore_ en retard, gémit plaintivement Reby.

\- Tu devrais y être habituée depuis le temps. » rétorqua Gajil d'un air las.

C'était vrai. Cet enseignent était loin d'être à l'heure. La ponctualité ne devait pas être son point fort. Mais bon, cela ne dérangeait pas la rousse, au contraire. C'était une véritable aubaine. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas pour autant une occasion de sortir dehors car, même s'il avait fait grand soleil, ils auraient dû patienter dans la salle jusqu'à son arrivée – un point déplaisant –. En effet, tous les élèves étaient présents, installés à leur place en tuant le temps à leur manière. Du coin de l'œil Erza arrivait à discerner Lucy entrain de réprimander Natsu et Grey qui s'étaient battus durant une rencontre sportive. Elle leur avait déjà passé un savon de son côté mais ça n'allait pas leur faire de mal d'en avoir un deuxième.

« Oh ? Vous n'êtes donc pas au courant ? »

Les regards convergèrent automatiquement sur Mirajane qui gloussa.

« La nouvelle à pourtant fait le tour de l'université.

\- Crache-le morceau, s'impatienta la demoiselle de petite taille.

\- Monsieur Mine a été transféré dans un nouvel établissement. » expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Alors Dieu existait ? Avait-il entendu ses longues supplications ?

« Veuillez m'excuser pour le retard. » Lança une voix inconnue.

Elle était chaude et douce, forte et assurée et cet accent, _Seigneur_, était tout simplement divin et terriblement sexy. Autant que cet homme qui se tenait derrière le bureau, arborant une chemise dont les manches étaient retroussées jusqu'à ses avants-bras où les muscles jouaient quand il inscrit au tableau son nom et prénom.

_Gerald Fernandez_.

Il avait un sourire éblouissant – parfait – qui laissait entrevoir cette fossette dans sa joue gauche. Et ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient verts, elle le voyait d'ici, comme ce tatouage sur la partie droite de son visage à la mâchoire carrée, caressée par des mèches bleues hirsutes. Son corps devait être parfaitement développé mais son haut ne lui rendait aucunement justice. Par contre, son pantalon, ça, et bien c'était une toute autre histoire. Plus d'une fois, tandis que leur nouveau professeur écrivait des mots au tableau, son regard avait convergé sur l'agréable chute de ses reins. C'était arrivé par inadvertance. Et à quasiment chaque cours. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à lorsque son esprit venait à s'égarer sur un terrain d'avantage plaisant selon elle.

Des fois, Erza imaginait que ses mains qu'elle devinait fermes parcouraient son corps d'une exquise manière. Que ses lèvres embrassaient les siennes puis son cou pour progresser plus bas encore. Qu'il la torturait de ses dents et de sa langue. Qu'il se déshabillait sous ses yeux avant de s'attaquer à ses vêtements à elle. Qu'il gémissait son prénom dans son oreille. Que le bureau sur lequel il venait de s'asseoir était le seul témoin de leurs ébats tandis qu'il venait en elle de manière puissante et rapide. À vrai dire, ça, elle y avait songé sur chaque table, contre le tableau même. Ou sur sa chaise.

« Mademoiselle Scarlett ? »

C'était la fin de la journée et elle avait fini par anglais – comme tous les vendredis soir à vrai dire –. Ce qui avait été autrefois un cauchemar sans fin était devenu un moment bien trop court à son goût. Durant les deux heures, Gerald n'avait pas manqué de lui confisquer son cahier où elle avait l'habitude de dessiner. S'il l'avait feuilleté ? Évidemment. S'il avait découvert sur de nombreuses pages son visage ? Bien sûr. En fait, il était surtout question de lui vers la fin. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois que ça survenait. C'était simple pour elle de se perdre dans ses pensées alors que Gerald enseignait ici depuis quatre mois.

Quand il lui tendit son cahier avec un sourire, Erza devina aisément qu'elle n'aurait pas de reproches ou de sanctions.

« Vous récidivez.

\- Que voulez-vous ? La tentation est trop forte. »

Son sourire s'agrandit plus encore et elle jura que son coeur loupa un battement. Son parfum l'attirait, comme cette manière qu'il avait de la regarder et de lui parler. Lorsque son souffle caressa la courbure de sa mâchoire, Erza remarqua pour la première fois à quel point elle s'était approchée, lui qui était appuyé contre le bord de son bureau en acajou.

« Faîtes attention, murmura-t-il. Je… pourrai y prendre goût.

\- Tant mieux. Mes efforts n'auront pas servis à rien.

\- C'est un aveu ? Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

\- Hum, oui, j'avoue tout. »

Il rit et pencha la tête sur le côté, taquin.

« Alors vous êtes coupable mademoiselle Scarlett.

\- Je vais avoir le droit à un procès équitable au moins ?

\- Nous pouvons toujours en discuter demain soir, autour d'un verre.

\- Ou deux.

\- Ou deux, concéda-t-il. Je passe vous chercher vers vingt heures. »

Erza inspira, un peu ébahie par quelle vitesse tout c'était enchaînée. Son professeur avait récupéré ses affaires tout en l'accompagnant jusqu'à la sortie.

« Surtout n'oubliez pas de vous constituer une bonne défense. Je peux parfois être un attaquant impitoyable. »


	31. Accro

Bon alors, me voici * esquive les tomates * pour vous présenter des excuses. J'ai négligé ce pauvre recueil. Je me rends bien compte de ça et j'en suis _vraiment_ désolée.

Maintenant concernant ce chapitre. Au départ, je voulais traiter de la drogue et de l'alcool, le tout avec de la dépression, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas encore fini cet écrit. Donc je m'excuse auprès de toi, **Alisha**, moi qui voulais te servir quelque chose de sombre et dramatique et bien… ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, bien que j'ai écrit une bonne partie. À la place, j'ai pondu autre chose sur le thème de l'addiction.

Le prochain traitera bien de la Saint-Valentin, commande de **Lilo**.

Donc voilà. Encore désolée et j'espère que cet écrit va vous plaire.

À bientôt – je pense –.

* * *

**Alisha Horiraito :** C'est vrai que Gerald en professeur d'espagnol aurait pu être plus… malin. Mais je sais que j'avais tout un raisonnement dans ma tête, il faut juste que je le retrouve.

**Uchibuster : **Encore merci d'aimer mes écrits !

**Lilo :** Voilà voilà. Une nouvelle publication. Et si tu t'ennuies, tu peux toujours passer sur les derniers que j'ai posté.

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Note:** T

* * *

**ACCRO**

* * *

Elle mourrait à petit feu. Son corps se consumait de l'intérieur, faute d'un amour trop dévorant. Et, _oh_, elle aimait cette sensation. Sa voix vibrait, son épiderme se hérissait délicieusement sous son sourire. Mais pourtant, _pourtant_, elle le refusait. Non, non, non. Erza ne voulait pas tomber amoureuse, pas de _lui_. Pas alors qu'il partait, lui tournait le dos. Pas alors qu'il la laissait seule, encore.

_« Je t'aime. »_

Des mots tabous, mués, incapable d'être prononcés. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire ? Qu'est-ce que ça allait changer ? Elle criait, agrippait ses cheveux, se balançait sur son lit pour taire ces odieux sentiments. Elle _devait_ le détester, le _haïr_. Arrêter de fondre sous ses yeux verts, stopper cette course effrénée, foutre en l'air tout ce qui faisait qu'elle était _éperdument_ tombée pour cet homme.

_« Non, je ne veux pas de ton étreinte. »_

Pourquoi c'était si dur ? Pourquoi, pourquoi elle s'acharnait ?

_« Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. Dis-le moi, j'en ai besoin. »_

La douleur de ses mains sur son corps, la souffrance de ses lèvres contre son front, le mal de ses paroles, elle en redemandait. Et lorsqu'il tentait de partir, _bon sang_, elle le retenait. Elle empoignait ses vêtements, échangeait un regard avec lui, esquissait un faible sourire. Mais, _bon Dieu_, il finissait toujours par s'en aller.

_« Veux-tu rester ? »_

La passion coulait en elle, comme le sang à travers ses veines. Alors elle continuait. Elle continuait de l'attendre pendant qu'il s'avançait lentement vers elle. Un pas, deux pas. Puis il disparaissait et ils revenaient à la ligne de départ. _Stop_. Pas plus. Pas plus de cette séparation. Parce que, _non_, elle ne voulait pas être amoureuse de cet homme s'il n'essayait pas. Sa raison voulait la réveiller de ces doux rêves tortueux. Son cœur l'y emprisonnait et elle succombait, appréciait la tempête qui régnait en elle.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? »_

L'amour contrôlait tout. Il la contrôlait. Et elle acceptait ça, juste pour le revoir.


	32. Saint-Valentin

**Lilo :** Oh ? Oui, l'amour est beau. Mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir tourné leur amour sur un côté plus… masochiste x). Je sais bien que tu es preneuse si j'ai d'autres écrits en réserve mais je n'aime pas le fait de prévoir et d'ensuite annuler. Je déteste ça.

**Alisha Horiraito :** Merci de ne pas m'en vouloir et ravie que le précédent écrit soit à ton goût ! Et je suis d'accord… ce sujet-là revient souvent. Mais non, voyons, en aucun cas nous ou d'autres personnes ont l'esprit mal placé… pas vrai ?

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Rating :** T

* * *

**SAINT-VALENTIN**

* * *

Même si aujourd'hui était un jour dit pour « les amoureux », Gerald devait aller au travail. Bien sûr, il n'était pas parti sans quelques petites attentions à l'égard de sa femme. Il sourit en l'imaginant humer le parfum des fleurs puis en lisant les post-it qu'il avait mis dans des endroits chez eux, là où il était certain qu'elle allait passer. Il rit sous la possibilité de ses yeux brillant pour le gâteau qu'il avait acheté à la boulangerie ce matin. Oui, le nouveau Président du Conseil aimait la Saint-Valentin, bien qu'il n'avait pas forcément besoin de cette journée pour rendre heureuse la rouquine.

« Voici les nouvelles lettres d'excuses du Maître de Fairy Tail, ainsi que les réclamations de dédommagements de leurs récentes missions, le tout avec de nouvelles plaintes. »

Avec un sourire poli et non un gémissement plaintif, il accepta le tas de feuilles qui ensevelit son bureau déjà croulant sous une tonne de travail. Il saisit le premier papier avec un air las, puis le deuxième et le troisième. Toujours une partie du village démolie ou une forêt presque rasée. Parfois c'était juste un bâtiment, un mur – il préférait ces cas-là –. Avec dix lettres dans la main qui traitaient de Natsu, il s'empara d'un bout de papier propre de l'autre. C'était le moment de rédiger un petit rapport pour Makarof.

* * *

Généralement, après une journée comme celle-ci, le jeune homme rentrait chez lui avec l'idée de prendre une douche puis de s'écrouler dans son lit pour un sommeil mérité – pas besoin de manger, il l'avait fait au Conseil à cause de l'heure tardive –. Pourtant, alors qu'il avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre, il se figea avec les yeux écarquillés, pas certain s'il rêvait ou non.

Dans cette pièce éclairée uniquement avec des bougies, il y avait assis sur leur matelas Erza. Une Erza aux jambes croisées et à la tête un peu penchée sur son côté gauche. Elle lui offrit un sourire charmeur et son cœur sauta un battement.

Elle était habillée – est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment dire « habillée » ? – en noir. La maigre dentelle s'accrochait à la peau nacrée et cachait difficilement son corps. Ce n'était pas une des nuisettes qu'elle portait. Non non. Ça, c'était carrément autre chose. Son haut remontait sa généreuse poitrine, laissait entrevoir le ventre plat. Elle jouait avec le ruban de satin qui retenait sa culotte en le fixant.

« Tu m'as manqué, Gerald. » dit-elle d'une voix séduisante et un peu rauque, ses doigts ne cessant pas de s'amuser avec le tissu qui maintenait son sous-vêtement.

Congelé sur place, tout son sang se précipita à son aine. Gerald ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son en sortait. Le doux rire qui effleura ses tympans refit battre rapidement son cœur. Il la vit glisser son regard vers son entrejambes, toujours avec ce sourire qui commença à réchauffer tous ses muscles.

« Je suppose que tu es heureux de me voir. » commenta Erza.

Et puis, elle arriva et saisit la ceinture de son pantalon, le tirant vers le lit avec elle.

Oh oui, Gerald aimait la Saint-Valentin.


	33. Un petit moment de paix

**Lilo :** Contente que tu aimes ta commande :).

**Alisha Horiraito : **Ne t'en fais pas ! x). Heureuse de voir que toi aussi, tu n'es pas fan de la St Valentin... l'ambiance et toujours bizarre et, même si j'ai quelque chose qui me sert de petit-copain - qui d'ailleurs, s'amuse de la manière dont je le traite - je trouve cette journée... trop... je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas mon truc. Et j'aime ton petit sous-entendu. J'ai bien ri, merci :'). Ah ! Merci d'avoir relevé mes fautes. Peut-être qu'un jour, je ferai un écrit parfait !

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Rating :** T

* * *

**UN PETIT MOMENT DE PAIX**

* * *

Leur mission accomplie, Gerald et Erza étaient retournés à l'hôtel où ils séjournaient. Ils devaient rassembler leurs affaires et ensuite partir vers Magnolia. Mais, avant ça, se soigner était nécessaire.

La pièce était calme, simplement bercée par leurs souffles réguliers. Ils étaient là, lui assis sur leur lit et elle entre ses jambes, en train de se panser mutuellement. Il effleura sa taille du bout de ses doigts, jugeant si les blessures sur ses flancs méritaient d'être recouvertes. Puis il s'empara des bandages, un léger sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'elle appliquait un pansement sur son front, doucement.

Son corps n'était pas empreint d'une cuisante douleur. Il le tiraillait à quelques endroits, sans que ce soit réellement gênant. Gerald releva un peu la tête, son nez brossant la courbure d'une douce mâchoire. Ses lèvres chatouillèrent le cou de la mage qui gloussa, lui administrant une petite tape sur son épaule gauche.

« Pas maintenant, le gronda-t-elle gentiment. Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi. »

Son sourire s'agrandit et dévoila ses dents blanches. Sa main caressa distraitement une cuisse intacte. Elle se racla maladroitement la gorge et l'air froid de la pièce lui arracha un frisson. Il le vit sur sa peau. Son goût était encore sur le bout de sa langue.

« Tu vois ? Tu as besoin d'être réchauffée. »

Erza haussa un sourcil, comme amusée par son commentaire. Le sous-entendu était palpable et nul doute qu'elle l'avait compris.

« Je peux me débrouiller seule pour ça, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Hum… mais c'est toujours plus amusant avec quelqu'un. »

Le baiser qui papillonna sur sa joue fit choir ses paupières.

« _Gerald_. » dit la rouquine soudainement.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour la regarder. Elle caressait sa lèvre inférieure puis sa marque. Elle en dessina les contours avant de finalement rire lorsqu'il l'attrapa dans ses bras, délicatement, de peur de la blesser davantage. Le jeune homme sentit ses bras passer autour de son cou. La luminosité dans la pièce diminuait de plus en plus, faute des nuages gris qui encombraient le ciel. Bientôt la pluie frappa contre les vitres.

« J'aimerai dormir un peu avant de partir. » murmura-t-il.

La couverture était fraîche. Ils tremblèrent jusqu'à ce qu'une chaleur finisse par les envelopper dans un agréable cocon.

« Erza ?

\- Oui ? »

Prenant une faible inspiration, l'ancien fugitif pressa ses lèvres contre son front.

« Je t'aime. »


	34. Baiser de bonne nuit

**Alisha Horiraito :** Malheureusement, être soigné par son copain n'est pas aussi doux parfois x). Enfin, je parle pour moi. Et malheureusement oui, des hommes comme Gerald et bien... le jour où il y en un a, je crois que ça risque d'être aussi compliqué que pour toi...

**Lilo :** L'inspiration est venue d'un coup. Alors j'en profite !

**Guest :** Heureuse que tu aimes ! ;)

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Rating :** T

* * *

**BAISER DE BONNE NUIT**

* * *

Elle _ne_ l'aimait _pas_.

Il était arrogant et brutal, dangereux, capable de commettre des crimes sans même ciller. Et il était malpoli, ne savait pas tenir sa langue. _Irrespectueux_.

Alors quoi ? Non, elle n'allait pas succomber parce que monsieur avait accepté de la raccompagner sur sa moto. Elle détestait le vrombissement du moteur ou plutôt, elle haïssaitcette manière qu'avait son ventre de se tordre sous le doux ronronnement. La sensation du vent dans ses cheveux ? C'était incomparable, autant que la fraîcheur de la nuit balayant son visage. L'adrénaline dans ses veines à cause de la vitesse ? _Subjuguant_.

Et ? Ce n'était pas ce moment avec lui qu'elle appréciant ! Elle préférait son véhicule à lui.

Sa prise se resserra autour de sa taille et sa joue s'appuya contre son dos. Il y avait l'odeur de son manteau de cuir, mélangé avec le tabac froid et son odeur musquée. Elle mordit sa lèvre sous son rire.

« Hé, beauté. On est arrivé. »

Elle grogna sous ce surnom ridicule. Ce type était énervant. Voilà. Pas autre chose.

« Merci. » marmonna-t-elle en s'en allant de la moto.

Quand Erza tâtonna ses poches pour trouver ses clefs, elle écarquilla les yeux. Où étaient-elles ? Le tintement derrière elle fut suffisant pour répondre.

« Oh, tu cherches peut-être _ça _? »

_Gerald Fernandez_.

Un jour – oui, _un jour_ – elle se vengerait. Elle attrapa violemment son trousseau sous le regard narquois du jeune homme. Si la lumière du lampadaire le rendait plus attirant ? Quoi ? Non pas qu'elle le trouvait beau ou quelque chose comme ça. Ce gars était juste…

Il s'humidifia les lèvres et se rapprocha d'elle avec un sourire. Ses doigts coururent à la légère sur son épaule nue, faute de son gilet qui avait lâchement glissé sur son bras, puis remontèrent doucement, oh, si _lentement _qu'un frisson picota sa chair. Gerald entrouvrit la bouche, ses yeux verts un peu plissés, pendant que son souffle s'emmêla au sien.

… séduisant, craquant. _Sexy_.

« Hum… » fredonna-t-il.

Sa voix de velours était envoûtante et elle maudit son cœur qui sauta un battement.

« … et si je venais te chercher demain matin ? »

Depuis quand le connaissait-elle ? Allez, deux mois tout au plus. Et durant ce laps de temps, il avait été si… irritant ! Et il l'était encore, avec son sarcasme, ses mauvaises manières, sa façon de la regarder comme si, dans toute une pièce, seule elle importait.

« Je dirai que je dois y réfléchir. »

Depuis quand se mettait-elle à chuchoter juste parce que cet idiot était quasiment collé à elle ? Elle se ramollissait.

Le ressenti de ses mains sur sa taille était agréable et la façon qu'avait sa bouche d'effleurer la sienne la rendait folle. Il continua ainsi, à la taquiner, à attendre qu'elle fasse un geste.

« Tu sais… je pourrai aussi rester ici ce soir, murmura Gerald. Grimper jusqu'à ta fenêtre pour ne pas réveiller ton amie et…

\- _Non_.

\- Oh, tu me blesses, Erza. »

Avec un soupir, la concernée plaqua ses paumes contre son torse avec l'intention de le repousser. Il fit la moue en comprenant son envie soudaine.

« Et mon baiser de bonne nuit ?

\- Je ne t'ai jamais fait ce genre de… trucs.

\- Mais il y a un début à tout… »

Gerald inclina la tête, juste un peu, et baisa tendrement le coin de ses lèvres. Elle battit des cils, incertaine.

« Allez, j'ai été sage aujourd'hui… »

Il y avait eu une délicate pression de sa part, puis une deuxième. Il gémit d'impatience, avec ses doigts enfilés dans ses longs cheveux.

« Embrasse-moi, susurra-t-il. _Erza_, s'il te plaît. »

C'était si amusant de voir son emprise sur cette homme. Amusant et enivrant.

« Ne me fais pas te supplier.

\- L'idée est intéressante. »

Elle entendit son grondement de mécontentement.

« Tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Erza, je te jure que si tu- »

Oh, le surprendre constamment lui plaisait. Sa langue joua avec la sienne pendant qu'elle se cambrait contre lui. Ses bras étaient autour de son cou et sa passion pour cet horrible enfant explosa. Il ne restait plus que des morsures, des baisers et des caresses volés.

D'une main, la jeune femme se recula et l'empêcha de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

« Tu vas _vraiment_ me laisser comme ça ? » soupira Gerald.

Lui offrant un petit sourire, la rouquine ouvrit le portail en fer qui protesta un peu.

« Sois à l'heure demain et peut-être que j'arrangerai ça. »


	35. Preuves

**Alisha Horiraito :** Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! :") J'espère que cette suite va autant te plaire.

**Lilo :** Je ne pensais pas que le précédent écrit allait autant plaire donc... j'ai fait une suite ;).

**Elisha :** Oh, j'ai réussi à le faire devenir ton préféré ? Lequel a-t-il détrôné ? :')

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Raiting :** T

* * *

**PREUVES**

* * *

Pour être franche, Erza n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il serait venu. Après tout, il n'avait jamais été du type ponctuel, étant plutôt celui qui vivait plus de nuit que de jour. Et pourtant il était là, appuyé contre sa moto. La fumée de sa cigarette s'élevait dans l'atmosphère humide et, lorsqu'il entendit son portail gémir dans un bruit de métal assez strident, Gerald avait jeté son mégot par terre. Il l'écrasa de la pointe de son pied droit tout en lui offrant un sourire.

« Hey. » murmura-t-il une fois qu'elle se trouvait en face de lui.

Sa voix était rauque, sans doute encore emplie d'un sommeil. Il devait être fatigué. À cette simple idée, elle passa une main sur la joue marquée par de somptueuses arabesques et obtint un doux ronronnement de satisfaction dès lors où ses ongles grattèrent le cuir chevelu. Sans que rien ne la laissa prévoir, son visage s'inclina vers elle et sa bouche se posa sur la sienne. Son baiser avait le goût du tabac et de la menthe fraîche. Ses lèvres étaient ardentes et impérieuses. Il l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Tu as fini ? » chuchota la rousse tandis qu'il s'écartait.

Son regard brillait d'amusement mais aussi d'une certaine passion. Elle la voyait brûler au fond de ses prunelles scintillantes.

« Et bien, si tu m'offres la possibilité de continuer, je peux tou-

\- Oublie ce que j'ai dit. »

Il rit pour finir par faire la moue. Une moue boudeuse et, _oh_, pourquoi fallait-il que cet homme possède un côté enfantin si craquant ? En plus, il était loin, très loin, d'en posséder l'innocence. Alors quoi ? C'était sa technique de drague ? Non, parce que ça ne fonctionnait pas. Du moins, elle essayait de s'en convaincre.

« Tu n'en as pas envie ? »

Il était incorrigible.

« Quel est le programme aujourd'hui ? S'enquit Erza. J'espère qu'il est intéressant.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas retourner chez toi et passer ta journée à ne rien faire ? »

Elle hocha plus ou moins la tête et s'empêcha de ricaner devant son air choqué. Ses doigts trituraient la fermeture de son blouson en cuir et finirent par jouer avec le tissu du T-Shirt gris. Des gestes inconscients, sans réelle signification. Pour elle du moins.

« Tu es si pressée de me déshabiller ? Hum… je ne pense pas qu'en pleine rue ce soit l'idéal tu sais… »

Son poing la démangea soudainement.

« Et si on y allait avant que je change d'avis ? »

Le sourire qu'il lui décocha dévoila des dents blanches et parfaites. Son sourire était plus éclatant encore, faute de son teint cuivré qu'elle lui enviait un peu.

« Bonne idée. »

Le temps passait à une vitesse affolante en sa compagnie, aussi vite que lorsqu'il conduisait sa moto. Ce n'était pas dérangeant. Elle avait l'habitude de ses taquineries, de ses moments de silence ou de colère silencieuse. Par contre, elle n'avait pas encore réussi à intégrer son côté spontané.

« Viens. » dit-il en tapotant la place du conducteur.

Contrairement à ce qu'il devait penser, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était sur un tel véhicule. Néanmoins, elle l'écouta sans broncher. Pourquoi protesterait-elle alors que son souffle brûlant cajolait son oreille et que sa voix suave la berçait ?

« C'est bon ? Ou tu veux que je recommence ?

\- Non, ça devrait aller. »

Gerald grimaça sans doute quand elle mina une inexpérience flagrante. C'était amusant et, au moment où il allait lui proposer de revoir les bases, elle fit rugir le moteur et la moto décolla, vrombissant sa puissante et sa vitesse. Elle se mit à sourire, le cœur pulsant dans un rythme méconnaissable. Le sang dans ses veines bouillonna. Derrière elle, le jeune homme s'esclaffait et criait de joie, appréciant sans doute les sensations qui en résultaient.

Le coin de ville dans lequel ils se trouvaient était abandonné. Ils étaient baignés dans une profonde tranquillité.

Plus tard, alors qu'elle était encore installée devant lui sur le véhicule deux roues, elle soupira. Il avait passé ses bras autour d'elle et sa tête reposait sagement sur son épaule gauche.

« Tu as aimé ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, préféra caresser distraitement le guidon qui brillait sous un soleil couchant. Elle mordit sa lèvre pendant que celles du garçon se baladaient le long de son cou.

« Une occasion particulière pour que je puisse conduire ta moto ?

\- Et bien… tu es la première fille à qui je laisse cette chance.

\- Tu dis ça à celles que tu cherches à avoir ou… ? »

Le jeune homme se mit à rire et resserra son étreinte.

« Non Erza, tu es vraiment la première. »

Elle fredonna son enthousiasme.

« Tu sais, ça pourrait ressembler à une demande en mariage, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Hum… qui aurait pensé que mademoiselle Scarlett avait un faible pour les mauvais garçons ? »

La concernée se retint de répliquer le contraire – elle se mentait à elle-même depuis trop longtemps –. Il avait raison.

« Je pense qu'il est trop tôt pour une demande en mariage, avoua-t-il. Mais… c'est comme une preuve.

\- Une preuve ? Répéta-t-elle.

\- Ouais. Comme quoi tu as mon entière confiance.

\- Ta moto a une si grande place dans ton cœur ?

\- Tu te sens menacée ? La taquina-t-il.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule. »

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, sans se soucier du temps qui s'écoulait ou des premières gouttes tombant autour d'eux. La nuit avait fait son apparition avec un voile noir et une pluie gelée. Il la reconduisit chez elle, tranquillement. Devant sa maison, Erza avait fouillé dans ses poches en face de lui, cherchant quelque chose en particulier. Elle se fichait bien d'être complètement trempée et le jeune homme n'avait pas en tête de s'incruster ici ce soir, faute d'un Luxus déprimé qui l'avait appelé avant leur départ.

« Tiens. »

Elle avait saisi sa main pour y plaquer une clef dedans.

« C'est pour éviter que tu te brises le cou en essayant de grimper jusqu'à ma fenêtre. »

Il sourit de manière suggestive et, _Dieu_, la pluie le rendait plus sexy encore.

« Pourquoi ? »

Un baiser volé et elle s'en alla après lui avoir chuchoté ;

« Voici la preuve de ma confiance. »


	36. Silence

**Alisha Horiraito :** Tu sais que j'y ai pensé aussi ? Après mon esprit a vagabondé sur les vampires, aussi, mais ça fait cliché :'). Ne t'en fais pas, les incrustes seront à venir, tout comme le fait de tabasser presque à mort. Oh oh, oui...

**Lilo :** Oh, ne t'en fais pas, Erza ne dira _jamais _non pour le déshabiller, sauf à haute voix. Il faut bien qu'elle sauve les apparences. Et voici la suite :).

**Elisha :** Allez, dedans j'ai fait apparaître ton personnage " _préféré _"... :")

**celtic-booty :** Oui, tu n'es pas seule. Et je ne m'attendais pas à un tel succès pour le tout premier. Au départ je n'avais pas envisagé de suite mais, j'ai craqué sous les retours positifs. Et moi je te remercie d'aimer ce que je fais :). C'est grâce à des personnes comme toi que je continue de publier !

**Guest 1 :** Merci d'aimer ! Voilà la suite ;).

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Rating :** T

* * *

**SILENCE**

* * *

_« Tu es vraiment belle aujourd'hui. »_

C'était le troisième post-it qu'il collait délibérément sur ses cahiers, histoire d'attirer son attention pour quelques secondes. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que ça fonctionnait. Pourtant, elle ne lui avait pas encore répondu. À la place, elle retournait dans ses livres et feuilletaient les pages.

Encore prise dans les études, Erza passait souvent du temps dans les bibliothèques, même si ce n'était pas le genre de lecture qu'elle préférait. C'était pour le bien de son avenir et il était hors de question de le foutre en l'air, tout ça sous prétexte qu'elle côtoyait un garçon « manquant de convenances et d'éducation ». Dieu, pourquoi sa sœur avait une si piètre opinion de lui ?

_« Même lorsque tu réfléchis tu es sublime. »_

Elle toussota pour cacher sa gêne et ignorer le picotement dans ses joues – voilà qu'elle se mettait à rougir sous ses futiles compliments –. Du coin de l'œil, la rouquine inspecta l'écriture du jeune homme. Elle n'était pas désagréable à lire. Les lettres étaient d'un aspect rapide, brutal, mais elle voyait sur la surface du papier qu'il n'avait pas forcé sur la mine de son stylo, preuve d'une certaine douceur. Voilà qui reflétait assez la personne qu'il était.

_« Tu ne veux pas me regarder, juste un peu ? »_

Haussant un sourcil, elle releva la tête. Aussitôt ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans ceux d'un vert émeraude, là où des pépites d'or s'y étaient logées. Le contact visuel qu'il avait établi était intense, fort, captivant. Elle ne voulait pas le rompre, pas alors qu'il réchauffait sa peau froide sous son pull. Il lui sourit, devinant parfaitement l'effet qu'il avait sur elle et ça avait l'air de lui plaire.

« Désolé pour mon retard, Erza. »

Ça avait été comme se prendre un seau d'eau glacée sur la figure ou que quelqu'un avait pris une aiguille pour percer la bulle dans laquelle elle était emprisonnée. C'était frustrant et gênant aussi. Son ami pris place à côté d'elle en n'ayant sans doute pas vu Gerald qui était assis en face. Il y avait une expression indescriptible sur son visage pendant qu'il détaillait Simon.

Ses lèvres mimèrent le mot « quoi ». Il n'avait rien répondu, avait juste dévoilé un mécontentement palpable.

« On reprend là où nous nous sommes arrêtés la dernière fois ? »

La jeune femme approuva d'un signe de tête et bloqua les pensées parasites. Si Gerald n'était pas content, il pouvait toujours s'en aller. Ce n'était pas comme si elle l'avait convié à venir avec elle ici. Non, monsieur avait décidé de la suivre en moto avec une conduite que peu recommanderait. Elle lâcha un profond soupir.

« Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air distraite aujourd'hui. »

Simon était gentil et attentionné, le genre de gars qui plaisait à tout le monde parce qu'il avait la main sur le cœur et un sourire époustouflant. Il ne lui avait jamais fait de mal ou dit des propos blessants. Il ne se comportait pas comme le dernier des imbéciles et privilégiait la parole au lieu de la violence spontanée. Il s'habillait de façon classique, sans trop en faire, ne sentait pas le tabac et l'odeur des bois, de la mer, ou de quelque chose d'enivrant. C'était plus l'eau de Cologne.

« Oui, ça va. Sans doute un peu fatiguée. Ma nuit a été courte, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire penaud.

\- Quelque chose s'est passé ? »

Il avait l'air concerné par son état, tant qu'il posa sa main sur la sienne. Son contact n'était pas brûlant. Il n'envahissait pas ses sens pour la laisser chamboulée. Le sien était léger, tiède, picotait à peine sa chair.

« Rien de particulier, ne t'en fais pas. »

Erza se dégagea lentement, par peur de le chagriner. Si elle ne voulait pas une chose, c'était bien de vexer ce garçon. Après tout, il était un peu comme l'incarnation de la gentillesse, un contraste frappant face à Gerald. Un Gerald qui avait vraisemblablement disparu. La place devant elle était déserte. Même le blouson en cuir n'était plus sur le dossier de la chaise. Peut-être qu'il était parti fumer ? Il l'avait déjà fait une fois.

« C'était qui ? »

Elle observa son ami qui désignait du menton l'endroit qu'elle avait fixé pendant un moment.

« Oh, euh… Fernandez. Gerald Fernandez. »

Le stylo qu'il tenait tomba sur ses bouquins et il entrouvrit la bouche. Bientôt, la surprise fut remplacée par de l'inquiétude et, était-ce un soupçon de colère qu'elle voyait dans le fond de ses sombres prunelles ?

« Tu n'est pas _sérieuse_ si ? »

Fronçant un peu les sourcils, elle croisa les bras.

« _Pourquoi _?

\- Il est dangereux. Tu ne peux pas… enfin, Erza ! Non ! Pas lui ! » s'exclama le brun.

Plusieurs personnes sifflèrent leur agacement face au bruit soudain. Le jeune homme bafouilla des excuses puis baissa le ton.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à dire qu'il est mauvais ? Marmonna-t-elle.

\- Peut-être parce qu'il y a une _raison_ à ça.

\- Tu ne le connais pas.

\- Oh, toi si ? »

L'agacement commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

« Alors vas-y, dis-moi pourquoi il est si dangereux ?

\- Et si tu lui demandais toi-même, hein ? Tu verras alors s'il assume qui il est. »

Ses paroles, plutôt dures, tournoyaient dans sa tête pendant qu'elle conduisait. Gerald n'était pas revenu et aucun message apparaissait sur l'écran de son téléphone. Elle s'engagea dans l'allée de la maison et les gravillons craquèrent sous les pneus. Sa portière claqua. Le bruit résonna dans le silence de la nuit, attirant l'attention d'un chien qui se mit à aboyer.

« Hey Erza ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

Elle salua vaguement Mirajane qui était dans le salon avec Luxus. Ils visionnaient un film. Le grand blond n'avait pas l'air très intéressé par ce qui se déroulait dedans, mais davantage par la jeune femme collée contre lui. Malheureusement pour lui, la demoiselle la rejoignit dans la cuisine avec un petit sourire.

« Gerald est passé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

\- Et bien, savoir si tu étais rentrée. »

La rousse prit un temps pour apprécier la froideur du frigo puis saisit une bouteille de lait.

« Tu te rends compte qu'il est assez tard, pas vrai ? »

Bien sûr. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu de passer par chez Simon pour continuer leurs révisions, ni même qu'elle allait dîner avec sa famille. Elle n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure. Elle mordit sa lèvre et ses ongles tapotèrent nerveusement le plan de travail.

« Il était énervé ?

\- Plutôt furieux, oui. »

_Et merde._

« Tu devrais l'appeler. Il est assez impulsif sous la colère. »

Mirajane lui tapota l'épaule avant de rejoindre son compagnon qui râlait un peu.

Ce fut quand elle monta dans sa chambre qu'elle reprit son téléphone. Il y avait un message.

_« Salut. C'est cool que tu sois restée ce soir. Par contre tu as oublié ton pull_

_dans ma chambre. Je te le ramène demain, ça marche ? »_

Et maintenant elle se mettait à laisser ses affaires chez Simon ? De mieux en mieux.

« Hey. Ouais ce serait sympa. Merci. »

Son portable posé sur sa table de nuit, Erza enfouit son visage dans ses oreillers. L'odeur si familière du _célèbre_ Gerald l'attaqua et elle gémit de satisfaction. Pourtant ce n'était pas suffisant. Il manquait sa chaleur et sa respiration qui caressait sa joue, ou ses doigts se faufilant dans ses longs cheveux. Et sa voix. Cette voix où un léger accent espagnol s'immisçait de temps en temps, tandis qu'il fredonnait des mélodies près de son oreille.

Mais à la place, il y avait juste le silence d'une pièce remplie de ténèbres.


	37. Réconfort

J'ai appris ce matin que mon copain me kidnappait pour une durée indéterminée. Alors n'attendez pas forcément de publications ce week-end. Bisous et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Alisha Horiraito :** Oui, j'aime exploiter la jalousie parce que notre Gerald est incapable de l'exprimer dans le manga…

**Lilo :** Évidemment qu'il aime la reluquer. Il ne le fait pas assez, d'ailleurs. Son secret ? Oh, tu le sauras bientôt normalement.

**Elisha :** Et bien, je suis doué pour rendre Simon plus détestable à tes yeux x).

**AlcianSirius : **Si tu passes par ce chapitre, merci de les commenter un à un et de pointer du doigt les fautes. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te souhaiter bon courage et de te remercier encore une fois !

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Rating :** T

* * *

**RÉCONFORT**

* * *

Ça faisait trois jours qu'il ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles.

_Trois jours_.

Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Se convaincre qu'il finirait par revenir vers elle ? Arrêter de vivre parce qu'il n'était plus là et qu'elle devait l'attendre ? Prier pour que rien ne lui soit arrivé ?

Erza ne voulait pas continuer comme ça, pas alors qu'il s'amusait à disparaître sans laisser de traces. Généralement, ça durait une journée. Pourquoi pas. Chacun avait besoin d'un moment à lui. Mais _trois_ jours ? Non, ça, elle ne pouvait pas. Pas sans qu'il daigne lui laisser au moins un message. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de tenter quelques appels, avec le maigre espoir qu'il réponde. Sauf qu'elle tombait sur sa boîte vocale directement.

Et maintenant il se mettait à éteindre son téléphone ?

Elle rangea le sien en silence avec un pincement au cœur. Elle inspira et expira, se regarda droit dans les yeux. Le reflet que lui offrait le miroir était celui d'une jeune femme rongée par l'inquiétude, malgré qu'elle essayait de se dire qu'il allait revenir. Et s'il s'était amouraché d'une autre fille ? Ce ne serait pas étonnant. Il n'était pas du genre à passer inaperçu et restait assez connu pour ses petites conquêtes. Alors quoi ? Il voulait juste se vanter parce qu'elle était tombée dans le panneau et qu'elle avait bêtement succombé ?

Quoi ? Mais il n'était pas comme ça, non. Elle lui faisait confiance et Luxus lui avait déjà certifié à plusieurs reprises qu'il n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi dépendant d'une personne. Donc qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Était-il énervé par rapport à Simon ? Si c'était ça, son comportement était un poil excessif, surtout pour de simples révisions.

« Tout va bien là-dedans ? »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait ? Pourquoi elle avait accepté de venir chez Simon ? Et s'il l'apprenait, hein ? Ça serait quoi sa défense ? Qu'elle avait envie de passer du temps avec lui pour oublier un abruti sans cervelle ? Ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure chose à dire mais ça restait la vérité. Elle était sortie ce soir en la compagnie du brun car il lui avait proposer de prendre l'air, vu qu'elle semblait en avoir besoin. Maintenant, après le cinéma, Erza s'était réfugiée dans les toilettes pour se rafraîchir.

Le film qu'ils avaient vu n'était pas mauvais. Il avait même été agréable à regarder. Le soucis, c'était cette proximité presque étouffante. Elle avait l'impression que sa poitrine était compressée et que l'air qu'elle inspirait n'était pas suffisant pour qu'elle respire convenablement.

« Je commence à m'inquiéter Erza. Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

Alors c'était quoi le problème ?

« Oui, j'arrive. »

Un dernier regard pour le miroir et elle quitta la pièce. Dehors, l'atmosphère était fraîche. C'était assez revigorant après l'étouffante chaleur qu'il y avait eu toute la journée. Le temps avait beaucoup changé en deux mois. Ses paupières chutèrent un peu à cette pensée. Deux mois, c'était aussi la durée de leur relation chaotique. Il ne lui avait jamais dit ces mots magiques, censés être sincères et aimants. Ce n'était pas son truc. Tant mieux. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de les dire aussi. À la place, elle montrait ce qu'elle ressentait. Il fallait juste être attentif, ce qu'il était.

« Erza ? »

L'intéressée battit des cils, s'arrachant au tumulte de ses pensées. Elle leva les yeux vers le jeune homme qui avait l'air nerveux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Leurs pas étaient lents tandis qu'il la ramenait chez elle. La nuit, silencieuse, était à peine perturbée par le grésillement des lampadaires sous lesquels ils marchaient.

« Tu… tu le fréquentes encore ? »

Personne n'était dupe. Simon avait beau être un ami plutôt proche depuis plusieurs années, cela ne l'avait jamais retenu de cacher ses flagrants sentiments à son égard. Peut-être que c'était pour ça que Gerald n'avait jamais été à l'aise ou qu'il devenait subitement agressif. Comme par peur de la perdre. Une peur partagée.

Elle hocha la tête, l'ombre d'un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Pour deux secondes, elle oublia sa lente colère envers lui, préférant se combler avec les délicieux sentiments qui l'animait.

« Et tu es… heureuse ? »

Ils avaient fini par arriver devant le portail de sa maison. Erza entrouvrit la bouche en remarquant un éclat familier, celui d'une carrosserie noire, sans défauts, appartenant à une moto garée dans l'allée de gravillons. Elle expira lentement, incertaine, puis retourna son attention sur l'étudiant qui se tortillait sur place. Une main sur son bras, elle la remercia rapidement pour la soirée et lui promit qu'il se reverrait plus tard.

Tout était calme à l'intérieur. Mirajane n'était pas là alors ils seraient seuls.

Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle, essuya ses chaussures sur le tapis puis s'avança. Ses pas lui paraissaient lourds et bruyants. La lumière du salon était allumée, signe de sa présence dans cette pièce. Et oui, il était bien là, assis sur un fauteuil. Gerald était penché en avant, ses avant-bras posés sur ses cuisses et ses doigts entrelacés. Pendant un instant, juste un instant, elle était contente. Il avait l'air en forme, bien que fatigué.

« _Erza_. »

Elle maudit le frisson qui taquina sa peau et refusa d'apprécier le son de sa voix, ou même la manière que son prénom avait de rouler sur sa langue. À la place, la rouquine se rapprocha et prit place sur le canapé. Elle croisa presque automatiquement les jambes et les bras, comme pour s'armer de courage.

C'était maladroit comme retrouvailles. Le silence était oppressant et gênant.

« Où tu étais pendant tout ce temps ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

Des milliers de possibilités recommencèrent à tourmenter son pauvre esprit et elle soupira de frustration.

« J'étais à l'hôpital. »

Son cœur s'arrêta pour repartir. Elle fronça les sourcils, s'humidifia les lèvres et permit à la peur d'écraser sa colère. Elle chercha son regard et le trouva fixé sur le sol. Sa mâchoire était contractée et ses yeux étaient plus lumineux que d'habitude.

« Pourquoi ? » murmura la jeune femme.

Gerald attrapa sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents puis la lâcha et appuya son dos contre le dossier du fauteuil. Maintenant, il scrutait le plafond. Se… retenait-il de pleurer ?

« J'ai… une amie qui est… décédée aujourd'hui. »

Il passa très vite le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue gauche, comme pour essuyer rapidement une larme qui lui avait échappé.

« Elle… elle, euh, a eu un… accident et…, il inspira, elle a fini à l'hôpital. On m'a appelé il y a trois jours alors… j'y suis allé. »

C'était insupportable de le voir ainsi, sur le point de craquer. Sa voix tremblait, était devenue faible, si faible qu'elle se cassait à la fin de chacun de ses phrases. Pourtant il ne s'arrêtait pas. Il continuait de lui parler et de lui expliquer la raison de son absence. Et elle l'écoutait, incapable d'autre chose, étant comme paralysée.

« … son enterrement est prévu ce week-end. »

Le silence avait repris ses droits, aussi douloureux soit-il.

« Je… ne peux y aller Erza… elle… pas elle, pas Ultia… elle n'avait pas le droit… »

Comment était-elle censée agir ? Le prendre dans ses bras ? Lui dire des mots rassurants ?

Le lit était froid lorsqu'ils s'y installèrent. Sa respiration chaude brûla sa gorge. Sa main trouva la crinière désordonnée et ses ongles grattèrent tendrement le cuir chevelu. Elle savait que cette simple action pouvait l'apaiser, au moins un peu. Mais ça ne pouvait pas effacer la cruelle réalité. La chaleur de ses larmes contre sa peau était comme un pieu s'enfonçant dans son cœur et les sanglots qui secouaient son corps lui donnait envie de crier. L'impuissance la rendait folle.

« Je suis là pour toi Gerald… »

Il expira lourdement, son étreinte se resserra et il hocha la tête.

Tout ce dont elle était capable, c'était lui offrir du réconfort jusqu'à soigner son être blessé.


	38. Cruelle réalité

**Alisha Horiraito : **J'ai aimé le faire pleurer – c'est bizarre de dire ça aussi – et c'est vrai que dans le manga, il exprime très peu ses émotions… je me demande si on va le revoir pleurer… :')

**Lilo : **Ah, ça t'enquiquine que notre rouquine passe du temps avec Simon ? Hé hé, attends, ce n'est pas fini !

**Elisha :** Je préférai prévenir, au cas où toi ou d'autres personnes attendaient la suite ce week-end. Tu sais, j'ai hésité à tuer Ultia ou juste lui causer des problèmes…

**Sarah70801 : **On le découvrira bientôt !

**Guest 1 : **Tu as raison de t'attendre à tout…

**Jerza1 :** Et bien, tu es la première personne à me donner une théorie. Malheureusement, je ne peux te dire si tu as bon ou pas. Mais continue de réfléchir ! ;)

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Rating : **T

* * *

**CRUELLE RÉALITÉ**

* * *

Un dîner avait été organisé chez Gerald. Là-bas, il y avait des amis proche de la défunte. Rassemblés autour de cette grande table dans le jardin, ils souriaient et riaient, même si les larmes menaçaient de déborder à chaque instant. Les verres s'entrechoquaient dans un léger tintement sous la douce lumière des bougies. L'odeur du barbecue chatouillait leurs narines. Erza ne savait pas combien de temps le repas avait duré. Elle avait juste remarqué qu'il était tard et que la fatigue manquait de faire choir ses lourdes paupières.

« On se revoit bientôt. » déclara le jeune homme à l'un de ses camarades.

Elle l'avait vu hocher la tête et ils s'étaient tapotés mutuellement l'épaule. Le silence avait regagné ses droits aux premières lueurs du matin et le lit n'avait jamais été aussi attirant que maintenant.

« Vas te coucher. Je rejoins lorsque j'ai fini de ranger. »

Sa voix était un chuchotement subjuguant. L'idée de refuser ne lui effleura pas l'esprit alors elle hocha mollement la tête. Il lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front avant qu'elle s'en aille vers sa chambre d'un pas lourd. Elle n'avait pas eu la force de retirer son pantalon, ni même son pull. À la place, elle s'était écroulée sur le matelas et tout était devenu sombre. Ce fut la sonnerie d'un téléphone qui la réveilla.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure. Ses sens étaient encore englués par son sommeil. Elle avait comme un mal de crâne naissant et ce fichu portable n'avait pas l'air prêt à s'éteindre. Elle devrait décrocher pour dire que Gerald n'était pas là pour le moment mais, au moment où elle tendit la main pour s'en emparer, la musique cessa. La demoiselle suspendit son geste, incertaine. La curiosité avait peu à peu dévoré sa fatigue.

Déterminée à savoir qui avait appelé, Erza se mit assise. Elle haussa un sourcil en voyant que ses habits avait été enlevé et remplacé par un T-shirt. Il semblerait que son petit-ami avait décidé de la déshabiller pour troquer ses vêtements avec les siens. Un petit-ami qui n'était pas dans la pièce et peut-être même dans la maison.

La personne qui avait appelé n'était pas enregistrée et elle n'avait pas laissé de message. Elle décida de vérifier le journal d'appels. Un froncement de sourcils apparut sur son visage. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce numéro inconnu avait pris contact avec lui, tout comme ce n'était pas la première fois que Gerald avait composé ces chiffres. Son doigt stagna sur le bouton pour rappeler cette personne, son cœur emprisonné par une désagréable émotion.

« Tu es réveillée. »

Elle sursauta et cacha rapidement le téléphone sous le drap. Il n'avait pas dû s'en apercevoir puisqu'il s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire. Le matelas s'affaissa un peu sous son poids. Ses bras l'attirèrent contre lui pour une étreinte et elle mordit durement sa lèvre inférieure pour étouffer ses craintes. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait voir ailleurs, pas vrai ? Il avait été absent pendant trois jours et il les avait passé aux côtés de Meldy et Ultia, pas auprès de quelqu'un d'autre, pas vrai ?

« Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui. »

Son soupir balaya sa joue.

Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que tout sonnait faux ? Pourquoi avait-elle cet horrible sentiment qu'un mur imposant s'était dressé entre eux ? Que tout avait été chamboulé et que rien n'était prêt à redevenir comme avant ? Pourquoi cette étreinte était-elle si douloureuse ? Pourquoi avoir envie de pleurer entre ses bras ?

Et lorsqu'il s'endormit à son tour avec sa tête posée contre sa poitrine, Erza réalisa pour la première fois qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Il n'avait pas pu être qu'avec Ultia. Il n'avait pas passer tout son temps à l'hôpital.

Gerald lui mentait.


	39. Point de non-retour

**Alisha Horiraito :** Tu as raison sur un point mais je ne te dirai pas lequel :'). Et je confirme que ce ne sera pas du propre. De toute façon, avec toi ou moi, ça ne l'est jamais. Enfin, surtout avec toi !

**Lilo :** S'il a trompé Erza ou non ? Mystère... c:

**Jerza1 :** Allez, voilà la suite ;).

**Guest 1 : **C'est sûr qu'il est mignon avec elle et qu'il prend soin d'elle.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Rating :** T

* * *

**POINT DE NON-RETOUR**

* * *

« Quelqu'un t'a appelé il y a quelques jours. »

Gerald avait relevé la tête. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés sous la surprise.

« Et aujourd'hui une fille t'aborde comme si vous vous connaissiez depuis toujours. »

Il ne dit rien. Ses mains avaient juste vite trouvé son paquet de cigarettes dans une des poches de son manteau. Elle soupira d'agacement et le lui prit d'un mouvement sec. Il fumait souvent lorsque le stress montait. Voilà un signe évident de sa nervosité, peut-être même de sa culpabilité.

Ça sautait aux yeux qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

« Tu n'étais pas qu'à l'hôpital. »

Ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour en parler. Ils étaient dans la ruelle en face de sa maison. La nuit avait fait son apparition et personne ne traînait dehors à cette heure-ci.

« Simon m'a dit, une fois, que tu étais un homme malhonnête. »

Sa mâchoire était crispée, tout comme son corps était raide. Il était tendu et le devint davantage à la mention de son ami.

« Je savais déjà que tu avais commis des délits par le passé mais…

\- Mais _quoi _? »

Erza humidifia ses lèvres et détourna le regard. Depuis quand ses yeux étaient devenus si intimidants ? Si remplis d'une colère brûlante ? La situation dérapait vers un terrain dangereux, celui auquel elle n'était pas préparée.

« … mais je croyais que tout ça, c'était derrière toi. »

Elle le vit mordre sa langue et déglutir. Une inspiration puis une expiration si lente que le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

« Où veux-tu en venir ? Demanda le jeune homme à voix basse. Tu souhaites que je te laisse tranquille ? »

Son cœur hurla que non, qu'il devait rester auprès d'elle parce qu'elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre. Sa esprit lui intimait le contraire. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire ? Il était un aimant qui attirait les pires fréquentations au monde. Elle trouvera mieux. Elle _méritait _mieux.

Mais si elle n'en avait pas envie ?

« Peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça, continua Gerald. Après tout, notre relation ne devait pas être si importante.

\- Ne dis pas ça, chuchota-t-elle. Tout sauf ça. »

C'était quoi cette douleur qui poignardait son être ?

« Je n'aurai jamais dû… t'entraîner avec moi. »

Pourquoi cette phrase sonnait comme un regret ?

« Restons-en là. »

Pas de « à bientôt ». Pas de « prends soin de toi ». Pas de « je t'aime ». Il y avait juste le bruit du moteur de sa moto, la sensation de froideur dans sa paume, l'endroit où il avait laissé la clef de sa maison, l'humidité sur ses joues tandis qu'elle le regardait partir.

Et puis, plus rien.

Elle était là, seule.


	40. Face à face

Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai aussi mon écrit pour les **récits croisés** (c'est une idée de **Les** **Histoires** **d'Alice**) à commencer... et pardon pour les fautes !

* * *

**Alisha Horiraito : **Allez, je te laisse découvrir ce que Gerald a baragouiné ;). Moi je retourne avancer mes autres écrits…

**Lilo :** Gerald est un peu un expert de la rupture, si on veut. Enfin, juste pour cette histoire.

**Guest 1 :** Nope, it's not a joke :'). Je te laisse découvrir la suite !

**Jerza1 : **Si ça va bien se finir ? Tu as lu mes autres histoires, tu sais donc que j'ai un penchant parfois très prononcé pour les histoires dramatiques….

**Elisha : **Les voici tes explications :p.

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Rating : **T

* * *

**FACE À FACE**

* * *

Cette journée était un véritable cauchemar.

Ça avait commencé avec son alarme qui n'avait pas sonné. Résultat, elle s'était réveillée une heure plus tard et avait loupé une bonne partie de la matinée. Pourquoi autant ? Et bien parce que sa voiture avait décidé de l'abandonner sur la route menant à l'université. Bien sûr que l'idée d'appeler un taxi lui avait effleuré l'idée mais, bien évidemment, elle avait oublié son porte-monnaie chez elle. Pour couronner le tout, elle n'avait pas pensé à mettre en charge son téléphone hier soir. Oh. Et avait-elle besoin de mentionner la pluie qui tombait ?

C'était donc trempée que la jeune femme était arrivée, le tout avec une humeur massacrante. Elle avait envie de se terrer dans un coin le temps que sa malchance disparaisse mais Simon ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il l'avait emmenée dans un petit café assez loin du campus, un endroit où se remettre de ses émotions était possible. Comment pourrait-elle dire non ? Rien que le chauffage dans la voiture du brun était suffisant pour qu'elle redevienne un peu plus aimable.

« Comment va Kagura ? »

Ils étaient arrivés après quinze minutes de trajet. La tasse fumante de son chocolat chaud lui indiquait que la céramique avait la capacité de redonner vie à ses mains. La chaleur picota le bout de ses doigts. Son ami s'était contenté d'un café, accompagné avec une part de gâteau – contrairement à elle, ce n'était pas une délicieuse tranche de fraisier mais une part de gâteau au citron –.

« Elle est toujours malade, soupira-t-il. Je n'aime pas la laisser seule à la maison. »

Tout le monde savait que Simon était un grand-frère attentionné et très proche de sa petite-sœur.

« Et toi, comment tu vas ? »

Sa question englobait tout un tas de choses. Si elle arrivait à gérer son nouveau travail avec ses études, si sa sœur ne lui causait pas trop de soucis, si ses amis étaient toujours aussi présents auprès d'elle. SI sa rupture se passait bien. Alors ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre, elle haussa les épaules. Il lui sourit, de manière compréhensive, et elle lui rendit son sourire, d'une façon attristée. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait pas prévenue, pas vrai ?

Ils restèrent ainsi, à parler de tout et de rien. Les cours importants étaient terminés pour eux et la pluie n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de s'arrêter. Les gouttes tapaient contre les carreaux puis glissaient, créant une apparence floutée. Les lumières des feux étaient juste des points vagues, les voitures et les passants étaient difformes. C'était comme si tout était pixelisé mais en beaucoup plus doux et beau. Simon était parti depuis cinq minutes au moins, à cause d'une urgence. Il s'était excusé et avait proposé de la ramener chez elle, offre qu'elle avait décliné ; s'il était pressé, pas question qu'il fasse un détour.

Alors elle était restée là à observer l'extérieur, avec une nouvelle tasse fumante de chocolat. Elle était subjuguée par la beauté de ce temps grisâtre. Si elle fermait les yeux, elle pouvait imaginer la délicatesse des larmes célestes en train de couler sur son visage. Elle aimait ça.

Prenant une lente inspiration, Erza se figea brusquement.

Le reflet apparaissant dans la vitre fit manquer un battement à son cœur. Elle cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois. Trois fois. Il ne bougeait pas. La douceur de sa mâchoire carrée, celle qui était caressée par des mèches bleues en pagaille, rendait sa contraction séduisante. Ce maudit carreau ne rendait pas justice à la beauté de ses yeux. Pourtant, elle ne s'était pas décidée à rencontrer son regard. Elle se contentait de cette image imparfaite – la réalité pouvait être douloureuse –.

Un souffle fragile lui échappa tandis que des doigts familiers touchèrent le dos de ses mains entourant le récipient brûlant. Elle hésita encore un peu. Une hésitation réduite en lambeaux sous la douceur de sa voix. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge pendant qu'elle tournait la tête. Aussitôt, ses prunelles s'accrochèrent aux deux joyaux qui brillaient fougueusement. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite son sourire – ce sourire qui paraissait arrogant mais aussi enfantin, selon les circonstances –. Toute sorte d'émotions la traversa ; la colère, parce qu'après deux semaines sans le voir, il réapparaissait comme si tout était pareil. La joie, parce que bon sang, il avait l'air de bien se porter malgré la fatigue évidente sur ses traits. La tristesse, parce que la douleur de leur séparation ne l'avait pas laissée indifférente. Et puis venait aussi la méfiance, la peur, parce qu'elle savait que cet homme pouvait s'en aller d'un coup.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

En aucun cas elle avait prêté attention à la façon dont leurs mains s'étaient liées. Elle ne chercha pas à rompre ce contact. À vrai dire, son corps tout entier le réclamait et ça allait bien au-delà de doigts s'entrelaçant. Bon Dieu, pourquoi était-il aussi attirant ? Son visage avait toujours eu ce teint basané ? Ses dents étaient aussi blanches ? Ses yeux aussi verts ? Ses lèvres aussi pleines ?

« Je pourrai te retourner la question.

\- Tu ne peux pas Gerald. C'est trop simple d'éviter le sujet. »

Et elle n'était pas prête à repartir dans ses mensonges. Une fois, pas deux.

Il soupira.

« Très bien. Mais pas ici. »

Lorsque le jeune homme avait dit ça, la rouquine ne s'était pas attendue à se retrouver dans un cimetière. Il n'y avait personne et la pluie avait cessé. De loin, elle pouvait discerner la moto sur laquelle elle était montée en sa compagnie. Elle n'avait pas changé, mis à part quelques éraflures – un détail étrange parce que ce véhicule était un véritable trésor pour lui –. Elle l'observa se mettre accroupi et caresser la stèle. Par terre, en face d'elle, il y avait un bouquet de fleurs. C'était récent.

« Ultia… n'a pas eu d'accident. »

Il dessina le contour des lettres affectueusement.

« Elle a été tué. Je… »

_Non. Tout sauf ça._

« … j'ai pressé la gâchette, finit-il par dire. Je tenais à peine l'arme dans mes mains mais… »

Gerald eut un pauvre sourire en se relevant. Il inspira et ses mains trouvèrent les poches de son manteau en cuir.

« … tu sais, Erza, tout ce qu'on dit sur moi, ce n'est pas totalement faux. Je ne suis pas blanc. Mon cassier n'est pas vierge. Mes… mains sont couvertes de sang. »

Elle ne dit rien, bien qu'elle sentait le poids de la vérité l'assaillir.

« J'ai appris récemment que Ul' était un flic en couverture. Elle était chargée d'enquêter sur le gang sévissant dans la ville. _Mon_ gang. Je savais qu'elle travaillait dans la police. Pourtant, jamais je n'aurai pensé que… qu'elle soit chargée d'infiltrer Tartaros. »

_Tartaros._

Erza avait déjà entendu parlé de cette organisation, de manière assez vague. Ça ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça. Sa vie n'était pas bouleversée par leurs activités, tout comme pour beaucoup d'autres.

« Lorsque les autres membres ont découvert qui elle était vraiment… ils m'ont chargé d'en finir. Je l'entends encore me dire que tout va bien, que je ne risquais rien, que je devais le faire sinon j'allais aussi y passer… »

Le ton de sa voix exprimait ses regrets et sa culpabilité mais aussi sa rage et son envie de vengeance.

« Si… tu souhaites savoir _toute_ la vérité-

\- Allons chez moi. »

Elle l'avait perdu une fois à cause de ses secrets.

Elle ne voulait pas le perdre une deuxième fois en refusant de l'écouter.


	41. Ignorance

**Alisha Horiraito : **Ah ! Comme quoi j'ai réussi à te surprendre, au moins une fois c: (et je ne sais pas quoi répondre d'autre vu que ça fait un moment que je te parle en PM...)

**Lilo : **Ah, surprise toi aussi ? :p Simon n'a pas l'air de beaucoup plaire, le pauvre XD.

**Jerza1 : **Oui, tu avais raison sur un point. Bravo ;). J'ai fait exprès de choisir Tartaros, justement pour ça.

**Guest 1 : **Voici la suite. C'est normal que je ne publie pas convenablement en ce moment comme je souhaite terminer un OS pour les **Récits Croisés **( si ça t'intéresse et si tu n'as pas encore lu cet écrit, **AlcianSirius **a déjà publié le sien. Tu peux toujours aller voir si ça te tente).

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Rating **: M

* * *

**IGNORANCE**

* * *

« Et celle-ci ? »

Elle avait posé la question tout en caressant délicatement la cicatrice sur le torse imberbe. Il captura sa main avec douceur, baisant le bout de ses doigts tout en la regardant – ses yeux étaient remplis de tendresse et de chaleur –.

« J'avais dix-huit ans. C'était la première fois qu'on me poignardait. »

Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur sujet au monde pour discuter mais Erza était assez curieuse. Certes, il n'était pas bon de trop en savoir, parfois, sauf que le passé de cet homme semblait trépidant, dangereux. _Attirant_. Contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, Gerald ne refusait pas de lui en parler. Ça avait l'air de le soulager.

« Ici ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, signe qu'il réfléchissait. La marque était assez prononcée et elle zébrait ses côtes.

« Je ne sais plus trop les circonstances. » marmonna-t-il.

Ses dents mordirent sa lèvre inférieure. Elle releva la tête pour l'observer, ses ongles glissant sur les abdominaux saillants – elle les vit se contracter à son passage et remarqua qu'il avait retenu son souffle –. Ils étaient assis sur son lit depuis une heure ou deux. Ils avaient bavardé et, une chose en entraînant une autre, elle avait réclamé à ce qu'il ôte son T-shirt – la curiosité la démangeait –. Depuis, elle tapotait la cicatrice qui l'intriguait pour qu'il lui explique comment il l'avait eue.

« Tu mens.

\- Et bien ce n'est pas très intéressant.

\- Dis-moi. Je jugerai si ça l'est ou pas. »

Il soupira.

« À mes vingt ans, Luxus a organisé une fête dans un bar. J'étais assez saoul.

\- Une bagarre qui a mal tourné ?

\- C'est ça, approuva-t-il.

\- La raison ? »

Grognement.

« Oh allez, tu peux me le dire. » insista la rouquine.

Nouveaugrognement.

« _Gerald_.

\- J'ai couché avec la petite-amie du DJ dans les toilettes. » lâcha-t-il d'un ton bourru.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Elle n'était pas prête pour cet aveu – assez risible puisqu'elle avait accepté tous les autres, même ceux qui l'avaient amené en détention provisoire –. Elle bougea inconfortablement sur le lit. Il perçut son malaise et il se racla la gorge. C'était maladroit.

« J'étais jeune et abruti. J'ai changé.

\- _Non_. Tu es toujours jeune et abruti. »

Sa langue claqua contre son palais – signe de son agacement – avant qu'il la pousse. Son dos entra en contact avec le matelas pendant qu'il la dominait, son visage planant dangereusement à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Allez, jolie étudiante, tu n'es pas non plus vierge de mauvais actes.

\- Et si c'est le cas ? S'enquit-elle. Qu'est-ce que ça ferait ?

\- Tu as déjà mal agi.

\- Oh ? Et quand ça ? »

Gerald sourit, dévoilant ses dents. Elle sentit ses mains se glisser sous son léger pull.

« _Hier_. »

Son toucher était attentionné, ciblé, bon, brûlant. Une inspiration se bloqua dans sa gorge sous une paume se faufilant sous la barrière de sa fine culotte. Des doigts se mirent à la caresser, parcourant tortueusement son intimité.

« À la bibliothèque. »

Sa voix était rauque et son souffle balayait son oreille. Elle gémit les paupières fermées avec les lèvres pincées. Ses pieds remontèrent jusqu'à ce que ses genoux se plient. Son corps se cambra. Une décharge la parcourut lorsqu'il flatta son clitoris et ses entrailles se tordirent quand il entra presque aussitôt son index en elle.

« Entre deux étagères. »

Ses neurones étaient déconnectés – ils avaient pris congé dès l'instant où il l'avait allongée –. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, sa bouche humide laissant des traces encore chaudes sur sa peau devenue soudainement sensible. Elle tourna la tête, s'exposant un peu plus aux assauts de son amant. Elle respirait bruyamment. Sa poitrine se levait et s'abaissait au rythme de son souffle rugueux.

À aucun instant elle s'était réellement rendue compte que leurs vêtements jonchaient le sol. Elle avait juste conscience de ce corps chaud qui poussait en elle, puissamment mais doucement, à la recherche d'un plaisir mutuel. Ses mains avaient agrippé les cheveux hirsutes, s'étaient évadées vers le dos où les muscles roulaient sous ses touches pour finir sur les fesses fermes qu'elle attrapa, lu intimant de se déplacer plus vite.

Son être vibrait encore sous la libération tandis qu'il s'allongeait à côté d'elle. Il attrapa le drap et la fraîcheur frappa leur peau encore bouillonnante. Elle soupira, sa tête se calant naturellement dans le creux de son épaule.

« C'était mieux, non ? Chuchota Erza.

\- De quoi ?

\- Mieux que cette session dans les toilettes. »

Lorsqu'il se mit à rire, elle esquissa un sourire. C'était agréable de le voir détendu.

« Tu sais bien que rien peut t'égaler.

\- C'est bon à savoir.

\- N'est-ce pas ? »

Le téléphone qui se mit à sonner les extirpa de leur bulle. Gerald roula des yeux et quitta le lit non sans lui avoir volé quelques baisers. Elle fixa son dos, appréciant cette manière qu'il avait d'être dessiné, autant que la chute de ses reins. Il était beau habillé mais mieux nu – et elle comptait bien être la dernière à savoir ça –.

« Très bien, j'y serai, déclara-t-il. Au revoir. »

Le jeune homme raccrocha puis se pencha pour attraper son boxer qu'il enfila en vitesse.

« Où tu vas ?

\- Dans ta douche. Je dois travailler ce soir.

\- Cette soirée romantique se termine comme ça ? Se moqua-t-elle en se redressant.

\- Tu peux toujours venir avec moi, mon coeur. »

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi et la manière dont ses joues se réchauffèrent sous ce surnom le fit glousser.

« Va te laver. » maugréa-t-elle avant de se recoucher.

À vrai dire, Erza était assez surprise. Quand il avait dit « travailler », elle ne pensait pas que cela consisterait à mettre l'ambiance. Il était assis sur un tabouret avec une guitare et un micro près de lui. La petite scène du bar joliment nommé « La larme de glace » était éclairée de manière à fixer les regards sur lui. Son accent était entraînant, plus encore quand sa voix rocailleuse subjuguait toutes les personnes présentes dans l'établissement. Il était parfait, bien trop parfait. Son enveloppe charnelle était un véritable appel au vice et, en quelque sorte, elle pouvait comprendre cette ancienne conquête qui s'était laissée séduire pour un soir.

« Je ne savais pas que tu chantais. »

Ils étaient sortis du bar après avoir salué Meldy, nouvelle gérante. La nuit était froide. Les lumières éclairaient les rues désertes et faisaient luire la carrosserie noire de sa moto.

« J'étais sexy, hein ? Tu peux le dire.

\- Tu es arrogant, tu le sais ça ? »

Il haussa les épaules, ses mains farfouillant les poches de son manteau en cuir. Il trouva son paquet de cigarettes et en extirpa une. Il la coinça entre ses lèvres tout en partant à la recherche de son briquet.

« Fumer tue, dit la demoiselle en la lui enlevant de la bouche.

\- Et la pi-

\- Ne t'avise pas de finir ta phrase, le prévint-elle d'un regard menaçant.

\- On t'a déjà dit que tu étais _très _sexy lorsque tu es en colère ? »

Gerald s'était penché pour l'embrasser et rencontra à la place sa cigarette. Il grogna de mécontentement mais se redressa.

« Je vais te faire perdre cette sale habitude un jour.

\- Mes imperfections font mon charme. » murmura-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

La flamme lécha le tabac. Il prit une longue bouffée et expira, la fumée s'élevant tranquillement dans les airs. Elle le regarda puis inspecta les environs. Elle était bien heureuse d'être avec lui maintenant. Les lieux ne lui inspiraient pas confiance, bien qu'il s'agissait juste d'un carrefour comme un autre. Elle pouvait entendre la circulation plus loin et quelques voitures passaient par là. Alors elle ignora le crissement des pneus qu'elle perçut – si le conducteur aimait rouler comme ça, c'était son problème – et même le véhicule qui s'arrêta au stop. Le ronronnement du moteur était stable.

Pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, le téléphone du garçon sonna. Il décrocha en ne la quittant pas des yeux, avec un sourire séduisant – ses intentions pour le reste de la nuit étaient assez claires et son corps frissonna en prévision –. Elle lui rendit son sourire, sa langue humidifiant ses lèvres sous leur soudaine sécheresse. Son cœur battait paisiblement, en harmonie avec ses sentiments. Elle s'écarta de trois pas de lui, histoire de lui laisser un peu d'intimité pour son appel.

« Ouais ? » l'entendit-elle dire.

Elle aurait dû comprendre dès l'instant où son expression avait changé. Elle aurait dû comprendre que quelque chose allait se passer. Elle aurait dû comprendre pourquoi son portable s'était fracassé par terre et qu'il s'était précipité vers elle.

Les tirs résonnèrent dans le calme de la nuit.


	42. Nouveau départ

Pardon pour les fautes, l'écrit est encore tout chaud.

* * *

**Alisha Horiraito : **Gerald n'a pas le droit de mourir, je comprends, oui… * snif * … je dois faire avec, pour ne plus être sur la liste noire...

**Lilo : **Tu ne te lasseras jamais de les voir complices, c'est ça ? Bon, j'admets que moi ;).

**Guest 1 : **Alors pourquoi ce titre ? Parce qu'au fond de ce chapitre, si tu plisses les yeux, tu peux remarquer qu'Erza reste dans le « vague ». Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle ignorait la provenance des cicatrices, qu'elle ignorait ses histoires, qu'elle ignorait aussi son talent pour chanter et, aussi, qu'elle ignorait pourquoi Gerald avait agi aussi soudainement à la fin. Et je te remercie d'aimer :).

**Elisha :** Je sais que tu me hais… c:

**Jerza1 : **Bon, tu vois, entre deux étagères, il se peut que j'ai sous-entendu le fait que les deux se soient amusés… quoi, tu le savais déjà ? Mais alors, ça veut dire que tu veux un chapitre sur ça ? Très bien :p. Idem pour ta dernière question.

**Faim de Lou : **Hey ! Heureuse de voir que ce recueil a conquis une nouvelle personne et, qui plus est, une merveilleuse auteure ! Merci pour tous ses compliments :D. Je vais alimenter ce gouffre d'écrits, rien pour que tu baves encore !

**Gerza :** Hello :). Déjà, merci d'aimer. D'où je tiens mon imagination ? Humph, bonne question. Je pense que je m'inspire de mon quotidien, d'une situation que j'ai vu, des musiques… pour l'écriture, et bien, je fais de mon mieux. J'essaie de laisser les mots venir seuls, bien que je force parfois quand mon dictionnaire interne m'agace. Sinon je laisse juste mes doigts courir sur le clavier.

**Pauline : **Coucou toi ! Je te remercie d'aimer ! Comment je fais ? À force de lire, j'ai fini par me lancer. J'ai mis du temps avant de commencer mes publications, parce que j'avais peur de ne pas avoir mon « style ». Maintenant, c'est presque naturel. C'est un peu un exercice quotidien. En fait, je ne sais pas trop l'expliquer mais je retranscrit parfois un bout de ma vie, ou quelque chose que j'ai aperçu, vu, que j'ai entendu. Ça fait un mélange et hop, c'est parti.

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Rating : **T

* * *

**NOUVEAU DÉPART**

* * *

Erza attrapa ses clefs sur le crochet et se stoppa dans sa course contre le retard accumulé. Son cerveau travaillait trop, bousculant ses pensées incohérentes dans tous les sens. Les souvenirs anéantirent la tempête en elle.

Il y avait sa voix, chaude et suave, avec une pointe d'agacement, qui avait empli cette maison – _sa _maison –. Il y avait eu son odeur entêtante. Il y avait eu ses éclats de rire. Il y avait eu ses grognements et ses soupirs.

La porte se referma.

Ses semelles s'enfoncèrent dans les gravillons trempés tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers une voiture grise, assez familière. Le moteur tournait. Sa portière claqua. La circulation était fluide et la pluie glissait sur les vitres. La route jusqu'à l'aéroport s'était faite dans le calme, à peine bercée par le son de la musique. Simon avait préféré ne pas parler, peut-être parce qu'il était lui aussi plongé dans une certaine mélancolie – il était comme ça et ça lui allait –. Sa main serra la sienne dans une pression rassurante pendant qu'il conduisait à une allure modérée, comme s'il désirait retarder les choses – pour ça aussi, il était doué –.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots. Son geste était suffisant et lui convenait – il sera là, toujours là –. Sa chaleur était protectrice mais pas suffisamment, assez tout de même pour lui insuffler une dose de courage.

« Nous y sommes. »

Fermant les yeux, Erza prit une longue inspiration. La lourdeur de la réalité était difficile à supporter. Quelque part au fond d'elle, elle aspirait à une vie calme désormais, loin de cette partie de son existence troublante – plus de fréquentations malsaines, plus de peurs inutiles, plus de sang, plus de pertes ni de pleurs –.

Le jeune homme caressa la bague qui scintillait à sa main gauche. Il sourit et elle sourit en retour.

« Dis-moi que tu es heureuse. »

Son autre main tenait le parapluie noire qui les protégeait de la météo capricieuse. Ils avaient arrêté de marcher, s'étaient stoppés devant l'immense bâtiment. Pas la peine de prêter attention aux autres personnes.

« Je le suis. »

Sa respiration était légère et délicate contre son front. Ses lèvres étaient tièdes et son baiser aussi doux qu'une plume.

« Fais bon voyage. Et tu n'oublies pas de donner de tes nouvelles, hein. »

Le siège de l'avion était assez confortable pour supporter les quatre heures de vol. Les passagers n'étaient pas bruyants. Le casque sur les oreilles, la rouquine regarda par le hublot. Elle loucha sur son reflet, surprise par ses traits détendus – pas de stress, pas de tension, juste de la sérénité –.

Le temps passait, lentement, lentement, _lentement_.

Et ses pensées s'affolèrent.

Que faisait-elle en prenant ce vol ? Elle fuyait un passé sombre, douloureux mais aussi dangereusement agréable. Elle quittait tout et pour quoi ? Non, il ne fallait pas penser ainsi. Peut-être qu'elle angoissait finalement. La peur face aux mauvaises décisions. Son cœur avait été assez blessé comme ça. Il fallait qu'elle se protège, qu'elle retrouve cette fichue armures infaillible.

Sauf qu'elle faisait tout le contraire.

Elle courait vers une nouvelle vie, désireuse d'oublier l'ancienne qui s'éloignait.

Pourtant un détail subsistait.

Un _grand _détail.

Son sourire était radieux, heureux, rassuré.

Le soleil l'avait éblouie, tout comme lui qui irradiait. Il était une flamme si attirante.

Alors elle succombait à chaque fois.

Son corps meurtri était la toile d'une peinture à l'histoire tragique, perturbée par la mort. Mais plus maintenant. Il survivait, devenait plus brave et fort, si grand, si bon – tout en restant lui, cet homme enfantin, sarcastique, colérique, brutal –. Sa personnalité, son charme, sa personne, _lui_, rien ne pourrait le remplacer.

Et si Erza souhaitait une nouvelle vie, ce ne sera pas sans lui.

* * *

Ce chapitre peut troubler, vu le précédent... durtout, pas d'inquiétudes ; le prochain va _tout _expliquer.


	43. Souvenirs

Pardon pour les fautes ! Je corrigerai dès que possible.

* * *

**Alisha Horiraito :** Comment ça Gerald a le droit de mourir avec toi ? Non ! Je refuse. Puisque c'est comme ça, moi j'ai le droit de tuer Erza. Nah !

**Lilo : **J'ai remarqué que mon dernier chapitre a réussi à embrouiller tout le monde… yes ! J'ai réussi !

**Guest 1 : **Hé hé, oh oui je suis cruelle, tu vas vite voir ça pour d'autres choses… mais, pour cette petite histoire, tu verras que je ne suis pas trop méchante ;).

**Gerza : **Et bien, maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que c'est carrément une petite fiction. Je n'avais pas remarqué, tellement j'étais prise par cette histoire. Pourquoi je me suis attardée ? Parce que j'aime faire plaisir et aussi parce que j'ai vu le léger potentiel que possédait le tout premier chapitre. Et surtout, j'ai eu énormément de retours positifs. C'était intéressant d'écrire Gerald ainsi. Je prends note de ta commande, je te ferai une suite :).

**Pauline : **Niveau lecture, je ne suis vraiment pas difficile. Je lis de tout, allant du Stendhal au Stephen King. Tant que l'histoire me plaît, qu'elle est intéressante et que l'écriture s'adapte à mon esprit, je suis preneuse.

**Jerza1 : **Bon, d'accord pour le lemon x). Je te ferai ça, après d'autres écrits.

**Elisha : **J'espère que je vais avoir le droit à mes bisous à la fin de ce chapitre quand même !

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Rating : **T

* * *

**SOUVENIRS**

* * *

Les tirs avaient déchiré le calme de la nuit. La ville n'était plus lumineuse. Elle était rouge, juste rouge. La mort était froide et elle l'effleurait. Son T-shirt s'imbibait de ce liquide sombre propre au sang. Ses prières ne servaient à rien, même si elle tentait tout pour qu'il reste. Ses mains étaient pressées contre son estomac dans une tentative désespérée. Il avait gardé les yeux ouverts, assez longtemps pour la regarder avec un faible sourire. Ses doigts étaient passés sur sa joue, là où une larme avait couru sur la peau rosie. Puis ses paupières s'étaient fermées, lentement, progressivement, lui laissant juste la peur au lieu de la sécurité.

Idiot, idiot, _idiot_.

Elle battit des cils pour faire choir les gouttes de ses longs cils noirs.

Sa vision changea.

Ce n'était plus la noirceur d'une rue où les passants s'arrêtaient pour filmer, s'écrier, avoir une expression horrifiée. Il y avait juste des murs blancs et des personnes en blouse. Des patients, tous enfermés dans des chambres avec leur solitude. La lumière du bloc opératoire était difficile à supporter. Le temps défila. Et elle, avec mes muscles tremblants. Sans oublier cette couleur, partout sur elle. Pourpre. Écarlate. Le soleil se levait et son inquiétude grandissait. Ses oreilles sifflaient. Ses tempes étaient compressées, sa tête comme sur le point d'exploser.

Elle battit des cils.

La voix forte du médecin. Le son des machines s'affolant. L'odeur des médicaments. La convulsion d'un corps.

_Splash._

Le ressac des vagues. La brise apportant l'odeur de la mer. Les rideaux blancs voltigeant. La chaleur autour d'elle. Une nouvelle journée qui se finissait. Le drap froid contre sa peau nue. Un paysage merveilleux. Son regard exténué.

Un bras passa autour d'elle et une main familière caressa son ventre. Le pouce traça le contour de son nombril. Cette douce sensation était semblable à une sillage de feu sur son épiderme sensible.

« Tu sais ce qui était le plus difficile ?, murmura-t-elle soudainement.

\- Dis-moi, répondit-il dans un chuchotement.

\- Lorsque ta vie s'échapper entre mes doigts. »

Un nouveau courant d'air emplit la pièce. L'étreinte se resserra et des lèvres brûlantes prirent le contrôle de ses sens, autant que le souffle qui balayait la courbe de son cou, l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour finalement se mélanger au sien. Son cœur s'harmonisa dans une mélodie partagée, infinie, instable.

La peur l'avait quittée une nouvelle fois.

_Tic, tac._

Le pendule était le seul à briser ce silence oppressant. Il était installé en face d'elle, de l'autre côté de la table. Une seule lumière était allumée et l'éclairage était faible. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de discerner ses traits ou même la beauté de ses yeux verts aux paillettes d'or. Ses ongles arrêtèrent de tapoter la table.

« Je ne veux plus de ça.

\- Erza, il faut juste que je-

\- Que tu quoi Gerald ? Le coupa-t-elle. Combien de temps je vais devoir attendre cette fois ? Une semaine ? Un mois ? Un an ?

\- Tu n'auras plus à attendre. Je vais régler cette histoire. »

Erza inspira.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir la police ? Pourquoi tout doit se régler comme ça ?

\- C'est ainsi. Rien ne pourra jamais ça.

\- _Tu _peux changer ça ! »

Elle ne voulait pas hausser la voix. Elle ne souhaitait pas faire ça, pas provoquer la colère de cet homme – elle n'était pas effrayée par lui mais par son côté imprévisible –. Il serra les dents, ses mains posées à plat sur la surface en bois.

« Je ne vais pas t'attendre en espérant que tu sois en pleine forme… plus maintenant, je ne peux plus… je ne veux plus prier pour que tu échappes à la mort, c'est… »

Elle se tut et il baissa le regard.

« Je te demande juste de me faire confiance. »

_Clac._

La clé s'était brisée. Erza mordit ses lèvres, frustrée, en colère. Elle ne comptait pas passer la nuit dehors, ni même appeler un serrurier maintenant. À la place elle fourra une main dans son sac, partant à la recherche de son téléphone.

« Salut Simon, désolée de te déranger, je- oui, merci. J'arrive bientôt. »

Elle rangea son portable puis tourna les talons. La voiture noire dans la rue la fit s'arrêter. Les personnes en sortant lui intimèrent de courir.

Leurs armes, elle, de ne pas bouger jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui ordonnent.

_Pan_.

Une partie de l'autoroute était fermée pour cause de travaux. Personne possédait la permission d'y aller, étant un endroit dangereux.

« Si tu veux partir mon gars, tu dois en payer le prix ! »

La froideur du canon pressé contre sa tempe l'effrayait. Sa lèvre inférieure était douloureuse, faute du coup qu'elle avait reçu sous son tempérament.

« Elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! Hurla Gerald.

\- Cette foutue garce est celle qui t'a retourné le cerveau ! Tout a commencé avec elle, alors tout doit se terminer avec elle aussi ! »

Le sang gicla.

_Cling._

Le liquide dans les verres s'emballa et les rires fusèrent. La musique n'était pas forte, était presque un doux murmure. Les personnes présentes dans la maison, toutes vêtues d'une tenue impeccable, ont une coupe à la main et discutent, apprécient le temps qui passait. Du coin de l'œil, la rouquine repère Meldy en train de glousser face aux avances d'un jeune homme. Si elle ne se trompait pas, il s'agissait de Léon, un ami proche d'un de ses camarades, Grey. Elle retint un sourire moqueur sous la contraction d'une certaines mâchoire masculine familière.

« Oh allez, ce n'est rien. »

Gerald plissa les yeux et posa une main sur la peau découverte de son dos – sa robe était assez échancrée pour qu'il se permette ce geste –. Il pressa ses lèvres contre sa tempe. Elle appuya sa tête contre une épaule musclée, ignorant la barrière de sa chemise noire.

« Tu veux danser ? »

La proposition était étonnante mais la raison était évidente.

« On ne se fiance pas tous les jours. » sourit-il en l'entraînant dans le salon.

_Boum_.

Le monstrueux boucan de la tempête réveilla en sursaut Erza. Elle haleta, le corps en sueur. Elle ne passait jamais de bonne nuit lors de lourdes intempéries et c'était généralement dans ces moments que ses souvenirs agressaient son esprit. Elle inspira, regarda le réveil posé sur la table de nuit puis frémit lorsqu'un éclair baigna la pièce de lumière durant une fraction de seconde.

« Tu vas bien ? »

La voix était rocailleuse, encore endormie, mais douce et la pointe de tendresse dans chacun des mots prononcés enveloppa son cœur dans une agréable chaleur. Elle se retourna pour se lover contre le corps musclé de son époux. Sa bouche entra en collision avec la sienne pour un long baiser. Ses mains étaient sur son torse tandis qu'elle s'installait sur le bas de son ventre, penchée vers l'avant pour l'embrasser.

« Hé, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, quelque chose te préoccupe ?

\- Rien, tout va bien.

\- Tu es tendue Erza, ne me mens pas. »

La manière dont ses pouces caressaient ses cuisses l'emporta dans un tourbillon de délicieuses sensations. Elle se redressa, paumes toujours à plat sur le buste parfaitement développé du jeune homme.

« Je repensais à tout ça, répondit-elle en tapotant ses cicatrices. À ce passé.

\- C'est derrière nous maintenant. C'est fini.

\- Je sais mais… je ne peux pas oublier par quoi nous sommes passés pour en arriver là.

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- _Non_. »

Avec un soupir, la rouquine s'allongea et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, humant l'odeur musquée. Elle sentit ses doigts jouer avec ses longues mèches.

« Erza ?

\- Oui ? »

L'orage gronda au loin. La pluie frappait les carreaux.

« Je suis désolé pour tous tes mauvais souvenirs.

\- Tu n'as pas à-

-_ Mais_, la coupa-t-il doucement, je te fais la promesse de te faire sourire et rire chaque jour qui passe pour que tu sois la femme la plus heureuse au monde. »

Elle releva la tête, juste pour presser sa bouche contre la sienne, plus ferme.

Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires pour exprimer à quel point il était son bien le plus précieux. Peu importe le malheur et la douleur de sa mémoire encore vive, peu importe les larmes qu'elle a versé et les insultes qu'elle avait hurlé, peu importe la peur qui l'avait engourdie, Erza n'espérait rien de mieux que lui.

Car s'il devait s'en aller avant elle, il restera son souvenir le plus cher.


	44. Imprévisible

Un « bonus » des derniers chapitres. **Ally**, j'espère que ça ira.

* * *

**Elisha : **Ah ! Enfin mes bisous ! Ravie d'avoir réussi à créer toutes ces sensations ! :)

**Alisha Horiraito : **Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas eu d'enfants. Peut-être que Erza a divorcé. Peut-être que Gerald a eu un accident de moto et qu'il est mort à cause des blessures. Peut-être que tout ça, ce sont les fantasmes d'Erza et que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Peut-être que je vais arrêter, parce que tu vas finir par me tuer XD.

**Jerza1 : **En ce moment je suis d'humeur pour les fins heureuses. Je ne sais pas pourquoi – ou si, je sais en fait –. Pour le lemon, je vois ça pour le prochain chapitre ;). Mais rassures-toi, il y en aura un pour sûr !

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Rating : **T

* * *

**IMPRÉVISIBLE**

* * *

Simon était son ami. Son ami. _Juste _son ami. Pas autre chose, pas plus. Il n'y avait pas de ça entre eux, pas de débordements. Non, c'était interdit. Jamais ils ne devaient franchir un cap, _ce _cap.

_Et pourtant_.

La soirée était bien entamée. Les heures étaient passées. Les fêtes étudiantes ne passaient pas inaperçue. Rien ne se cachait. La musique remplissait la maison et les gens à l'intérieur dansaient, criaient, levaient en l'air leur gobelet aux mélanges douteux. Il faisait chaud, trop chaud, et Simon ne se sentait pas bien – l'alcool avait fait son travail –.

Il n'avait pas vomi tandis qu'ils marchaient le long de la route. L'air frais était doux. Ça lui avait remis les idées en place mais peut-être pas assez. Alors qu'ils étaient revenus devant l'habitation toujours bruyante, il l'avait arrêtée. Son regard était vitreux, vague, et ses joues avaient rougi. Le brun n'était pas déplaisant, même assez attirant ainsi, sous la lumière du lampadaire. Elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse de lui dans une autre vie – même si elle en doutait, parce que cet amour ne serait pas celui qui aurait tout fait basculer vers un tournant inconnu –.

Erza n'avait pas compris. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Il y avait l'odeur de l'alcool dans son haleine et sa bouche était chaude. La pression qu'il exerçait était insistante, sonnée presque comme désespérée. Ses mains sur son visage était trop fortes. Ça n'allait pas, ne collait pas. Ce baiser ne faisait pas battre son cœur de manière excessive. Il n'alimentait pas la flamme insidieuse d'un désir puissant. Il tordait son estomac, oui, mais pas dans le bon sens. Elle avait l'impression d'être oppressée, d'être emprisonnée dans une situation délicate à laquelle échapper était impossible.

Elle n'était pas sûre de réussir à gérer un Simon ivre.

Alors ce fut quelqu'un d'autre qui s'en chargea, d'une manière moins douce,plutôt bouffée par la colère et la possessivité.

Oui, son ami était grand, imposant, relativement bien musclé. Oui, il arrivait à en intimider plus d'un avec sa carrure de sportif. Oui, il s'était déjà battu, avait même gagné parce que ses adversaires avaient été trop lâches.

Mais Gerald n'était pas n'importe qui.

Alors lorsqu'il avait agrippé Simon par sa chemise blanche afin de l'arracher à elle et de le jeter par terre, la demoiselle réalisa pour la première fois à quel point il était fort. Il avait beau être moins carré, plus petit et moins dangereux au premier coup d'œil, il n'était pas pour autant incapable de défendre son territoire. Elle avait vu la contraction de ses bras et les muscles rouler, injustement cachés par le tissu de son T-shirt noir trop moulant.

Son poing avait frappé Simon en plein visage, sans ménagement. Le sang avait giclé, faute d'avoir cogné dans le nez. Le craquement de l'os s'était fait entendre. Il était par terre, dominé par le jeune homme qui maintenait son visage par terre avec la paume de sa main. Son haut auparavant immaculé était taché, ensanglanté. Elle ne parvenait pas à bouger. Elle était figée sous la férocité dont pouvait faire preuve son compagnon, toujours obnubilé par sa profonde colère. Ses phalanges étaient rouges, comme le visage boursouflé de l'étudiant qui toussa, blessé mais agressif – il avait décoché une ou deux droites à la mâchoire, accompagnées par un coup de genou dans le ventre suffisamment fort pour bloquer la respiration du motard durant cinq secondes –.

« Gerald ! Arrête ! »

L'intéressé hurla sous ses supplications et délaissa son ami. Il se releva brusquement, le souffle court et les yeux brûlants sous son courroux. Ses épaules montaient et descendaient sous une respiration lourde. Elle tâtonna les poches de la veste en cuir qu'elle portait, à la recherche de son téléphone. Simon était dans un piteux état et elle avait peur pour sa santé – elle se sentit idiote de ne pas avoir su agir avant –. Agenouillée près de lui, elle vérifia son pouls assez faible avant de regarder Gerald qui tournait en rond, comme un lion en cage.

L'ambulance arriva peu après de temps son appel précipité. Elle s'était aplatie sous les excuses auprès du brun à moitié inconscient qui avait un demi-sourire à ses lèvres explosées. La poigne qui retenait son avant-bras l'empêchait d'entrer dans le véhicule qui partit sans elle en direction de l'hôpital. Elle fit volte-face, prête à crier des mots acerbes au jeune homme près d'elle. Sauf qu'elle en fut incapable tandis qu'il caressait son visage de ses doigts à la couleur écarlate.

Son front se pressa contre le sien et son nez se frotta négligemment à sa joue. Il rit, nerveux, tiraillé entre sa fureur et l'envie de lui dire à quel point elle le rendait fou. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Sa fureur avait atteint un pic infernal. Il aurait souhaité continuer et il l'aurait fait si elle ne l'en avait pas empêché.

« La prochaine fois… Erza, la _prochaine fois_, je-

\- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. »

Simon s'était rétabli. Son visage était assez meurtri durant un mois. C'était aussi le temps nécessaire pour qu'ils puissent se regarder à nouveau dans les yeux, sans aucune gêne. Malgré ça, comme à chaque fois, Gerald parvint à la surprendre.

L'image était gravée dans sa mémoire.

Lui, bourreau, avait serré la main de son ami avec un sourire éclatant, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'il n'avait pas essayé de le frapper à mort. Cette poigne représentait un signe de paix, bien que de menace également.

Après tout, elle n'était pas sourde.

« Si je te vois faire un geste vers elle, je prendrai soin de toi d'une autre manière. »


	45. Rêves intimes

**Jerza1**, je suis désolée, ce n'est pas encore tout de suite la situations "entre deux étagères" mais elle arrive. Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira quand même ;).

* * *

**Alisha Horiraito : **Moui, je devrai écrire Gerald plus souvent ainsi... c'était très plaisant ! Heureuse d'avoir réponde à tes attentes ;).

**Elisha : **Et bien, tu as des pensées assez violentes à mon égard XD.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Rating : **T (mais un T assez prononcé)

* * *

**RÊVES INTIMES**

* * *

Erza soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux écarlates. Ses ongles grattèrent sa tête sous l'énervement. Elle regarda l'heure rapidement, désireuse de ne pas s'attarder ce soir au prestigieux cabinet d'avocats Fairy Corp. Non, cette nuit elle souhaitait se changer les idées et la proposition de Mirajane, plus tôt dans la journée, était cruellement tentante. Pas de travail mais la fête. Elle avait assez avancé sur ses dossiers pour se le permettre alors qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait ?

Décidée, elle recula sa chaise, se leva et éteignit son ordinateur. Derrière elle, depuis l'immense baie vitrée de son bureau, la ville était en feu avec toutes les lumières scintillantes. Bientôt, elle se retrouva dans un bâtiment particulièrement lumineux, faute d'être un endroit assez connu pour passer des soirées vertigineuses sous une bonne musique et une dose peu recommandée d'alcool pour certains.

« Tu es venue ! S'écria son amie de longue date en l'étreignant. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! »

Et effectivement, Mirajane avait un sourire béat et les yeux brillants. Son euphorie était palpable, tout comme celle de Kana qui sautillait sur place, un verre dans sa main droite. Le reste était devenu soudain plus vague, après quelques cul-secs. Ses talons claquaient sur la piste de danse, son bassin se remuait dans un rythme hypnotisant, ses bras se levaient, son visage était légèrement penché vers l'arrière, dévoilant sa gorge aux yeux avides de la gente masculine.

Ses yeux finirent par s'accrocher à une paire attrayante, plus claires, plus intimidantes. Elle sourit, sa conscience assez embrumée pour ne pas remarquer que son sourire était plus séducteur qu'amical. Elle vit le coin de ses lèvres tressaillir sous les flashs de lumière pour finalement sentir son corps derrière elle. Ses mains étaient assez chaudes pour picoter son épiderme malgré le tissu doux de sa robe. Posées sur hanches, elles l'attirèrent fermement. Son souffle était brûlant, son odeur captivante.

Elle se mit à rire sous les lèvres baladeuses qui chatouillèrent son cou tandis que ses doigts agrippèrent les avants-bras de l'inconnu. En aucun cas elle chercha un moyen de se soustraire. Au contraire. À la place la jeune femme profita de la friction qui se produisait entre eux, de la manière dont la voix rauque et suave la berçait. Ses mots étaient envoûtants, autant que les promesses qu'il lui murmurait dans le creux de l'oreille.

Alors que la nuit se terminait lentement, Erza laissa choir ses paupières, fondit sous les baisers sur sa peau sensible, gémit sous les caresses qui la rendirent folle, exhala un souffle fragile alors que son corps tremblait encore sous les exquises réminiscences du volcan ayant explosé en elle.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux avec un esprit plus claire, sa tête était douloureuse. Elle étouffa une série de jurons sous le mal de crâne naissant avant d'observer distraitement l'heure qui s'affichait sur le réveil numérique. L'information mit un temps fou à monter jusqu'à son cerveau et la réalisation la frappa de plein fouet ; elle allait être en retard si elle ne dépêchait pas. Se préparer convenablement pour une nouvelle journée de travail était primordial car il était hors de question qu'elle arrive en étant débraillée.

Un bâillement lui échappa. L'avocate s'étira longuement, sur le dos, mais finit par se raidir quand son pied toucha quelque chose. Elle écarquilla les yeux, figée.

_Non_. Elle n'avait quand même pas…

Après avoir tourné la tête sur sa gauche, ses yeux se fixèrent sur un dos nu, assez musclé – pour ne pas dire délicieusement musclé – et quelque peu meurtri à peine recouvert par le drap qu'elle avait aussi sur elle. Pour être sûre, elle le souleva avant de le rabattre brusquement, les joues rouges.

_Oh. Mon. Dieu._

L'homme à côté d'elle expira et enfouit plus profondément sa tête dans l'oreiller, l'empêchant de mettre un visage dans sa mémoire floue. Elle regarda autour d'elle, comprenant très vite que ce n'était pas son appartement mais plutôt celui de l'endormi. Elle se maudit intérieurement tout en quittant aussi doucement que possible le lit très confortable. Elle repéra ses vêtements étalés par terre, en compagnie de d'autres habits et de quelques livres. Se rhabillant silencieusement, Erza jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la silhouette sous le drap blanc, tout de même assez désireuse de savoir à quoi ressemblait le garçon. Il ne bougeait pas. Tant pis. C'était le moment de partir.

La rouquine se retourna et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Où vas-tu ? »

Sursaut.

Son cœur martelait sa poitrine. Elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre ce timbre, pas alors que cet étranger était encore endormi il y avait à peine deux minutes. Elle osa enfin un regard dans sa direction quand le muscle dans sa cage thoracique se calma.

« Je dois aller au travail. »

Cette fois, elle pouvait le voir en entier. Il s'était un peu redressé, soutenu par son avant-bras droit. L'autre était posé sur son ventre, là où elle arrivait à discerner des abdominaux prononcés – et elle ne parlait pas encore de son torse qu'elle se rappelait assez ferme au toucher –. Il était décoiffé. Ses mèches d'un bleu électrique formaient des pics, d'autres étaient aplaties. Son visage à la mâchoire carrée était plaisant, peut-être à cause de ses yeux d'un vert émeraude et des paillettes dorées qui s'y étaient logées, peut-être aussi à cause du tatouage aux somptueuses arabesques ou encore de ses lèvres pleines et de son nez parfait. Elle ne savait pas trop.

« Tu veux que je t'y amène ?, demanda-t-il en la fixant.

\- Non. » répondit-elle vivement.

Il haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. À la place, elle vit sa langue passer sur la chair supérieure de sa bouche et son bas-ventre s'enflamma.

« Je-

\- Je te raccompagne. »

_Seigneur_.

Elle détourna pudiquement ses prunelles quand il sortit à son tour du lit – dire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de quoi que ce soit, quel gâchis ! –. Aucun mot ne fut échangé pendant qu'il la guidait jusqu'à la sortie, modestement vêtu d'un boxer noir.

« Et bien, je… _euh_... »

Le jeune homme lui sourit et la fossette qui se creusa dans sa joue gauche eu raison de sa pauvre conscience. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres après avoir déglutit, faute d'une gorge devenue sèche. C'était maladroit. Sérieusement, comment était-on censé partir après une partie de jambes en l'air dont on ne se souvenait pas tout en ayant l'objet du crime sous les yeux ?

« Prend soin de toi, Erza. »

Alors qu'elle était assise dans le taxi qui la ramenait chez elle, la concernée chercha à retrouver l'identité de sa conquête – après tout elle avait le droit de le considérer comme ça, non ? –. Il ne lui restait que très peu de temps avant d'être dite comme « en retard » mais elle jugea bon de prendre une douche et de changer d'habits. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à être au cabinet, elle fut accueillie par sa secrétaire Reby qui lui donna son habituel café. Elle suivit ses pas vers la salle de réunion où son client devait sans doute l'attendre.

« Il n'est pas là ?, s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Non, il dit avoir un léger contretemps à cause de la circulation. »

Quelle chance. Elle avait évité de peu la catastrophe.

« Très bien. J'ai le temps de revoir son dossier dans ce cas. »

Évidemment, sa collègue était assez organisée pour lui tendre les papiers qu'elle avait en tête.

« Je vous laisse prendre place et je retourne à mon bureau. J'emmènerai le client ici dès qu'il se présentera.

\- Bien, merci. »

Erza s'installa sur un des nombreux fauteuils tout en lisant les lignes sur les feuilles. Elle fronça les sourcils sous le nom qu'elle lisait. Ça sonnait familier. Il n'y avait pas une photo, par hasard ? Elle déplaça plusieurs papiers sous sa recherche jusqu'à trouver ce qu'elle souhaitait.

« C'est… »

Battements de cils.

Réalisation.

_Merde_.

Alors qu'est-ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'il était entré dans la même pièce qu'elle, mis à part ses rougeurs inhabituelles et sa gêne occasionnelle ? _Rien_, si on omettait ses nombreuses allusions.

« Si tu es aussi dominante lors d'un procès qu'hier, je n'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter. »

Elle pencha la tête, juste un peu, très légèrement, sa mâchoire crispée – ça l'agaçait de ne pas se remémorer le moindre détail –. Bien décidée à ne pas faire une remarque, aussi minime soit-elle, la demoiselle reprit sa lecture évasive du dossier. Évasive parce que se concentrer avec un homme assez intéressant n'était pas aisé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ?, s'enquit-il à la fin de leur rendez-vous.

\- J'ai pour coutume de ne pas sortir avec les clients.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tard pour dire ça ?, ricana-t-il. Après tout, on a déjà sauté l'étape du rencard.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez mon client. C'était une erreur. »

Gerald fit mine de réfléchir en jouant avec le nœud de sa cravate noire. Ils s'étaient levés et étaient près de la porte, encore coupés du reste de l'établissement. Quand elle s'était apprêtée à l'ouvrir pour quitter la salle, il l'en avait empêché en y plaquant une paume. Un frisson était remonté le long de son échine – _mémoire corporelle_ –.

« J'aimerai te connaître en dehors d'un lit, _Erza_.

\- Vous aurez assez de temps pour ça plus tard, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Je ne veux pas attendre. »

Il était proche. Trop proche. Son souffle était sur sa peau. Ses yeux étaient sur elle. Ses lèvres avaient fini sur les siennes.

Ça avait été rapide. Un baiser chaste, sans une réelle pression, jusqu'à ce que ses mains – ses mains étaient si grandes ? – prennent en coupe son visage. Sa bouche était revenue, plus lente. Elle le sentait la brosser délicatement contre la sienne en expirant. Sa langue s'invita, l'entraîna dans un ballet de soupirs. Ses doigts s'étaient recroquevillés sur la veste de son costume trois pièces et elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Il se déplaça un peu, de manière à la presser entre le bureau et lui en quelques pas. Son cerveau n'existait plus. Il ne restait plus que son ardent plaisir qui la consumait. Le bois était dur sous ses fesses et froid contre sa peau brûlante.

Elle vibrait sous ses touches, s'harmonisait sur une mélodie qu'elle avait connu cette nuit. La fermeture dans son dos glissa et les boutons de sa chemise blanche sautèrent. Son corps était puissant et sa peau ferme sous ses ongles. Elle encercla sa taille de ses jambes pour l'avoir davantage contre elle. Il gémit dans son cou. Elle l'imita quand ses dents la croquèrent quelque part vers le commencement d'une épaule. Erza s'arqua, haletante, perdue dans un brouillard de désirs et de luxure. Sa ceinture cliqueta pour se défaire mais son pantalon s'accrocha vers le bas de ses hanches, laissant entrevoir la marque de son boxer en une bande blanche. Son sous-vêtement glissa jusqu'à ses chevilles. Dès lors une caresse furtive se fit ressentir, vicieuse, tortueuse. Son souffle se prit dans sa gorge pendant que son bassin remua, son corps protestant par lui-même.

Elle mordilla le lobe de son oreille rougie, un sourire aux lèvres et des pensées vagues plein la tête. Et Gerald grogna, poussa si fort, si puissamment, qu'elle sentit le bureau devenir plus faible sous elle. Elle attrapa une poignée de cheveux bleus tandis que son autre main se posa sur dans le creux de ses reins. Alors elle l'embrassa, ignorant ses propres lois pour se concentrer sur le tourbillon de plaisir qui chamboulait tout en elle. Ses cris étranglés s'étouffaient sous une langue taquine et une bouche avide.

« … Erza… »

Un gémissement servit de réponse incertaine.

« … _Erza…_ » répéta-t-il plus fermement.

La rouquine ouvrit les yeux avec un léger froncement de sourcils. Elle battit des cils, une fois, deux fois, jusqu'à ce que sa vue soit claire.

« Hum ?

\- Tu t'es endormie. »

_Quoi _?

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Ils étaient toujours dans la salle de réunion et elle n'était certainement pas sur la table en train de batifoler avec l'homme assis en face d'elle. Sa gorge était sèche, comme ses lèvres. Par magie un verre d'eau était posé devant elle, tout de même assez éloigné de ses papiers.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si fatiguée. »

En aucun cas elle ne prit la peine de répondre à ça. Elle se redressa sur le fauteuil, histoire de garder un peu de crédibilité. En vain. L'heure avait tourné et le rendez-vous touchait pratiquement à sa fin.

« Je suis désolée, vous auriez dû me réveiller et-

\- Pourquoi j'aurai fait une telle chose ?, s'indigna-t-il. Tu es magnifique lorsque tu dors. »

Ses doigts pianotèrent sur le bois, faute de la honte et de la gêne.

« Je peux vous proposer un autre rendez-vous plus tard dans la journée, afin de régler cette erreur. »

Il gratta son cuir chevelu sous l'irritation – son professionnalisme l'exaspérait, elle le voyait –.

« Est-ce qu'on peut mettre de côté ce procès ? On doit parler d'hier soir.

\- Pas la peine d'en parler puisque je ne m'en souviens pas.

\- Mais moi _si_. Et s'il le faut, je vais te rappeler chaque détail. »

D'un mouvement, elle croisa les jambes sous la table.

« Et je n'ai pas besoin d'être un devin pour savoir de quoi tu rêvais. Alors voilà ce que je te propose ; lorsque cette histoire sera réglée, tu viendras avec moi au restaurant. Je ne te laisse pas la possibilité de refuser. Je n'ai pas envie de recourir au chantage mais je le ferai si besoin. »

_Merde_.

Ça lui apprendra à s'endormir et à rêver de situations salaces avec un client.


	46. Vérité

Avant toute chose, je précise un point ; je ne ferai pas une nouvelle suite pour cet écrit (et ça va me valoir bien des menaces de mort). Bonne lecture et pardon pour les fautes, moi je file continuer Orphan Black pour me détendre :').

* * *

**Alisha Horiraito : **Je n'ai pas encore lu cette fiction, donc je vais me pencher dessus :). Moi aussi je l'enviais...

**Elisha : **Cette série, ouais, elle inspire pas forcément l'envie d'être douce...

**Lilo : **Donc je vais t'expliquer, parce que je pense pas que tu as compris (ce n'est pas grave, tu as le droit). Erza prend donc l'avion pour rejoindre Gerald (c'est lui qui l'accueille à son arrivée). Si tu as fait le lien, tu verras qu'elle n'est pas mariée à Simon mais Gerald et que son petit voyage, c'est en quelque sorte leur lune de miel. Simon est toujours un ami proche, mais pas plus dans cette petite fiction. Je comprends que tu puises avoir du mal mais je voulais que ce soit vague. Pas trop quand même mais assez. Il faut croire que j'étais trop vague pour quelques personnes XD.

**Guest 1 : **Je t'invite à lire ma réponse pour **Lilo**, afin que tu vois l'explication. Sinon, j'aime que Gerald fasse du chantage. Il est doué pour ça !

**Jerza1 :** Ton chapitre spécial avance lentement mais sûrement ;).

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Rating :** T

* * *

**VÉRITÉ**

* * *

Le restaurant n'était pas un endroit luxueux où un tas de personnes égocentriques invitaient des femmes à la beauté figée ou des rivaux pour conclure une affaire. Non, c'était plus un endroit calme, hors du temps, où le charme de la modeste décoration était suffisant pour envoûter les nouveaux arrivants après une marche dans le froid. Les repas étaient délicieux, autant que la simple odeur qui s'en dégageait. Il y avait une légère musique de fond, omniprésente, assez discrète pour ne pas interférer avec les discussions des clients. Leurs rires étaient sincères, authentiques, tout comme les sourires ou les regards échangés.

« Je ne connaissais pas ce lieu, dit Erza en frottant ses bras.

\- Tu aimes ?

\- Oui, c'est parfait. »

Elle acheva son intense observation de l'environnement inconnu pour fixer son entière attention sur l'homme en face d'elle, en train de remonter les manches de son col roulé jusqu'à ses coudes. Heureusement lui avait-il précisé de venir habillée simplement, sans robe hors de prix ou de talons tueurs de pieds. Elle lui en était reconnaissante pour ça.

« Je devrai te remercier.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Pour avoir géré mon affaire cauchemardesque.

\- C'est mon travail. »

Il sourit en coin, de manière craquante et attirante mais son côté moral lui administra une phénoménale gifle. Ce soir, elle n'était pas ici pour succomber une nouvelle fois ou s'esclaffer par la faute de ses taquineries, au contraire, ce repas allait être l'occasion de se délivrer. Sauf que le moment ne se présentait jamais – ou peut-être qu'elle refusait juste d'en créer un –.

« … je t'apprécie vraiment, Erza. »

Elle s'était figée, la clef de sa maison dans la serrure. La présence masculine dans son dos lui parut soudain extrêmement proche. La porte s'ouvrit sans grincer alors qu'elle en avait tourné la poignée, lentement, par peur que son mouvement alerte Gerald. Elle l'entendit gratter sa semelle par terre, dans l'attente d'une réaction ou d'une réponse de sa part.

Rien n'arriva.

Alors c'était à cause d'elle s'il avait décidé de l'enlacer. C'était aussi à cause d'elle s'il s'était mis à l'embrasser tout en fermant après son passage. Et c'était également à cause d'elle s'il se retrouvait allongé sur son lit, à moitié nu – la petite voix criarde dans sa tête avait arrêté de parler, remplacée par un désir bouillonnant et des idées folles plein la tête –.

Mordre sa peau, l'embrasser, la lécher, savourer son goût unique, gémir sous ses mains rugueuses.

Sa bouche était collée à son cou pendant qu'il explorait à l'aveugle son corps. Erza écarta les cuisses et il s'immisça entre elles, brûlant. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ce qu'elle trouvait, plus particulièrement sur toute l'étendue de son dos musclé. La tête rejetée en arrière, le corps cambré, la jeune femme atteignit le vice une nouvelle fois – les remords viendront plus tard, demain dans la matinée alors qu'elle attendra à la gare –.

Dans quoi s'était-elle aventurée ?

Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts à six heures. Allongée sur le côté, elle écoutait les respirations lentes et régulières de son amant – parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres mots –. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle lui dise qui elle était, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait dans sa vie.

Pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça.

Du café aidera.

Du sucre adoucira le tout.

Le liquide brûla sa gorge alors qu'elle observait l'extérieur depuis la fenêtre de sa cuisine. À peine vêtue d'une chemise trop grande et d'une culotte noire en dentelle, elle se demanda vaguement si choisir une autre tenue ne serait pas mieux. Sa réflexion ne dura pas longtemps. Elle mordit sa lèvre en penchant la tête sur le côté droit, perdue entre ses pensées et les sensations dévorantes sur sa peau sensible. Un halètement lui échappa quand des doigts franchirent la barrière de son sous-vêtement. Par mesure de sécurité, la rouquine posa la tasse sur le plan de travail.

« Gerald… »

Prononcer son prénom de façon lente et d'une voix quasiment éteinte ne devait pas sonner comme une supplication pour qu'il arrête ses gestes.

« Tu es si addictive, Erza. » grogna-t-il dans son oreille.

Et que devrait-elle dire pour lui ? Il était le Diable, la tentation ultime. Le pire de ses péchés. Pourtant elle aimait ça alors que c'était mal, impardonnable. Son comportement n'était plus irréprochable. Rien ne devait se savoir. Personne ne devait être au courant. C'était son secret, son plus sombre secret. Elle le scellait par des baisers et des caresses. Elle le scellait par cette union corporelle, dans cette pièce, dans une autre.

Jusqu'au jour où tout basculera.

« Qui c'est ? »

Le cadre dans sa main fit rater un battement à son cœur. La photo montrait un couple heureux, souriant, habillé pour un jour merveilleux, censé être unique.

« Tu es _mariée _? »

Gerald avait presque craché ce mot.

« Tu te fiches de moi, pas vrai ? »

C'était dur. La situation s'était aggravée.

« Depuis _deux mois_ tu me mens ?! »

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son en sortit. Elle était tétanisée. Effrayée.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je ne veux rien savoir. »

Cet homme qu'elle avait appris à connaître lui semblait soudain inconnu.

« Oublie-moi. Ne cherche pas à me contacter. »

Il avait reposé le cadre dans le tiroir, là où elle avait dissimulé les preuves d'une vie déjà prise. La porte claqua.

Alors, tandis qu'elle essuyait discrètement une larme dévalant sur sa joue, Erza se trouva bien risible. Elle, avocate, avait oublié une chose très importante.

_La vérité finissait tôt ou tard par se savoir_.


	47. Première rencontre

Malheureusement, il n'y aura pas de suite au précédent écrit ; j'aime la fin de ce dernier (oui je suis une sadique). Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Alisha Horiraito : **Oui, je suis une véritable effrontée et j'adooooooore ça ! C:

**Lilo : **Je me suis rendue compte en lisant ton commentaire que, effectivement, je commence à effleurer les cinquante chapitres. Je suis bien contente de ça, comme de voir que mes écrits plaisent toujours autant ! :)

**Elisha : **Je sais me faire pardonner, ne t'en fais pas XD.

**Jerza1 : **Le monde est cruel, hé hé, oh oui...

**Guest 1 : **Nope, je n'avais pas en tête Simon pour le dernier écrit mais comme je ne compte pas faire de suite, vous ne saurez jamais c: je suis sadique, yep !

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Rating : **T

* * *

**PREMIÈRE RENCONTRE**

* * *

« Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait tourner à droite. »

Ses mains étaient crispées sur le volant et sa mâchoire se retrouvait contractée sous l'énervement. Pourtant, il ne riposta pas, se contenta de rouler à l'allure recommandée – même s'il crevait d'envie d'accélérer un bon coup –. Les voilà pris dans les bouchons, ce qui était pour déplaire à la jeune femme assise à sa droite.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes _jamais _? »

Gerald se retint de rouler des yeux sous cette stupide question – il prêtait une attention particulière pour chacun de ses propos –. Les pneus écrasèrent les gravillons laissés sur la route après des travaux. Le moteur vrombit. Sur l'autre voie, un automobiliste tenta de passer pour se caler entre lui et le conducteur en face.

« Qu'il attente son tour. » siffla son amie.

Il tapota nerveusement le cuir puis saisit le levier de vitesse d'une main légère. À coté, un profond soupir d'agacement se fit entendre.

« Tu es vraiment énervant aujourd'hui, tu le sais ça ?

\- Et si tu te calmais un peu ?, ronchonna-t-il. Nous allons arriver à l'heure.

\- Tout le monde sait que tu n'es pas du genre ponctuel.

\- Ultia, si je te dis que-

\- _Oui_, _oui_. »

Comment rapidement clore une discussion.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence à peine bouleversé par la légère musique et ça aurait pu continuer ainsi si, par un geste d'une extrême maladresse, le jeune homme n'avait pas décidé de tourner à droite au même moment qu'une moto. Ce n'était rien de grave, juste de la carrosserie frappant dans une autre carrosserie. Aucun blessé – plus de peur que de mal –. Mais, par mesure de sécurité, Gerald s'était garé sur le bas-côté, suivi de très près par le motard.

Ou plutôt, _la motarde_.

Ultia était restée dans la voiture, peu intéressée, alors elle n'avait pas remarqué à quel point ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés sous la stupeur. Une lente chaleur s'était propagée vers son visage et le nœud de sa cravate lui parut soudain trop serré. Il déglutit tout en s'approchant d'un pas hésitant. La demoiselle quitta son véhicule avec grâce, lui dévoilant des jambes longues et fines, sans aucun doute musclées.

Puis elle enleva son casque.

Elle avait des cheveux rouges – _non –_ écarlates. Ils étaient longs, très longs, au point de caresser le bas de son dos. Le soleil semblait la rendre plus brûlante que le feu.

Oh, elle était belle.

Magnifique.

Son visage aux traits angéliques ne trahissaient pas une quelconque colère face à l'incident. Elle paraissait plus amusée qu'autre chose. À une distance de trois pas de lui, elle déplaça une mèche derrière son oreille gauche. Il perçut le frottement du cuir de sa veste et de ses bottes. La rouquine posa une main sur sa hanche et pencha légèrement la tête pour le regarder, non sans un petit sourire.

« Tout… tout va bien ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

\- Et bien, oui. Je suis en un seul morceau… »

Elle lui administra une tape sur le torse et son cœur rata un battement.

« … et toi aussi, on dirait. »

Gerald reprit une respiration décente.

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas fait réussi à- enfin, je ne voulais pas risquer votre- ta- je… pardon. »

La jeune femme se mit à rire. Il loucha sur ses doigts se glissant dans sa chevelure, envieux de ressentir le brins sans aucun doute soyeux sur sa peau. Après deux secondes, elle tendit la main vers lui.

« Tu me prêtes ton téléphone ?

\- … quoi ?, répondit-t-il d'une manière incertaine.

\- Ton téléphone. Ne t'en fais pas, je te le rends ensuite. »

Gerald obtempéra, comme subjugué, ensorcelé. Elle tapa quelque chose sur l'écran, très vite, avant de le remettre directement dans la poche de son veston. Elle remit correctement son vêtement, veillant à l'épousseter par endroits. Il humidifia ses lèvres.

« J'ai enregistré mon numéro dedans. Lorsque tu sauras quoi me dire, tu sais quoi faire. Bye. »

Il l'observa partir, muet, juste paralysé.

« Quand tu auras fini de ressembler à un idiot, on pourrait y retourner ? », grogna Ultia en le rejoignant.


	48. Deuxième recontre

Allez, je vous donne la suite.

* * *

**Alisha Horiraito : **Pas besoin de pleurer, ça va aller, tu es forte et brave ! Erza sexy motarde qui fait baver un homme juste avec des jambes. Quel talent ! J'ai ri sous la possibilité de cette surprise. Omg, quel massacre XD.

**Lilo : **Merci pour le compliment ;) ça fait toujours plaisir, tu sais ! Notre rouquine peut être une fonceuse parfois et j'avais envie qu'elle le soit maintenant. Et un Gerald timide, c'est toujours mignon à voir ! C:

**Elisha : **Le retour des bisous ! Yes ! J'ai réussi !

**Wolf Alaska : **Bonne lecture et merci d'aimer ;).

**Guest 1 : **Ouep, une sadique et fière de l'être ! :p

**Jerza1 : **Je ne sais pas encore si ce sera une happy-end. Nous verrons cela…

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Rating : **T

* * *

**DEUXIÈME RENCONTRE**

* * *

Ses pas étaient lents dans l'allée réservée aux céréales. Il poussait son chariot, pas très attentif à son environnement, faute d'avoir son téléphone en mains. Son pouce glissait sur l'écran, dévoilant le profil d'une certaine rouquine. Gerald se mit à sourire, conquis, le regard rêveur – ça, c'est bien parce qu'elle avait répondu à son message impulsif vers trois heures du matin –. Son cœur battait joyeusement, erratiquement – _vigoureusement –_.

Cette demoiselle était célibataire.

« J'apporte de la bière ? »

Il divagua encore un peu et ôta les écouteurs de ses oreilles, se décidant de se reconnecter à une vie plus réelle. Il reprit le contrôle définitif de sa destination et s'en alla vers le côté alcool. Son portable vibra dans la poche de son pantalon.

_« Ma préférée est un peu plus loin dans le rayon. »_

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil et regarda tout autour de lui. Il repéra un éclat rouge, plus loin, qui disparu rapidement. Amusé, il la suivit, les roues s'affolant sur le carrelage. Sa fragrance flottait encore dans les airs et la délicieuse odeur le frappa de plein fouet, chamboulant son esprit déjà captivé par si peu de présence.

Gerald battit des cils. Elle avait disparu. Frustré, il tapa un nouveau message aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

« Fuis-moi je te suis ? »

Le rire derrière lui fut suffisant pour lui indiquer ce qu'il désirait farouchement. Des paumes s'aplatirent sur son dos. Une chaleur se répandit en lui, même s'il portait un léger pull. Il ne bougea pas, attendit. Un souffle balaya sa nuque. La sensation était unique, rafraîchissante. _Nouvelle_. Une paire de lèvres s'appuya contre sa peau, un geste vif. C'était un maigre contact.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. » déclara-t-il tandis qu'elle se tenait en face de lui.

Elle haussa les épaules, souriante. Elle n'avait pas changé. Son visage avait le même éclat, celui qui la rendait unique – autant que la couleur de ses cheveux –.

« J'ai amené une amie pour des courses.

\- En moto ?

\- En voiture, bien sûr. Je sors la moto lorsque j'ai besoin d'un moment à moi. »

Sa bouche forma un léger « oh », signe qu'il comprenait. Il reprit bientôt sa petite route entre les rayons, accompagné par la jeune femme dont le tempérament calme et apaisant rassurait son âme. Sa timidité s'était envolée quelque part, bien qu'elle pouvait revenir au galop sous une moue, un léger sourire, une main se posant sur lui ou bien face à des lèvres effleurant son épiderme.

C'était peut-être la deuxième fois qu'il la voyait mais il était persuadé qu'elle n'était pas n'importe qui – et oui, il était prêt à croire au coup de foudre –.

« Hé, tu n'es pas obligé d'acheter autant Gerald, dit-t-elle. C'est moi qui cuisine ce soir, pas toi. »

Le concerné leva vers elle des yeux doux – une action involontaire –. Il observa la rougeur apparaître sur les joues marquées par des taches de rousseur. Elle se racla la gorge, peut-être par gêne.

« Tu es sûre ? Ça ne me dérange pas, tu sais. »

Elle mordit ce petit bout de chair qu'une langue avait humidifié, juste avant, furtivement. Il s'était surpris à en regarder le mouvement, envieux, désireux d'en savoir le goût – et il s'était retenu, alors que d'autres personnes vivaient leur vie dans ce supermarché bondé –.

« Tu peux toujours m'aider. »

Victorieux, le garçon passa un bras sur ses épaule pour reprendre le chemin vers les caisses. Son audace le déstabilisa lui-même. Erza ne tenta pas de se soustraire. Non, à la place, ses doigts caressèrent les siens qui touchaient une clavicule exposée.

« Dis-moi, tu es plus douée sur quelle partie dans la cuisine ? » se renseigna-t-il en déposant les articles sur le tapis.

Erza, qui l'aidait, eu soudainement les prunelles plus brillantes.

« _Le dessert_. »


	49. Rencontre définitive

**Alisha Horiraito : **Alors un ; tu es toujours une perverse x) cette fois, "dessert" n'était pas mal tourné ! (même si j'y ai pensé en l'écrivant...). Je te laisse te charger de l'idée "fuis-moi je suis, suis-moi je fuis" :p moi j'ai un pari perdu à finir... sniff...

**Jerza1 : **Ton lemon avance lentement. Je le continue dès que j'ai les bonnes tournures :).

**Guest 1 : **Voici la troisième rencontre, tu avais l'air de l'attendre impatiemment XD.

**Lilo : **Et bien disons qu'ils ont beaucoup parlé par messages. C'est juste les rencontres physiques qui sont plus rares ;).

**Elisha : **Je garde mes bisous, yes ! Je les mérite amplement voyons :').

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Rating : **T (mais un peu prononcé)

* * *

**RENCONTRE DÉFINITIVE**

* * *

Erza soupira contre sa bouche, toute plaquée contre la sienne. Ils étaient là, l'un contre l'autre, allongés sur son canapé – l'idée initiale de passer la soirée chez elle était annulée, faute d'une amie désespérée qui avait besoin d'un endroit où il n'y avait pas de posters du futur petit-ami accrochés partout –. Donc, à la place, le repas s'était déroulé dans son modeste appartement. Il y avait encore leurs assiettes sur la table basse et les cadavres des bouteilles de bière. Comment tout avait légèrement basculé vers une digestion accélérée ? Il ne savait plus trop, son esprit était trop occupé par les lèvres chaudes et douces et si sucrées l'embrassant avec envie et force.

Sa langue caressa la sienne, ses doigts frôlant ses joues rosies. Leurs respirations s'étaient faites laborieuses à mesure du temps. Ses bras crochetaient son cou, plaidant pour qu'il continue. Il essayait d'ignorer l'exaltante sensation de son bassin pressé contre celui de la jeune femme enivrante – mais elle ne lui facilitait pas la tâche, se cambrant, se frottant, gémissant son prénom –. Erza s'avérait assez sensible dans le cou. Il le découvrit par des baisers humides et taquins. Ses mains avaient glissé vers le chemiser blanc dont les premiers boutons furent défaits, dévoilant un soutien-gorge tout autant pur.

Ses doigts tiraient sur sa crinière bleue à chaque touche. Elle le guidait là où elle le désirait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se redresse pour une position assise. Ses ongles appuyaient sur la peau de son torse pour descendre vers ses abdominaux. Gerald contracta ses muscles sous le plaisir, les dents serrées. Elle rit, ses dents attrapant sa lèvre inférieure pour la lui mordiller voracement. Son pull avait fini par terre et la peau nue de son dos entra en contact avec le cuir du canapé. Elle le dominait, son regard rempli de feu.

« Tes habits ne te rendent pas justice. » chuchota-t-elle avant de se pencher.

Son cerveau était inexistant – à vrai dire, il n'en avait pas besoin dans cette situation –. Sa peau était douce et sans imperfections mais la barrière de ses sous-vêtements était un véritable obstacle à son exploration. Il lâcha un râle de satisfaction quand la jeune femme fit un mouvement circulaire de sa paume contre son entre-jambes. Son sourire était un écho au sien.

« _Ici _?, souffla Erza.

\- Je trouve l'idée plaisante. »

Quand il inversa soudainement leur position, Gerald avait bien l'intention de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Le bouton de son pantalon sauta et la ceinture éclair descendit. Elle haleta dans son cou sous son index curieux. Elle se tortilla, la bouche entrouverte et des sons gênants en sortant – bien qu'il aimait ça –. Sa ceinture cliqueta et il baissa son bas, envieux de davantage.

« G-Gerald, attends, déclara brusquement la rouquine. _Stop_. »

Le concerné fronça les sourcils en se relevant un peu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai entendu du bruit. »

Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua. Alors il décida de tendre l'oreille. En effet, il discerna quelque chose à l'entrée. Pourtant s'était fermé.

Donc la seule personne qui pouvait se permettre ça…

Sous la subite réalisation, Gerald remonta son pantalon et tendit à la va vite son haut vers la demoiselle qui lui arracha des mains précipitamment.

« … dis donc, tu pourrais faire le ménage non ?, s'indigna une voix féminine depuis l'autre pièce. Tu te relâches ces derniers temps ! »

Le bruit des pas s'était arrêté. Il sentit, braqué dans son dos, le regard perçant de sa très chère amie.

« Oh, je ne savais pas que tu avais de la compagnie ce soir. »

Ce n'était pas ça qui avait empêché à Ultia de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil disponible. Le plaisir l'avait déserté, tout comme Erza qui rougissait follement tout en jouant nerveusement avec la matière de son pull.

« Tu es la motarde de la dernière fois ? Je ne pensais pas que Gerald allait passer à l'acte. »

Le jeune homme se racla la gorge, les joues brûlantes. Il frotta sa nuque.

« Pourquoi tu es là, Ul' ?

\- Au départ pour te parler des prochaines réunions mais maintenant… »

Elle croisa les jambes.

« … pour te dire que j'avais raison : la troisième fois, c'est toujours la bonne. »


End file.
